I'm Lost
by An-nekopf
Summary: Era una vez un pequeño petirrojo; de ojos azules como el cielo, de cabello negro como la noche, de piel y cuerpo de porcelana. De un corazón de cristal. Era se una vez un pequeño petirrojo; al que sus alas rompieron, al que sus plumas rasgaron, al que sueños destruyeron, al que ignoraron su presencia.
1. Prólogo

_—¡Cassie, espera no es lo que parece!-se logró escuchar la voz desesperada y angustiada de Conner Kent, su mejor amigo, por los pasillos quedaban a las habitaciones de los miembros de los Titanes. Sabía que iba Superbpy corría detrás de su novia Wondergirl que se había alejado furiosa, dolida y traicionada._

 _Se puedo ver a el mismo llorando en su habitación lugar donde todo aquello que pasaba se originó, todo por el impulso de querer confesarse a su mejor amigo y no pudo aguantar las ganas de probar sus labios carnosos, puede que halla lastimado a su amiga pero quien salió peor fue él._

 _—Te amo, Conner-había murmurado tan suave y lastimero. Sabía que el súper chico no vendría, no lo haría por qué él amaba más a Cassie; y no podría pelear contra ello y por eso tomo la decisión más grande que nunca pensó, aún llorando y con el corazón roto guardo sus pertenencias en una maleta y se fue de la base._

Era extraño no entendí cómo es que veía aquello, aquello que le sabía que eran sus más íntimos recuerdos. Vio como aquella escena se desvanecía frente a él, como si hubiera sido un espejismo o imaginación vivida, pero pronto como esta se desvaneció apareció una puerta de madera sencilla invitándolo silenciosamente a que se acercara. Sus pasos fueron lentos hasta con algo de cautela mientras poco a poco llegaba al lugar, y tomó el pomo con su mano y girarlo y entrar a la habitación de una vez, siendo sorprendido por otro recuerdo igual de deprimente que el primero que vio.

 _—Jason, yo...-no pudo terminar de decir nada, porque el mercenario ya se había ido de la azotea. Escucho su corazón romperse en mil pedazos viendo como Red Hood escapaba del lugar después de cometer el mismo error._

 _Se quedó allí inmóvil, no quería regresar a la mansión, no aquel lugar no era bienvenido desde que Damian llegó y se asentó allí quitándole su puesto de Robin y que Dick lo tallara de loco, cuando él decía que Bruce no estaba muerto que habría una posibilidad que siguiera vivo en alguna parte. Se los había perdonado después de todo, pero él nunca lo olvido y aún menos al ver que el primer Robin tenía más cariño y afecto como complacía cualquier capricho al nuevo petirrojo de familia._

Este desapareció de su vista dejándole un mal sabor y nudo en su garganta, ganas no le faltaban para dejarse caer y llorar en esos momentos, pero su sufrimiento fue interrumpido con ponerle a su vista otra puerta igual que la anterior. Suspiró pensando que otro recuerdo vendría, ¿el como encontró a su padre muerto? No lo sabia si no se aventuraba a abrirla, y lo hizo.

 _Se encontraba en su departamento, en específico en su habitación desnudo con claros chupetones y mordidas en su cuello y otras partes de su tersa piel de porcelana, allí se hallaba sentado abrazando sus piernas en consuelo mientras lloraba, solo, abandonado y usado. Era lo que sentía al momento de levantarse y no encontrar a su compañero, sin ninguna nota ni rastro de que allá dejado algo que explicará el porque se había marchado antes de que despertara, no se arrepentía el entregarse pero le dolía saber que fue una diversión de una noche, aún a pesar de que le expresó sus sentimientos._

 _Cuando la noche cayó el no fue a patrullar, no estaba de ánimos para nada ni menos para salir y si lo hacía solo se aseguraría de que le metieran una bala entre ceja y ceja. No respondió las llamadas de Dick ni Alfred._

 _Al igual que muchas veces hizo lo que creía correcto, tomó sus cosas en una maleta, compro un boleto a un lugar suficientemente lejos de Gotham City para irse y no volver por mucho tiempo, y eso fue lo que hizo, se fue y no miro atrás ni por un momento porque nadie lo hizo por él._

Las lágrimas ya caían y mojaban sus mejillas rojas, soltaba leves gimoteos recordando todo. Sus piernas flaquearon y dejaron que cayera sobre aquel piso negro mientras la oscuridad lo engullía y mostraba lo solo que se sentía, y como un frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos, se abrazó a sí mismo mientras con su mirada empañada buscaba algo o alguien a quien aferrarse en búsqueda de consuelo pero estaba solo.

Se sentía miserable, solo y con miedo, mucho miedo... Aceptaría a cualquiera hasta el mismo demonio Al'Ghul que estuviera allí porque lo agradecería, pero no el estaba solo y sólo notaba como cada vez aquella oscuridad lo tragaba y congelaba.

—No quiero morir solo..., por favor...-murmuro lastimero y con suplica. Al saber que era su final, y que aquellos recuerdos que vio eran sus últimas memorias las que más le dolían junto a la muerte de sus padres, y las que más deseaba haber sido tan diferentes. El haber evitado su encuentro con Conner, así nunca se hubiera salido de los Titanes; el no haberse encontrado con Jason, y por sobre todo, el quizás nunca caer en la tentación de aquella noche donde los besos y las caricias se volverían más fogosas y necesarias.

 **~...Continuará...~**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

 **Principio del fin.**

Era solo una misión, una simple misión que el propio Red Robin creyó fácil sobre todo porque la pequeña banda de criminales eran nuevos en el negocio, era su última misión de esa inusual pero fría y lluviosa noche en Gotham. Sin embargo, todo se salió de control nunca espero que de una pequeña banda de criminales cambiara a pelear con el mismísimo Joker que había escapado del asilo y buscaba un petirrojo con el cual divertirse, y el que escogió fue el tercer ex Robin.

Fue una pelea campal entre ambos, pero como era de esperarse aquel maniático payaso no se podía leer sus movimientos ni planes con facilidad y logró someter y capturar al pequeño petirrojo, y si creyó en un principio que lo torturó por días hasta intentar quebrar su mente estaba equivocado, el payaso tenía otra idea mejor. Le quemo la vista con ácido, lo golpeó como rompió varios de sus huesos y esta vez el monstruo sonriente y desquiciado se aseguraría de mandar al chico derechito a la tumba no con un balazo, sino tres, dos de ellos en el abdomen y uno cerca del pecho; Tim se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre mientras seguía luchando por mantenerse vivo en aquella bodega abandonada, pero su cuerpo no resistiría estaba desangrando con rapidez, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron finalmente.

Cuando Nightwing junto con Robin lograron llegar a la ubicación y pedido de auxilio de Red Robin, cayeron en sorpresa al encontrarlo en tan lamentable estado siendo el mayor de los petirrojos que corrió a su lado a comprobar su pulso, encontrando débil y casi imperceptible, lo cargo salieron del lugar con rumbo en búsqueda de un hospital.

La noticia fue sin lugar a dudas devastadora para todos los del clan del murciélago, fue Batman quien fue en búsqueda del Joker antes que causará más daño o peor aún, que uno de sus hijos buscará venganza por la condición crítica que se encontraba Tim en el hospital en ese instante, cuando lo hizo todo su autocontrol fue enorme para no matar aquel monstruo y aún más por los chiste sin gracia y negros que daba sobre Red Robin como también el fallo más grande de Bruce, de Batman, su segundo Robin, Red Hood, Jason Todd.

El joven detective pasó largas horas en cirugía para lograr salvarle la vida, las tres balas con suerte no tocaron ninguna arteria importante pero la del pecho logró perforarle un pulmon al chico, junto a esto se sumaban tres costillas rotas, su brazo izquierdo dislocado, el brazo derecho y pierna izquierda con fracturas internas, quemaduras en la zona de sus ojos y otras partes de su rostro por el ácido. Tim había caído en un coma, no despertaba y los doctores no daban la esperanza de que lo hiciera al paso del quinto mes de su hospitalización; hubieron veces que les preguntaban a la familia si era el momento de desconectarlo y de dejarlo descansar como lo merecía, sin embargo se rehusaban a la idea de matarlo y siguieron en pie con esa idea aún a pesar de que su corazón se quedó dos veces en ese tiempo.

Dick, como ya su costumbre llegó al Hospital General de Gotham, para ver a su pequeño hermano menor que estaba en cama. No toco la puerta, no había necesidad de ello porque creía que estaba solo el lugar pero se equivocó, al entrar al pequeño cuarto privado vio que en la orilla derecha de la cama donde descansaba el menor con varias máquinas conectadas a su frágil cuerpo; estaba una persona sentada en una silla con la mitad de su cuerpo acostado en la cama y con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo izquierdo usando de almohada improvisada, mientras que su mano derecha estaba entrelazada con la izquierda del menor. El acróbata no sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba aquel invitado en la habitación de Tim, pero si logro notar las enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos. No quiso despertarlo ni mucho menos molestarlo así que tomó la decisión sabía de irse del lugar, de manera silenciosa y sin llamar la atención.

—Volviste temprano, Grayson-dijo Damian con indiferencia, al ver al mayor regresar a la mansión. Este pudo ver la cara larga y mirada triste como lastimera en sus ojos azules ultramarino del mayor, dio un suspiro y continuó-. Adivino, ¿Fue a verle otra vez, verdad?-la pregunta solo causó que un pesado suspiro saliera de los labios del guardián de Blüdhaven.

—Si-murmuró con suavidad y tristeza, sin mirar al menor-, si sigue así, iremos a dos funerales en lugar de uno-los comentarios pesimistas o tristes no eran del vocabulario ni menos de la personalidad del joven Richard John Grayson, aún así las esperanzas de la familia iban en declive cada vez más y solo esperaban lo peor.

—Grayson...-llamo Damian, haciendo que el nombrado lo voltearse a ver- Drake, puede ser un idiota y sabelotodo pero él no se rendiría tan fácil; y si es así, el ya se hubiera dejado llevar por la Carpa. Así que deja de actuar como una nena llorona, y mueve tu estúpido trasero a la cueva, que hay trabajo pendiente por hacer-con esas palabras de aliento llenas de seriedad pero con firmeza, el Al'Ghul se fue en dirección a la ya mencionaba cueva.

Dick, sonrió levemente antes de seguir Robin hasta la guarida de su mentor y padre adoptivo y seguir investigando los casos pendientes que el murciélago de Gotham les dejo a cargo, mientras este se encarga de una misión con la Liga de la Justicia.

 **~...Continuará...~**


	3. Capítulo II

**Culpa.**

La culpa le carcomía el alma, solo podía sentarse en esa silla y tomar esa mano que estaba más fría que caliente, que tenía un rostro lastimado y lleno de venados, donde estaban sus ojos cerrados, aún recuperándose de sus quemaduras. No hubo noche en que se levantó y quizo levantarse y tomar la venganza con sus propias manos en contra de que ese monstruo, que daños y quedado así en el pequeño petirrojo dependiendo de su vida por máquinas sin dar señales de despertar, era como si estuviera muerto en vida y el no puede hacer nada por salvarle

Los fantasmas de sus acciones pasadas por el sueño sin descanso, algo hasta llegar invadir sus sueños transformándolos en pesadillas, donde viendo que pagando torturando a su sangre, solo escuchando sus gritos de ahogados por la sangre que salía de su boca, mirando como la vida se escapaba frente a sus ojos hasta quedar como una muñeca rota y sin brillo en sus ojos azules. Solo para luego, ser acusado por ese mismo moreno, con esa imagen terrible, cuando este se levantaba del piso de forma tétrica, escuchando el crujir de sus huesos al avanzar a su dirección, como si fuera sacado de la película de terror; pero con el rostro de Tim que contenía una sonrisa retorcida y los ojos vacíos y negros, mientras que la sangre decoraba su rostro y boca, y no hacía esperar que fuera la tiraba encima de una rápida y nueva canción, mordiéndolo y arañándolo para arrancarle la piel mientras reía de forma maniática. Se despertaba gritando y bañado en sudor, justo en esa parte con el mismo sentimiento y dolor, donde estaba su sueño, la piel fue arrancada.

Sabía que era la culpa que le hablaba desde el más hondo de su ser, al haber tratado tan mal al tercer petirrojo y el haberlo usado de esa manera tan cruel. Sin embargo, el creyó que era lo correcto, no quería que el chico se quedara con la misma cosa que era él, no cuando tenía un futuro brillante por delante. Pero todos esos sueños se fueron a la mierda, porque ahora esa pequeña ave tenía sus alas y su vida pendiendo en un hilo que se adelgazaba cada vez más, y solo le daba más ganas de regresar el tiempo atrás y tenía que decir lo mucho que lo amo, que lamenta haberlo abandonado de forma descarada y cobarde después de que el encuentro es carnal, donde ambos se entregaron a la pasión y amor que se profesaba ambos pero que solo uno guardaba por miedo al rechazo; y el otro se arriesgó a un todo como si fuera un rascacielos sin paracaídas solo confiando en que se encontrara una roja de seguridad esperándole, pero solo encontró el frío pavimento. Esa fue la cruel realidad que tuvo el pequeño tercer Robin.

Siempre que iba a viajar al hospital tenía un ramo de flores sin falta, siempre que se trata de rosas azules y blancas con lunares y gardenias, a veces había momentos que se sumergía en el alcohol pero luego renunciaba a eso y en otras cosas mejor que se lo hacía a usted. de sacarlo lejos de los bares, que aún tenía que luchar contra él, pero que solo tenía que luchar contra él y que era más lento que la noche anterior sus pétalos caían de uno en uno, pero rehusabas a botarla por el sentimentalismo que le tenias.

-Hola babybird-murmuro con un intento de sonrisa que salió más como una mueca de lo forzada que era. Se acercó a la mesita donde reposaba un florero de vidrio, dentro de este yacía el anterior ramo casi al borde de la muerte. Saco las flores y las sustituyó con las que traía, botando el viejo ramo en el basurero cercano que había en la habitación.

Volvió a su mismo lugar, aquella silla mientras que su mano se encontraba en una situación similar a la de la otra mujer que estaba despierta en la cama, todavía estaba vivo. Las personas que más visitaban a este sitio eran todos los miembros del grupo, pero entre todos ellos Superboy parecía que la tierra lo había traído, como a la Wondergirl. Todos los que recibieron la nota física más fuerte y dolorosa, pero la verdad solo la sabia tres personas y una de ellas era el moreno en la cama, la otra mejor amiga y el último, que lo descubrió muy tarde.

Por momentos creía que el corazón débil de ese niño se detendría en algún momento finalmente Después de tanto sufrimiento y heridas provocadas por todos y todos, desde la traición de su propia familia, sus amores no correspondidos y claramente el haber utilizado al pequeño pajarito.

"No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el momento en que lo había dejado en casa patrullar las calles, y solo para estar al lado de esa cama de hospital, sosteniendo su mano, y estaba pendiente del pitido de la máquina de las pulsaciones de las tarjetas a la que estaba conectado Tim; Lo que sí sabía era que extrañaba a su voz y regaños como sus argumentos de que tenía, que borraba los ojos azules como el cielo, su sonrisa cálida y sincera que lo hacía a veces y ahora atesoraba y que parecía el agua en le desierto, o tan siquiera que la calidez de esas manos lo volvieran a acariciar ...

-Babybird, despierta. Te daré lo que tú quieras, lo que tú pidas pero despierta ... suplico en un susurro tan suave y casi imperceptible. Sus labios besaron la frente del chico en la cama, y luego los ojos vendados- Si no es por mí, hazlo por Dickface o Bruce ...-

Sus necesidades no fueron atendidas, y para empezar fueron las cosas que el sonido característico que recibió la máquina de detección para ser un solo pitido, el grito aterrado antes de que fue sacado a la fuerza por los daños y perjuicios a las penas con él, mientras Los médicos y las enfermeras entraron corriendo a la habitación del menor y como intentaban revivirlo, de hacer que su corazón volviera a reaccionar ...

 **~ ... Continuará ... ~**


	4. Capítulo III

**Recuerdos.**

Mientras esperaban en esa sala todos los miembros de esa familia tan disfuncional como la vez funcional, podías escucharse las lágrimas y los gimóticos de Stephanie siendo consolada por Bárbara y Cassandra, un poco lejos de ella. Quedarse en el cielo de la angustia, Dick abarza aa Damián que para sorpresa de todos se había quedado, en cuanto a Jason estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana con su mirada cansada y irritada puesta en el cielo estrellado recordando pocas de sus memorias con el pequeño petirrojo ...

Era una de tantas noches frías y solitarias que tenía en Gotham City, todos los miembros del clan de los murciélagos se encargaban de patrullar la ciudad, cada uno controlado, diferentes distritos acompañados por una pareja, esa noche donde el mercenario y el joven detective fueron juntados. para patrullar cerca de los muelles, ninguno protestó o dijo lo contrario.

La noche iba en calma había detenido algunos cargamentos ilícitos como un pequeño robo con arma blanca, lo típico de una noche en la vigilancia en Gotham. Al ver que no había mucho movimiento en chicos se quedaron en el techo de uno de los almacenes abandonados que abundaban por todo lo largo y ancho de los muelles de la ciudad, mirando el firmamento que para esa noche estaba repleto de estrellas, Jason era escucha como Tim mencionaba las constelaciones como datos aburridos sobre astronomía, que en el lugar de aburrirse le encantaban sobretodo por la emoción que le contaba el chico aquello, hasta que su parálisis se detuvo lo que se desconcertó al momento hasta que quedó dicho:

-Jason-llamo el menor, casi con toque de nerviosismo-, tu quisiste decirte algo ...- miro al mercenario que para esos instantes no tenía su característico casco rojo en su cabeza, pero sí su antifaz cubriéndole los ojos. El aludido siguió atento a lo que decía que el chico se había quedado callado.

-¿Porqué tan mudo, Babybird? -preguntó con diversión y de forma juguetona. El niño como el niño se debatía si le importa o no, dejándole más preocupado y en cierta forma impaciente, y ya estaba preocupado por la pregunta o por seguir su comportamiento extraño pero el menor se lo adelantó y lo evitó.

Sintió como aquellos finos labios besan los suyos, sabía que Tim lo había agarrado de la chaqueta y jalado para poder besarlo a causa de su diferencia de estatutos que cada uno tenía. Los nervios lo atacaron y controlaron su cuerpo y lo llevaron al otro lado, que le miro sorprendido y en estado de shock, que quería disculparse y que decía que estaba empeorando, no lo hizo en su lugar, tomó su casco y huyó de una azotea; escapó como un cobarde sin notar que detrás dejo un pequeño petirrojo con el corazón roto, y con las lágrimas adornando sus mejillas.

En esos mismos momentos en que se puede estar en esa azotea y en lugar de haber apartado el chico, lo que se atrapado entre sus brazos y devuelto el beso. Miro unos segundos dentro de esa habitación de espera, y dándose cuenta de que ese chico había tocado la vida de muchas personas y todas estas estaban sufriendo por la vida sobre ella o morirá, y siendo finalmente el único niño muerto en su totalidad sin segundas oportunidades , el pozo del Lázaro que reviva, nada, solo un ataúd de madera y una tumba tres metros bajo tierra que lo espera.

Los recuerdos amargos iban y venían en su mente y sin querer estos lo trasladó a otra memoria que guardaba con tanto detalle pero está a una diferencia con el amor, que es una vez y una vez que Dick the arrastro en una familia de vacaciones, que para su sorpresa aún le llenaban de nostalgia ...

Con la insistencia del primer ex de Robin, el resto de chicos que tienen el mismo tipo que el actual chico maravilla fueron llevados casi a la fuerza a hacer un pequeño campamento. Es cierto que todos fueron con ánimos, Damián por el hecho de tener que estar obligado a una niñez como esa y tener que compartir su espacio con gente; Jason por tener que soportar las idioteces de todos sobre todo de Dick; y por último estaba Tim, que decía que perdía su valioso tiempo en casos muy importantes en cosas tan banales como esta, el único feliz aquí fue el chico chico que dio la idea de esta locura.

Tardaron a lo mucho 4 horas para llegar a la reserva forestal, y una hora de encontrar un buen lugar donde acampar. Dick y Tim se encargan de desempacar y bajar las cosas del automóvil y del techo de este, mientras que los dos restantes del grupo armaban las tiendas de campaña, pero en lugar de trabajar en el equipo terminan peleando los dos perros del lado rebelde de la familia y con ello destrozaron dos de cuatro tiendas de campaña por completo. El acróbata termino cambiando papeles entre el tercero y el cuarto Robin, siendo el ex asesino que la ayuda con las maletas y fogata mientras que el niño genio y el mercenario armaban las dos cosas que quedaban de campaña que quedaban.

Después de todo se arregló el resto del tiempo, se llevó a cabo una sesión para llevar a cabo una sesión de video, se realizó una sesión de video para terminar el día. ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está el mapa? ¿Por qué? Tardaron un tiempo en el mapa que le había robado un libro que traía consigo, obligando a un parrafo hasta dónde estaba el niño de la muerte pero no contaba con la caería de la rama , termino lleno de raspones y moretones, y con mucha suerte cayó un montón de hojas que amortiguó su aterrizaje.

-Estúpido mapache, estúpido Dick, estúpida salida de acampar ...- siguió insultado el adolescente mientras regresaba a duras penas a donde estaba el campamento. Recibiendo las miradas de los otros tres y escuchando las risas de Jason y Damian.

Entro a su tienda que compartiría con el mercenario, cerró la tienda para tener privacidad y curar sus heridas de esa caída y el last lastimado con un arbusto espinoso mientras regresaba al campamento, con los que no contaba con que Jason entraba al lugar y aún menor que este le ayudará a curarle con gran cuidado, para cuando termino se fue a la luz y Tim solo se metió a su sueño de descansar, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

Jason dio una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, al recordar todo lo que vivió en ese campamento y sobre todo los gritos que dio Dick ese día por ser perseguido por un oso mientras cargaba un Damián sobre sus hombros, pero esas cosas se perdieron de la misma forma que se formó.

Logró que el sonido de los pasos de este fuera de la habitación de espera, las primeras que pasaron de largo fueron las enfermeras pero luego entró en el lugar de un médico, que todos los modos previos a la utilización de Bruce a un lugar más privado y lejos de los demás, el mercenario mentiría si dijera que ese hizo erizarle la piel por completo y solo pedía en silencio que sus peores temores no se hizo realidad, que cualquier cosa pero menos que eso ...

 **~ ... Continuará ... ~**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Limbo.**

Hubo un momento en el que vi todo oscuro, no importaba cuanto recorriera, cuánto corriera, cuánto gritara nadie me escuchaba, ya me había rendido de tanto intentar y fracasar, me sentía solo y nadie me preguntaba cómo podía hacerlo, por supuesto, que mi familia no está de acuerdo, están muy felices si mi. Conner ni siquiera debes importar que su mejor amigo este al borde de este abismo además tiene una novia, Cassy; yo solo fue el pobre tonto que aún seguí enamorado de él a pesar de lo evidente, pero sin embargo seguí allí. Jason, de él se puede esperar todo, él debe estar lejos de Gotham en la misión con Roy y Kory, y muy probablemente teniendo relaciones con la última.

Estaba allí sentado en medio de esa inmensa oscuridad, se había rendido desde hacía, ¿Horas, días, semanas, meses, años ...? No lo sabía y no quería importar solo, lo había gritado, lo había pedido y no lo había hecho, la locura de estar solo y que nadie lo rescataba, lo que no sabía era que el Joker lo atrapaba y lo intentaba. volverle su hijo; pero esa vez Bruce y Dick lo salvaron, ahora nadie lo importaba tan pronto como era, el simple reemplazó que llegó a reemplazar un lugar, el lugar de un Robin muerto que regresó entre los muertos y que intentó asesinarlo; solo para que más tarde un maldito crío de la liga de asesinos y el hijo del murciélago lo desplazará, y no solo lo quitara el manto de Robin, el quitó su familia, su compañero y su padre. No tenía a nadie ...

-Parca, sé que estás allí ...- dijo en voz alta. Su respuesta nunca llegó, suspiro audiblemente y siguió: Llévame, no soy más que un sustituto para cambiar la imagen o no ... - pero su voz no es más que un sueño, que lo dice mucho por tu alma para llevarlo a otro lado

Comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta, tapándose el rostro con sus manos. Siguió llorando hasta que algo algo cálido ... Quito sus manos y abrió los ojos, su sorpresa estaba marcada alrededor de su rostro. Se levantó del suelo en un lugar oscuro y infinito, estaba lleno de césped, algo que extrañaba, se levantaba, se levantaba, se levantaba, se levantaba, se levantaba. muy bien en ese lugar y en esos momentos escucho alguien llamando a sus espaldas, estaba completamente perplejo y mudo cuando miro a la persona que estaba habiéndola y se tardó un poco para decir:

-¿Mamá? -el chico vio como aquella mujer le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras extendía sus brazos. Tim soltó un par de lágrimas antes de saltar a abrazarlas, y fue allí donde se derrumbó más aliviado de no estar solo y que por fin esa tortura llego a su fin.

-Timmy, mi pequeño-llamo la mujer, y una de sus manos que acarician la cabeza tratando de calmar a su pequeño-. Hijo, ¿Qué haces aquí? -se preguntó la morenaza casi con tristeza y preocupación mezclados. Tim se separó de su madre y se limpió las lágrimas, y en cuanto así se negó con la cabeza dando un significado que no quería hablar de ello.

Su madre aceptó sin molestia eso, y la entregó una sonrisa mientras que ella se llevó a su pequeño con ella por el campo amplio mientras platicaban entre sí de varias cosas, y descubriendo el menor que su madre estaba orgullosa de quién era. No hubo mucho tiempo para que una tercera persona se uniera a ellos, siendo el padre del niño que tuvo un hijo que pedía disculpas por su muerte.

-Hijo tienes que volver, allá te necesitarás insistió Jack Drake a su hijo. Este en respuesta negó con rapidez, y trató de ignorar el tema que estaba pasando tiempo escuchando desde que llegó a ese lugar-. Timothy, no es tu hora, todavía tienes que volver, entiende ... el explico con seriedad, tomándolo por los hombros a su primogénito.

-Te equivocas papá, nadie lo importa, siempre está en negación y tiene deseos de estar solo y sentir cómo lo que está enamorado de mí. Mi familia está aquí y no tengo motivos para volver, ninguno-susurro esa última palabra con dolor. Sabía que si decían eso sus padres, era porque a ellos les lastimaba que había muerto tan joven sin siquiera formar familia pero no le importaba, ya no le importaba.

Janet vio todo aquello, con gentileza alejó las manos de su esposo de los hombros de su hijo y tomó el mentón del menor, porque el chico se rehusaba a que sus progenitores vieran su dolor marcado en sus pupilas al recordar todas sus desventuras y su aún corazón roto en pedazos, la morena dio un suspiro triste y dijo:

-Timmy, la vida es tropezar y caer, tú nunca te ha rendido en lo que haces -él comenzó a decir mientras su pulgar acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo-. Tal vez tienes el corazón a las personas equivocadas, pero hay gente que se preocupa por ti y se desvivió por verte feliz, esas personas son las que esperan por ti. Además, nosotros tenemos un porque cuando no queremos algo o nos alejamos de alguien, un búscalo y sabrás que no estás tan solo como lo imaginabas con las últimas palabras. Janet como su madre comenzó a desvanecerse frente a los ojos de su hijo.

Cuando sus padres se desvanecieron por completo, Tim sintió como si fuera un momento en el piso dejado atrás y caído en un torbellino negro, no comprendía lo que pasaba, tenía miedo de volver demasiado, miedo de hacerlo. Vio como sus demás memorias apareciendo y desapareciendo todas al azar, sin orden, hasta que estas se desvanecieron y una luz blanca comenzó a brillar en el fondo de un agujero negro donde cayó, y como poco al sonido de las voces lo estaban llenando hasta que por la noche lo cegó y engulló ...

-¿Pájaro bebé?-

 **~ ... Continuará ... ~**


	6. Capítulo V

**Lo siento.**

-¿Cuándo podré irme de aquí? -preguntó el niño en la cama del hospital, dejando el libro abierto por 4 vez consecutiva y no que lo odiara, pero sí que se aburrió de la monotonía que le rodeaba, y sobre todo el olor a las medicinas le mareaba y asqueaba con locura.

-Solo es una semana de vigilancia para ver que no vuelva a pasar "eso" - mencionó su acompañante con tranquilidad y una sonrisa. Sin embargo, no hay nadie dispuesto a que el menor se haya rehusado a molestar por el hecho de estar en ese lugar, quería estar en la mansión, y mejor dicho en su habitación.

Después del último incidente donde el corazón del tercero ex Robin se quedó atrás y los médicos lograron el retorno al mundo de las muertes, este conocimiento se reveló al tercer día del estudio y de todos los que quizo que se acercara a la cara con su desamor más grande en esos momentos y lo que menos me pido esperar fue la emoción en su rostro de verlo despierto, pero solo fue un tiempo corto el tiempo porque el clan de los murciélagos llegó a su cuarto como un médico para hacerlo.

-Nueve-comenzó a decir el menor en la cama con leve molestia, ganando la atención de su hermano, pase nueve largos y malditos meses en cama, ¿no es suficiente tiempo? -le riñó y mostró más su descontento con estar en ese hospital. Sobretodo para estas fechas festivas, sin amor y sin nadie; ya que la compañía de enfermeras o doctores no era la que quería.

-Tranquilo Timbo, ¿quién es Bruce? maravilloso

Después de la visita de Dick, llegó Stephanie con su pedido de nuevo su computadora portátil o el iPad y la rubia se quedó con el tiempo de una vez por un programa de trivialidades y al final, la batgirl confirmó muchas de sus sospechas al respecto conciencia, pero también se quedó con varias de sus incógnitas solo para él. Se ha caído al poco tiempo, al tener que hacer y otros retratos que terminan dejando solo al moreno que comenzó a usar su computadora portátil para informarse de todo y todo lo que perdió durante ese período, ignorando su alrededor solo, paseando, sus dedos por las cosas Hasta que el oído capto a la perfección el sonido de la puerta abierta. Sus ojos azules miraron en dirección a ese pedazo de madera, de esta entro una persona dio un suspiro y siguió con su trabajo en la computadora portátil importando poco que lo hizo haciendo su no invitado.

-¿Trabajando, babybird? -preguntó con diversión y una forma de aligerar el ambiente. Tim no se preocupó por la computadora portátil y solo se preguntó con un asentimiento, el contrario sospechoso pesado al ver que no tenía el nombre de su primer intento de hacerla hablar al menor así que intento con otra cosa- Este, babybird ... - se sobo la nuca sin saber qué decir con exactitud, y cuándo iba a repetir la lectura de su computadora portátil.

Tim estaba harto, se sentía asqueado y molesto, muy molesto por lo que estaba pasando por esos momentos ... No, molesto desde que descubrió pero por más que lo trató de una parte de él, muy dentro de él estaba feliz y alegre de sabre que ese moreno estaba a su lado pero lo rechazaba, no quería caer en un amor ciego donde era solo ultimado como muñeca de trapo y luego desechado; Así que dejó su computadora portátil, aún lado en la cama y mandó su mirada azulina contra el alcalde, y dijo:

-Jason-le llamó de forma dura y sería continuo-, ya lo sé. Te sentiste culpable y con lastima al pobre reemplazo, un pobre juguete sexual, ese niño tonto que se entregó y dijo que te amaba-soltó un par de risas sin gracia, y que sonrió de la misma forma-. Si me muero pues bien por ti, no lo hago, pues bien por ti. Ya tuviste tu buena acción de toda tu vida, ahora lárgate no te necesito y tú piense que volverás a caer en tu juego, estúpido como la última vez, para esas palabras, su sonrisa es la forma de hacer una mueca de disgusto y enojo.

El mercenario apretó sus manos en los puños y con todo su autocontrol, se abrió paso en el lugar, sin antes llegó una última mirada al chico que se la devolvió con enojo y tristeza mezclados en sus iris azules como el cielo, hasta que podía decirse que el pequeño chico se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento, comenzó a cristalizarse, pero estaba firme en un poco débil.

Cuando el cuarto estaba solo, el menor se había largado y llorado en silencio, a la par de sus sollozos contra sus manos hasta que estos eran imposibles de acallar. Se siente como un idiota, un perfecto idiota que no merecía amar a nadie y porque nadie lo devolvió el gesto de la misma forma, solo lo buscaban por tener una aventura con el, una conquista más por la lista y algo por el lado alardear; Se sintió usado de la misma forma y lo que aumentaba su agonía era su corazón aún lo amaba, lo amaba a pesar de todo y su mente se auto regalaba por decir una palabra a Jason, pero a partes iguales quería volver a ser visto y tomado como idiota, y menos por el ...

-Lo siento, babybird ...- murmuro tan bajo que quizás no dijo nada.

Estaba a la espalda pegada a la pared de un pasillo vacío, escuchando los solos de su pequeño pajarito sintiendo que cada uno de esos sollozos era como las otras cosas que se podía ver y que otra vez, y su cuerpo se deslizó por esa fría de la superficie hasta sentarse en el suelo cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de la sudadera que traía debajo de su chaqueta de cuero, haciéndolo todo lo posible para que su enfermera o médico pasara fuera de la ventana de las lágrimas silenciosas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

 **~ ... Continuará ... ~**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Te ruego perdón.**

Había corrido cinco meses desde que Tim le habían dado el alta como que este seguía ferviente a la idea seguir viviendo solo en su propio departamento, como también le tocó cambiarse de numero de celular como 100 veces ante las llamadas insistentes como mensajes y hasta tuvo la loca idea de comprar otro departamento en otro estado o quizás mudarse de país, porque seguía recibiendo regalos frente a su puerta, ventana o dentro del mismo lugar. Al principio quizo quemarlos pero no lo hizo, luego vino la idea de tirarlos a la basura o regalarlos a alguien más pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión una y otra vez, el no tenía corazón para hacerlo por más herido que estuviera no se lo permitía.

Regresaba de su día en la universidad, cansado y sin muchas ganas cerró la puerta quitándose los zapatos y abandonándolos en la entrada caminando a trompicones hasta el sofá pero antes dejó caer su mochila suelo, al estar en el cómodo sofa acostado boca abajo tomó uno de los cojines como almohada mientras la abrazaba y se caía en un profundo sueño. A lo lejos de la sala y de lo que no se percató el adolescente, fue un hermoso ramo de flores esas mismas flores que nunca hicieron falta en su habitación de hospital aún por más que echara a la persona que se las traía, junto a ese hermoso ramo había un sobre blanco en espera de ser abierto.

El mercenario por su parte, estaba agotando todos los recursos posibles, al principio trato de hablarle de frente y pasar más tiempo con él en las patrullas, pero como intento fracasó el menor termino huyendo y comenzado a trabajar por su propia cuenta sin nadie que le protegiera las espaldas o eso creía él. Con su primer intento fallido, comenzó a intentar interactuar con él por medio de regalos libros, flores, cartas o poemas; y algo le decía que al menos esos gestos el menor no los ignoraba o desechaba, dándole más esperanzas de que aún tenía una oportunidad de remediar todo y quizás por fin dejar de lado sus inseguridades por él y solo por el.

—¿Hasta cuando Todd seguirá actuando como un idiota?-preguntó Damian con molestia, mientras entrenaba con Dick en la cueva. Dick le dio una mirada divertida, y de forma rápido desarmo al menor y lo tiro contra el piso ganando esa ronda de pelea.

—Es el amor Damian, lo entenderás cuando te suceda...-le explico Dick con una sonrisa, le ofreció su mano para levantarlo pero fue apartando con un manotazo molesto. Él Al'Ghul se levanto por si solo y fue a buscar su katana, que quedó olvidada en el piso a unos metros de los dos chicos.

—No me vengas con tus cursilerías Grayson, el amor solo es un forma patética de debilidad-le soltó con seriedad y frivolidad, mientras giraba su katana en la funda y se iba del lugar por la molestia de tener que escuchar las estupideces de Grayson.

Dick solo se rió con ganas al ver al chico irse, él pensaba que su hermanito aún le faltaba mucho para que este cayera por cupido, mientras que con sus otros dos hermanos estaba buscando ayuda a Jason pero este terminaba ignorándolo y tirándolo por la borda, pero solo quería ser de ayuda para que ese par se reconciliaran y sobre todo verlos felices, iba a seguir con sus cavilaciones cuando una llamada le saco y sonrío divertido al ver quién era, contestó la llamada y dijo con diversión:

—¿Qué sucede Littlewing?-

 _Te ruego perdón por lo que sucedió_

 _Aun tengo marcado y roto el corazón_

 _Aun siento el perfume de nuestra pasion_

 _Me mata el recuerdo..._

Tim siguió profundamente dormido hasta que se despertó por el ruido de una voz familiar, se levanto sin ganas bostezando y tallándose los ojos de forma perezosa y cuando logró estar consciente del todo quedó estupefacto escuchando esa voz no hablándole, no, todo lo contrario cantándole.

 _Siempre has dicho que me quieres_

 _Y que sin mi amor te mueres_

 _Yo quisiera me demuestres_

 _Ese amor que tanto tienes._

 _Estoy herido en cuerpo vivo_

 _Necesito de tu auxilio_

 _Solo tu puedes conmigo_

 _Es por ti por quien respiro..._

Se dirigió a tropiezos rápidos a su ventana y se sonrojo al ver que frente a su complejo de departamentos una balada de música y entre ellos una persona muy conocida por él, que le cantaba a todo pulmón.

 _Estoy herido en cuerpo vivo_

 _Necesito de tu auxilio_

 _Solo tu puedes conmigo_

 _Es por ti por quien respiro._

 _No he querido hablar con nadie_

 _Hoy mi vida es un desastre_

 _Ya no hay quien pueda ayudarme_

 _Solo tu puedes salvarme._

 _Dime solo unas palabras_

 _Tu fantasma me acompaña_

 _Tu silencio a mi me mata..._

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte carmesí no sólo por la letra de la canción, o la voz tan perfecta que la cantaba o por el acto tan romántico que le estaban ofreciendo; se quedó allí escuchando toda la canción con una sonrisa hipnotizado por la voz y sentimentalismo con el que cantaba.

 _Te ruego perdón por lo que sucedió_

 _Aun tengo marcado y roto el corazón_

 _Aun siento el perfume de nuestra pasion_

 _Me mata el recuerdo._

 _No te olvido_

 _Ven conmigo_

 _No me dejes amor te lo pido_... [...]

pero no todos compartían ese tierno momento con algo de alegría...

—¡¿Cállense de una vez, hay gente que quiero dormir?!-gritó una vieja gorda del cuarto piso. Esta había lanzado un cantidad generosa de un gran balde de agua fría junto con hielo por iguales proporciones, dejando a todos los pobres empapados y con una amenaza de llamar a la policía sino salían del lugar.

—Mierda...-murmuro entre dientes mientras se peinaba su pelo empapado que se le estaba pegado a su rostro. Miro a aquella ventana del séptimo piso donde debía estar esos hermosos ojos cielo con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro, y vio como el menor se reía de su desgracia. No, se enojo, es mas el dio una sonrisa alegre al ver que dio un paso más a su oportunidad.

Tim al dejar de reír se despegó de la ventana para buscar una toalla, al tenerla entre sus manos regreso a la ventana donde estaba el mayor y se la lanzo, siendo atrapada por el contrario que le miro con confusión que solo le dio más ganas de reír pero se controló lo mejor que pudo y gritó desde su lugar:

—¡¿Creíste que te dejaría entrar a mi departamento?!-al decir aquello, vio la sonrisa nerviosa del otro que solo aumentaron sus ganas de reír a carcajadas. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para controlarse y se dio un pausa antes de volver a hablarle- ¡Aún te falta mucho para lograrlo Romeo, por qué está Julieta seguirá aquí en su balcón!-le declaró importándole ya poco si alguno de los vecinos criticaban o especulaba cosas, si estaba a plena vista de todos y no lo negaría a nadie.

Para cuando Tim cerró su ventana y pasara las cortinas para bloquear la visión de su departamento, el chico empapado solo río totalmente excitado con la idea que muy pronto tendría a su pajarito devuelta y nunca más cometería ese maldito error nunca más...

—Veo que te fue bien, aúnque...-comenzó a decir una persona acercándose al enamorado. Traía en sus manos una bolsa de frituras mostrando que se había divertido ante toda el acto que se dio- Alfred no te dejará entrar así-mirando de arriba a abajo al chico, que aún escurría agua y no se quejaba de tener frío ni nada parecido.

—Solo cállate Goldie, al menos no soy rechazado por mis novias al enterarse que te acuestas a sus espaldas con otra-le lanzó dándole un golpe bajo al otro chico que le miro ofendido y haciéndose la víctima. Sin embargo, eso ya todos lo sabían, desde Alfred hasta la liga de justicia realmente la fama de Dick le precedía con gran facilidad.

Sus ojos verdes dejaron de ver a su hermano que hacía un drama defendiéndose y demás cosas, vio aquella ventana con anhelo y esperanza. Sin que Dick se diera cuenta, Jason lo dejo hablando solo y con el pagar a la banda de músicos que el mercenario contrato.

 **~...Continuará...~**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Enfermera.**

La noche se marcaba en el cielo, mientras se escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas policiales, los disparos... [...] Entre la inmensidad de los edificios de fallada gótica y oscura se podían ver un petirrojo saltando y balanceándose de techo en techo, iba solo esta vez aún por más que le insistió Dick de que alguien le acompañará pero él se rehusó se detuvo en el techo de un complejo de departamentos cercano al distrito financiero miro a todos lados en búsqueda de algún signo de crimen en proceso pero nada. Hasta que escucho el ruido inconfundible de disparos al aire, fue de forma directa a aquel callejón pero lo que encontró le dejó pensando dos cosas borrachez o... [...] Dejó de lado sus especulaciones y salto a la acción a ayudar aquel mercenario que estaba apunto de ser atacado a sus espaldas.

—No necesitaba de tu ayuda, babybird-le regaño el mercenario. Red Robin iba a tirarle en cara que iba ser asesinado por un descuido tonto, pero lo ignoro al procesar mejor la forma en que le hablo el nombrado Red Hood, que se había a recostado de espaldas a la pared más cercana.

—Acaso esta...-murmuro para sí mismo aún incrédulo de tal ridiculez. Después de amarrar a todos los ladrones y revisar que estos estuvieran inconscientes, se acercó al mayor que estaba aún pegado a la pared recargando de forma perezosa sus pistolas.

No pidió permiso ni nada de eso, y como si mayor estuviera en un profundamente distraido que no noto cuando Tim le quitó el casco rojo -aunque siempre debajo de este llevaba su antifaz- , sino se dio cuenta hasta sentir el tacto de la mano caliente de este contra la piel de su mejilla y subiera a su frente, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción ante aquello pero gruño molesto al perderlo, sus ojos -que para esos momentos estaban cerrados- , se abrieron y vio el ceño fruncido del menor como un regaño inminente se acercase.

—¡¿Es enserió?!-le miro de forma dura y sería. Jason sabía que no necesitaba quitar aquel antifaz que reposaba en ese rostro de piel lechosa, porque podía sentir aquella mirada azul dura y molesta con él, y antes que saliera a la defensiva Tim le ganó la palabra- Por un demonio, Jay... De todas las pendejadas que podías hacer, ¡¿Vienes con esta?!-apuntándole con un dedo al mayor- Y no me contradigas, que tú eres el único idiota que sale a patrullar hirviendo en fiebre, y apuesto que no es solo eso... [...]-su regaño fue acallado de forma abrupta.

Los labios de Jason aprisionaron los de Tim, fue un beso corto pero ayudo en callar a su pequeño petirrojo que estaba aún shock mientras su rostro pálido tomaba color de la vergüenza, y al reaccionar el menor estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo a segundo ex Robin pero se contuvo al recordar que este estaba enfermo. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera reanudar su regaño tuvo que atrapar a Jason antes de que este chocara contra el pavimento porque la fiebre alta le dio el golpe fulminante al mercenario para desmayarse, el pobre segundo detective tuvo que hacer malabares para cargar el pesado y robusto cuerpo de Red Hood para llevárselo a un lugar seguro.

—¿Qué demonios...?-murmuro mientras con lentitud su vista se aclaraba, viendo el techo de un lugar que no era su departamento. Su cabeza daba vueltas y dolía, sintiendo horribles punzadas ni que hablar del enorme frío que le recorría su cuerpo y resequedad en su garganta.

—Por fin muestras señales de vida, Jaybird-el enfermo mando su vista hacia aquella voz, e intentó levantarse pero sus músculos flaquearon devolviéndolo a la cama-. Aún no puedo creer lo idiota e imprudente que eres, me lo creería en el demonio pero tú...-le regañó molesto, aquella persona.

Con pereza vio como Tim remojaba un paño en agua y aún a pesar de ver el enojo en su rostro, en sus ojos solo había preocupación con cariño y cuidado remojo un poco el rostro de Jason y luego lo dejo reposando en la frente afiebrada del contrario. Los dedos finos del menor cepillaron los cabellos morenos del mayor, para ayudarle y viendo como poco a poco volvía a dormirse pero Tim siguió con sus caricias y por fin mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

La noche corrio sin más problemas con suerte para el tercer petirrojo que se quedó en vela cuidando a Jason, y obligándose a consumir el doble de la cafeína que normalmente bebé durante un caso que necesita de el 24/7 en ese momento.

Eran las 6:12 a.m y probablemente sea su décima taza de café cargado que estaba preparando en la cocina, le dio un sorbo aquel líquido caliente sacándole un gemido de satisfacción, salió de la cocina caminando con los pies descalzos hasta su habitación donde reposaba pero para su sorpresa se encontró con que Jason estaba despierto y sentado en la cama sobándose las sienes en búsqueda de alivio a su dolor de cabeza, entro en la pieza dejando la taza de porcelana en la mesa de noche; busco los analgésicos entregándoselo junto a un vaso con agua -que tenía preparado desde hace unos minutos- al segundo ex Robin que no rechistó el tomársela, con eso hecho fue obligado a volver a acostarse pero con lo que no contaba el menor fue que, este ocupará su regazo como almohada improvisada, dándole un sonrojo de oreja a oreja a Tim.

—Jason, no soy tu almohada-se quejo mientras lo movía para quitárselo de encima. Los brazos de este se enredaron en su cintura mientras la cara de Jason se apegaba al cuerpo del tercer petirrojo, que dio un suspiro derrotado-. Me las pagarás, muy caro...-le amenazo pero eso sólo hizo reír al otro.

—La enfermera Tim, se a enojado que miedo-murmuro afónico antes de carraspear. El joven detective le jalo un poco el cabello azabache enfadado por las palabras del mercenario-. Yo sé, que me quieres...-afirmó con seguridad, ganándose otro tirón un poco más fuerte a su cabello.

—Por desgracia-Tim murmura de la manera más inaudible posible que pudiese.

Cuando Jason volvió a dormirse el menor tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse al escucharlo hablar dormido aún peor afónico, al final de cuentas lo dejo dormir en su regazo no volvió a intentar apartárselo, volvió a acariciarle la cabeza de la misma forma calmada y cariñosa; sin embargo su felicidad no duró mucho, ya que su celular comenzó a sonar logró atenderlo a tiempo mientras escuchaba las quejas del mercenario, lo calmo dándole más caricias. No había visto el nombre de la persona quien le llamaba, y antes de que pudiera ser el primero en hablar la otra persona en la línea se adelantó y dijo:

—Tim, ¿Podemos hablar?-

 **~...Continuará...~**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Oportunidad.**

Estaba allí sentado en el sofá de la sala bajo la penumbra de la oscuridad de la noche, podía escuchar la música de sus auriculares era la única forma que él había aprendido para tranquilizar su mente y ayudarle a pensar, pero más que ayudarle a pensar su mente se guió por la letra de la canción sacándole una sonrisa nostálgica mientras sus pensamientos poco a poco eran opacados por los recuerdos, desde los más viejos momentos hasta los recientes siendo rememorado la pelea de ese mismo día justamente en la mañana de este día.

 _—Tim, ¿Podemos hablar?-aquellas palabras lo dejaron congelado. Había llevado bastando tiempo de no escuchar esa voz, que parecía rogarle un momento de su tiempo pero, no era idiota y presentía que esa llamada no era para una conversación entre amigos._

 _Iba a responder hasta que sintió el apretón del abrazo que había en su cintura, miro al chico que dormía tranquilamente y claro roncaba de forma graciosa por estar enfermo, su mano libre recorrió los cabello y sin pensarlo se agachó para darle un beso sobre el cuero cabelludo, y como si hubiera sido el empujón que necesitaba dijo:_

 _—Lo siento, Kon. Tengo muchas cosas pendientes que hacer-se disculpo sin apartar su vista del mayor. Pudo escuchar la insistencia de Superboy pero, eso no cambio de parecer ni en lo más mínimo al petirrojo que le detuvo diciendo-[...] Me tengo que ir, adiós Conner-con eso colgó la llamada Tim, y apago su celular para no recibir más llamadas._

 _La mañana siguió transcurriendo sin problemas, siguió cuidando a Jason que estaba como un manso corderito aunque debes en cuando trataba de mantener cerca al menor, ya sea por abrazarlo o robarle algún beso que después era recompensado con una cachetada o insultos del menor, que solo lo hacían reír darle más leña para que el otro siguiera con su juego._

 _Ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo, Jason estaba dormido mientras que Tim preparaba un poco de sopa de pollo para el enfermo. Estaba tan tranquilo que al escuchar el ruido del timbre no lo tomo como sospecha, creyendo que era la vecina del departamento B-4 de la segunda planta que pediría el favor de cuidar a su hijo; apago el fuego de la cocina y se encaminó con rapidez a la puerta y la abrió dando un sonrisa pero, antes que pudiera ver quién se trataba fue atrapado entre los brazos de esa persona como invadido por un beso fogoso en sus labios; intento en vano de quitarse a esa persona pero era como intentar mover una pared, una de las manos de aquel sujeto estaban colándose debajo de su camisa y la otra tocaba su trasero, el ruido ensordecedor de un disparo que pasó cerca de menor y su atacante hizo que el intruso alejara sus garras de Tim._

 _—Ponle un dedo más encima a mi babybird y te vuelo los sesos-la amenaza vino desde el pasillo de los cuartos. Cuando el menor aún con la ropa desarreglada y con el corazón galopando desbocadamente miro a ese lugar, encontrándose con los ojos verdes penetrantes y serios de Jason que tenía entre sus manos una pistola y apuntaba al intruso._

 _—¿Qué hace él aquí?-preguntó celoso el intruso. La vista azulina de Tim recayó en el, y viendo el enojo que tenía contra el mercenario y pasó a Tim- ¿Te estabas acostando con él?-volvió a interrogar al chico, que había perdido el habla. Bueno como no mal interpretar algo, si Jason solo llevaba encima un par de bóxers pero, era más por culpa de la gripe que lo mataba del calor por las fiebres altas._

 _—¿Celoso?-llamo la atención del súper chico de nuevo hacia Red Hood, que sonreía con burla- Oh, creíste que el té aceptaría como premio de consolación. Por favor, no vengas con mentiras y moral, sé que tú y la perra oxigenada ya no salen desde hace unos meses-aclaró Jason. Dejando perplejo al menor que no estaba al tanto de la relación entre Cassie y Conner, mientras que el clon de Superman gruño molesto._

 _Tim se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, y se alejo más a quien antes llamaba mejor amigo hasta quedar cerca de Jason dejando a entender sin palabras que él no quería nada con el clon, Conner le insistió un poco más, ya calmado pero no cambió la postura del tercer Robin. Superboy se fue como llego, Jason iba a hablar con Tim pero el menor se le adelantó y le mando con voz sería y distante que regresara a descansar y guardara su pistola sino quería terminar fuera del departamento también, el mercenario acepto para la sorpresa del joven detective; que se quedó allí parado un tiempo antes de regresar a la cocina y terminar de hacer la sopa._

 _El día pasó con rapidez, Tim evadió las preguntas de Jason y ya no le importaba los intentos del otro de acercarse, se había quedado pensativo, serio y distante. Cosa que no le cayó en gracia al segundo ex Robin, que intentó sacarle platica o al menos quitarle esa cara neutra pero, nada sirvió._

Unos fuertes brazos lo cargaron sacándolo de su ensoñamiento, miro a la persona y se topó con esos mismos iris verdes con toques azules no comprendía que pasaba en esos momentos y menos cuando sintió los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, dando una danza acompasada y lenta que le hizo perder los sentidos y dejarse entregar a ese gesto, enredo sus brazos por los hombros firmes y anchos del mercenario.

No supo cómo ni menos cuando ambos llegaron a la comodidad del cuarto, y menos aún cuando fue depositado en la cama de forma gentil algo muy contrario a la personalidad que el mercenario ostentaba, el beso pausado y lento se fue perdiendo por el calor y ahora juego de lenguas. Las manos callosas del mercenario se adentraron con lentitud por debajo de la ropa del menor, que soltó un suave jadeo ahogado por sus labios juntos que aumentaron al sentir aquellos dedos trazando su piel con lentitud, los labios de Jason abandonaron los de Tim por desear probar esa deliciosa piel blanca lechosa que pedía a gritos silenciosos que lo marcase como suyo, comenzando por su cuello y clavícula donde lamió, beso, chupo y mordió.

—Jason...-jadeo el menor mientras sus manos masajeaban la espalda del susodicho. Arqueo la espalda al sentir el tacto de una de las manos de su amante en su entrepierna, sacándole jadeos y gemidos más desesperados que Jason degusto.

Con la misma lentitud tortuosa que tenía Jason le quitó la ropa de su pequeño pajarito hasta dejarlo desnudo ante su vista, viendo como su pecho respiraba agitado junto a un hermoso sonrojo en su rostro de ángel. Siguio besando encantado cada pedazo de piel blanca había en su camino, queriendo borrar esas caricias que aquel clon se hozo en dar a su pequeño.

—Te amo...-dejó escapar Tim de sus labios. Tuvo temor de no ser correspondido, como fue su primera vez con Jason, cerró sus ojos al momento de sentir como aquellas caricias eran detenidas y como el calor del mayor se alejaba un poco del menor- Ja...Jason, yo lo siento...-busco la manera de pedir disculpas mientras sus ojos cerrados eran escondidos por sus manos para que el contrario no viera sus lágrimas.

El nombrado con cuidado retiró las manos de Tim de sus ojos, y beso ambos párpados que estaban fuertemente cerrados negándose a verlo por temor al rechazo, y sin esperárselo el pequeño Red Robin escucho al mercenario decir:

—Yo también te amo, babybird-aquea declaración fue suficiente para que los iris cielo lo vieran incrédulos. Le tomó un tiempo al menor el reaccionar y sonreír mientras nuevas lágrimas empapaban su rostro, y atrapó al mayor en un beso apasionado.

Hicieron el amor con cariño y caricias, dejando que hablaran sus cuerpos y sentimientos. Tim dejó de lado sus dudas si aquel mercenario estaría a la mañana siguiente, mientras que Jason se prometió dar todo de él y no perder esa segunda oportunidad con su pequeño petirrojo.

 **~...Continuará...~**


	10. Capítulo IX

**¿Si o no?**

Los rayos del sol entraban de forma intrusa por la ventana del cuarto, mostrando el reguero de ropa que aún seguía en el piso abandonada, en la cama las sabanas se enredaban y tapaban parcialmente los cuerpos de dos amantes que aún seguían durmiendo, abrazados y enredados entre sí. El primero en levantarse fue el menor que por su obligación rutinaria tenía que despertarse temprano, aún si estuviera en vacaciones de verano dio un bostezo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se despejaba de apoco del sueño; sus ojos se giraron en el cuerpo bien formado del mayor que aún dormía y se negaba en despertar quería volver y ser arrastrado por Morfeo entre los fuertes brazos del mercenario pero, tenía que preparar el desayuno y darse un baño, así con esas ideas salió de la cama no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su chico y tomar una camisa como un par bóxers e ir con rumbo hacia el baño.

Cuando Jason se unió al mundo de los vivos pero sin ganas de abrir los ojos ni menos salir de la comodidad de la cama pero, luego cayó en cuenta que no tenía el pequeño y suave cuerpo de su babybird con el, tanteo con su brazo el área donde dormía Tim pero lo encontró vacía y frío, soltó un gruñido por la pereza de salir de las sabanas, se puso solo sus bóxers y salió a buscar al menor para arrastrarlo devuelta a la cama importándole si este estaba trabajando o hablando por teléfono, nada lo detendría o eso pensó hasta que olor a comida le inundó las fosas nasales llevándolo a la cocina; donde sonrío de forma maliciosa viendo a Tim cocinando un par de panqueques se acercó a paso lento y atrapó al adolescente entre sus brazos, que escucho sus risas alegres de su petirrojo que era atacado a besos por el mayor.

—Jason basta..., por favor-le pidió aún riendo pero, nombrado siguió atacándolo sin tregua. Tim le siguió repitiendo y dando unos leves empujones, de los labios de Jason solo salían gruñidos y quejas para después apegar más el cuerpo del chico.

—Solo si vuelves a la cama conmigo-negocio el mercenario, dejando reposar su mentón en el hombro del nombrado Red Robin. Pudo ver cómo el otro se quedó pensativo, y luego recibió un beso en la mejilla lleno de cariño de Tim y el moreno mayor lo aprovechó en robarle un beso.

—Jason, tengo trabajo que hacer-le dijo Tim con tranquilidad mientras apagaba la cocina. El nombrado en respuesta volvió atacar el cuello del pequeño, escuchando los pequeños suspiros y jadeos al saber que la zona más sensible de su babybird.

—No...-murmuro negándose contra la piel roja antes blanca del más bajito. Tim, cómo pudo termino de arreglar la comida en ambos platos, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no soltar más jadeos o suspiros al momento que las manos traviesas del mercenario se colaran debajo de su ropa- Vamos, quiero tener a mi pequeño babybird conmigo-

—Hagas lo que hagas...no cambiará mi...decisión-dijo lo mejor que pudo controlándose e ignorando el impulso de corresponder esas caricias como pudo. Jason gruñó molesto y lo soltó para ayudarle a llevar las cosas a la mesa del comedor, el menor suspiro aliviado tranquiliza su respiración antes de ir al comedor.

Con el desayuno listo, ambos se dispusieron a comer con calma al principio había un silencio tranquilo y armonioso para pasar a una plática entre ambos chicos, cuando el desayuno dio por terminado el menor lavo los platos no sin antes mandar a Jason por medio de amenazas a que fuera a darse un baño, ponerse ropa limpia como tomarse sus medicinas. Cuando Tim terminó se secó sus manos y se encaminó a la sala donde tenía su laptop, tomó asiento en el sofá donde comenzó a trabajar en su investigación pendiente y que a causa de la gripe de Jason como la intervención de Conner el día anterior, no pudo adelantar mucho y aún menos durante la noche.

Jason al terminar de bañarse solo se puso un par de bóxers, porque ninguna camisa o pantalón de Tim le quedaban. Secándose el pelo con la toalla camino hasta la sala donde vio al moreno menor trabajando, con los auriculares puestos, sonrío y con total calma rodeó el sofá se sentó y quito la laptop de las piernas del tercer petirrojo; y justo antes de que Tim pudiera regañarle el mercenario se acostó y utilizo su regazo como almohada, cosa que no le hizo gracia alguna al joven detective y dijo:

—Jason, no-movió al mayor para quitárselo de encima, pero este se opuso a los intentos del menor que con más desesperó lo quizo alejar.

—Jason, si-respondió con una sonrisa burlona, que fastidio a Tim. Jason agarró la laptop y la dejo en la mesa de centro del lugar, y momentos antes de que volviera escuchar las protestas de Drake el mayor lo tumbó al sofá junto con él, abrazándolo sin ninguna posibilidad de escape para el contrario, al estar atrapado entre los brazos y piernas del mayor.

Tim siguió peleando con el mercenario porque tenía que trabajar pero, después de tanto horas de pelea y solo hacía que el agarre de Jason fuera más fuerte y pegado a él, se rindió con molestia.

Las horas pasaron sin que lo notasen y con ello las llamadas al celular del menor pasaron de ser solo una a ser veinte, hasta que por fin uno de los dos chicos se levanto y ese fue Jason, que a regañadientes se separó del menor y caminó hasta el cuarto del menor por el celular ajeno, viendo que en la pantalla resaltaba el nombre "Dick", con un suspiro respondió la llamada y dijo:

—¿A quién mató el demonio ahora?-le preguntó con total diversión y burlesco Jason. Del otro lado de la línea, Dick estaba sin creer el hecho de que el Robin rebelde este con el más listo de los cuatro, aunque tomaba más posibilidad de que le halla robado el celular a Tim cuando esté menos se había fijado.

—¿Y tú le robaste el celular a Tim?-le devolvió la pregunta con otra Dick. Jason rió y le dio largas a la respuesta hasta que el acróbata decidió ignorar si era o no el lo que creía- Sólo llamaba a Tim para saber si tenía alguna pista tuya pero, por lo visto estuviste con el todo el tiempo y no, no quiero detalles de nada de lo que hallan hecho-se apresuró a decir antes de que el mercenario fuera decir algún comentario del porque estaba allí.

—Como si quiera contarte mi vida, por qué claro tú puedes hacerlo hasta hablar de bragas enfrente de un mocoso puberto-se mofó del mayor de los cuatro hermanos, que se quedó callado sin encontrarle nada para discutirle. Las risas de Jason no se hicieron esperar al escuchar los balbuceos y malas defensas que daba el gitano.

La llamada acabo y con ello el mercenario dejo el aparato encima de la cama de su pajarito, al notar que faltaba poco para que la noche se hiciera presente y que su babybird estaba dormido aún en el sofá, decidió ir por una manta para tapar a Tim mientras él se encargaba de hacer la cena.

Dick caminaba de un lado a otro molesto como avergonzado de la vida por las palabras que Red Hood le dio en su conversación anterior, y le dejó pensando que debía tener cuidado con su lengua y llamadas que hace con su novias y más teniendo al hijo de Bruce en la mansión, y que es maldito ninja cuando lo quiere. Hablando del rey de Roma, el demonio Al'Ghul estaba a unos pocos metro viéndole con indiferencia antes de sonreír con burla y decirle:

—¿Acaso ya no sabes cómo pedir sexo a tus novias?-

Con eso dicho era definitivo para Grayson, ese demonio era un puerto calenturiento y peor o igual que Jason, y eso da más miedo. Bruce de seguro lo matara muy pronto, lo sabe, lo intuye, quizás no sea tarde para huir a Blüdhaven por una temporada.

 **~...Continuará...~**


	11. Capítulo X

**Escúchame**.

Había pasó un mes desde que la relación entre el mercenario y el joven detective se dio otra oportunidad, mantenían su relación a escondidas de Bruce, porque de allí el mantenerlo con los demás fue imposible Dick fue el primero en descubrirlo junto a Damian (que había escuchado la conversación ajena), Bárbara y las chicas los atraparon debes en cuando infraganti por culpa del mayor que siempre le robaba un beso al tercer petirrojo, ya fuera durante las patrullas, en su vida rutinaria o en fiestas que era obligados ir.

Los titanes en por otro lado pidieron devuelta la ayuda de Red Robin, el menor lo acepto pero con sus condiciones plenamente puestas y una de esas era que nadie tenía derecho entrar a su cuarto, la razón era que Tim ya había tenido una idea que si volvía con ellos Jason se aparecería en su habitación debes en cuando en su búsqueda, y lo que menos quería era una pelea entre Conner y él de nueva cuenta; los miembros del equipo aceptaron esa extraña condición aunque prefirieron ignorarlo todos tenía sus secretos, el único que estaba teniendo una corazonada por lo celos era Superboy.

—¿Qué sucede Conner?-preguntó Tim frente a la puerta de su cuarto, sin ganas de voltearse a ver al susodicho por el cansancio.

Habían regresado de una misión y lo que ahora quería el tercer petirrojo era quitarse su traje, darse un buen baño y dormir hasta el día siguiente, después de todo el se la pasó dos días de insomnio por su investigación para aquella redada —que era una entrega de armas químicas a una pequeña célula terrorista, que recién iniciaban pero, fue parada por completo— . Superboy, por su lado, tenía otros planes y eso eran sacarle la verdad al menor y de paso saber que tanto escondía con recelo y si era ese mercenario, lo sacaría a patadas de allí si fuera necesario.

—¿Qué escondes en tu habitación?-preguntó de forma directa al tercer ex Robin. El moreno más bajito solo suspiro de forma pesada mientras negó levemente con la cabeza, se giró sobre sus talones para mirar al clon.

—Déjame adivinar, piensas que lo que escondo no es un algo sino un alguien-comenzó a decir enfatizando con ademanes y mirando de forma seria y acusadora al contrario, que solo le devolvía la misma mirada-. Conner, te guste o no tengo una relación con Jason; tú tuviste tu oportunidad y tu amor era más fuerte por Cassie, o eso quise pensar porque por lo visto te arrepentiste tarde, muy tarde...-le aclaró con tristeza y algo de dolor por recordar que el ni siquiera lo fue a ver al hospital.

—Es cierto, cometí un error. Por favor, Tim, cometes un error al confiar tu vida en él-trato de entrar en razón a al chico, se acercó un poco al menor pero este retrocedió los mismos pasos-. Él te apuñalara la espalda, si es que él no acaba con tu vida antes-le siguió insistiendo con tal vehemencia y afirmación en sus palabras y aseveraciones.

Tim le siguió negando con la cabeza como en palabras, él confiaba en Jason de forma ciega, bueno no tanto desde que le dio una segunda oportunidad y le implantó un micrófono como un micro rastreador en sus pistolas y chamarra de Red Hood para mantenerlo al tanto de sus movimientos. Pero el matarlo, eso ya estaba lejos de suceder segundo los pensamientos del pequeño petirrojo; si era obvio que al inicio cuando él era Robin, su reemplazo, era normal que tuviera celos, enojo e irá por ser sustituido, el también los tuvo cuando fue reemplazado por el demonio.

Conner gruñó en respuesta al ver que no importaba cuantas palabras, o pistas ocupase con Tim, este no aceptaba esa idea. Superboy, no le dio tiempo al contrario para reaccionar y lo azoto contra la pared y le quitó le tomó ambas muñecas pegándolas a cada lado del chico, lo callo con beso profundo y rudo que en ningún momento le fue correspondido por Tim. Es más el menor, intentó zafarse del agarre del mayor como lo intento partera o golpear pero solo hacía que el agarre del súper chico se hiciera más fuerte y doloroso.

Los minutos pasaron y Red Robin dejó de forcejear o intentar escapar de su captor, su lugar acepto corresponderle el beso. Conner se separó de los labios de Tim, el cual jadeo necesitado de aire mostrando un gran sonrojo, los besos se volvieron a reanudar mientras descendían de forma necesitada por el cuello del menor, los jadeos del menor era la sinfonía que necesitaba el clon de Superman para seguir con su labor íntima, deteniéndose al escuchar la voz de Drake decir:

—Aquí no, Kon. Vamos a mi cuarto...-sugirió con malicia el tercer petirrojo, que fue correspondida por el súper chico. Este lo cargo e ingresaron en la habitación que de suerte esa noche no mostraba señala es que el mercenario se encontrase allí.

Dejó a Tim en la cama antes de lanzarse encima de este y seguir con el juegos trae ambos. Sin embargo sintió el enorme dolor tan familiar como desagradable que reconociera a donde fuera, se despegó de forma rápida del petirrojo sintiéndose débil trastrabillando hasta caer sentado en el piso tocándose su cortada en el abdomen, su mano precio no la herida mientras su mirada fue directa al chico listo. Tim se levanto de la cama, mientras con su mano derecha limpiaba sus labios con molestia y disgusto, y en la izquierda reposaba un cuchillo de 30 centímetros de kriptonita pura.

—Lárgate de mi cuarto y no me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima-amenazo de forma fría y sería, solo demostrando ira y veneno por ambas partes. Kent, se levanto del piso a regañadientes y salió del cuarto.

Cuando Tim quedo solo, cerró la puerta y colocó kriptonita (que tenía guardada en caos de emergencia) en todo lugar donde Conner pudiera entrar, llegando al punto del pánico de ponerse un collar para repelerlo si volvía intentar entrar y fallara su primera defensa. Se quedó un rato tomando un descanso para tranquilizar sus pensamiento, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir un beso en su nuca, sin demora sus mano derecha tomó el cuchillo y se dispuso en atacar al intruso pero su mano fue detenida.

—¿Cuándo pasamos de un beso a una acuchillada?-preguntó con burla el contrario. El menor soltó el cuchillo haciendo un ruido al golpear el suelo, y abrazo al contrario escondiendo su rostro en el amplio pecho, apretó más el abrazo al sentir los ajenos corresponderle y hacerle sentir seguro entre ellos- Si quieres, puedo llenarle de balas la cabeza, será divertido jugar tiro al blanco con él-sugirió con algo de maldad y perversión, pero escucho el sonido de negación de su pequeño.

—Sólo quédate, por favor...-dijo con necesidad, restregando su rostro en el pecho del contrario. El moreno menor sintió las pequeñas caricias en su espalda, no eran con malicia ni nada de eso por el recién llegado.

Se quedaron así apegados entre sí por un largo tiempo, logrando tranquilizar mejor al pequeño Red Robin antes de separarse del gesto y encaminarse al baño del chico bajito, para darse un merecido baño como la compañía entre ambos. Cuando estuvieron secos, Tim curo las heridas del mercenario como este lo hizo con su babybird. El pequeño guardo el botiquín en el espejo del baño mientras Jason se colocaba su camisa negra simple, cuando el adolescente salió del baño y se acercó al mayor este lo atrapó entre sus brazos donde se un par de besos y caricias poco después se fueron a la cama para descansar, abrazados entre sí, muy apegados.

Mientras no muy lejos en el escritorio de la habitación reposaba aquel collar de Kriptonita, porque el menor estaba más seguro con tener al anti héroe con él, como confiar que este lo defendería de cualquier persona sin importar que fuera humano o alíenigena.

 **~...Continuará...~**


	12. Capítulo XI

**Encubierto.**

—Odio mi vida... —Murmuró molesto el tercer Robin, casi un tic en su ceja izquierda, mientras cargaba una charola de bebidas. Iba vestido con un vestido negro oriental con arreglos dorados, junto a los tacones más grandes e incómodo que allá visto y usado en su vida ni hablar de estar ocupando maldito relleno y sostén para hacerle parecer una chica.

—Tim, compórtate —Pidió su amiga Stephanie, que iba igualmente vestida que el joven detective pero su vestido era rojo y usaba una peluca de cabellos morenos corta, sin contar la máscara que la hacía parecer una chica oriental.

Estaban en un evento como incógnitos, Stephanie y Tim estaban vestidos como las meseras del restaurante oriental bajo las identidades falsas, Jason y Dick, estaban en el área de la cocina como chef y lavaplatos de esa forma cada uno. Todo era una manera de descubrir que estaban tramando la mafia italiana como la japonesa en el lugar, por sus muchas reuniones secretas en esas últimas semanas, teniendo en alerta al los radares del murciélago de Gotham.

—¡Jin! —Llamaron el supervisor de la cocina. Jin (Tim) se acercó a este con una sonrisa —, ve arriba pronto niña, ya, ya, ya —Le dijo el hombre de mediana edad entregándole los platos de comida, Tim tomó los pedidos y aguanto las ganas de estrellarle la charola de metal en la cara al tipo, no le tenía respeto a la bandeja le daría, con el puño cerrado pero se controló.

Ingresó al segundo piso escuchando a Barbara por el comunicador, al llegar a la puerta que lo conduciría la donde estaban las dos mafias se encontró con dos guardias que le abrieron las puertas dejándolo entrar al lugar. En el centro de la habitación se podía ver a los dos líderes de la mafia Falcone y la de los Yakuza, junto a sus subordinados el menor siguió con su papel de mercera bonita y dócil si es que quiera seguir allí mismo, y con mucho cuidado logró ponerle a ambos mafiosos un micrófono como rastreador tan imperceptible que no se vería, con lo que no contó es que uno de los perros de Falcone, le tocará su muslo derecho y tuvo que tragarse las ganas de partirle la madre al infeliz allí mismo.

Cuando la misión termino todos se fueron por sus lados, Tim regresó a su departamento descalzo y con los tacones entre una de sus manos maldiciendo que Stephanie halla perdido su ropa, aunque no le creyó ni una palabra a la Batgirl. Arrojó los zapatos algún lugar cercano y se encaminó hasta el sofá, lugar donde se dejó caer en él, y se tapó el rostro con un cojín para descargar toda su frustración con un grito que fue ahogado en el cojín y se quedó allí en el sofá, hasta que terminó arrastrado por Morfeo. Sin embargo, unas manos fugitivas lo hicieron despertarse y alarmarle, en un rápido movimiento con sus pierdas atrapó el cuello y brazo tumbándolo al mueble; el movimiento brusco causó que el sofá entero se volcara pero no impidió que Tim se pusiera encima del intruso y estuvo listo para darle un puñetazo certero, hasta que dijo:

—¿Jason? —El nombrado solo sonrió aunque su casco de Red Hood no dejó verlo, y con ello el menor no se contuvo y le dio un buen izquierdazo y disponerse a levantarse. Lo que no contó fue, que el mercenario lo tomo de la cadera y de manera veloz cambio posiciones dejando a Tim contra el piso de manera y este encima del chico — Todd, no ando con humor así que te aconsejo que te quites de encima...— Amenazó con el ceño fruncido. Por otro lado, el anti héroe se quitó su casco y lo lanzó dejándolo abandonado en algún lugar del departamento.

—¿Mal día, babybird? Déjame arreglarlo —Le insinuó con lascivias, mientras su mano izquierda se paseaba por el escote del vestido y tocando el muslo subiendo hasta la entrepierna del menor —, ¿Algo que tengas que aclarar, Timmy? —Le preguntó con malicia al descubrir una cierta prenda de vestir en el chico, deleitándose del sonrojo y nerviosismo.

—No...no...tengo nada qu...e...explicarte —Tartamudeo mientras forcejeaba por quitarse al mayor de encima pero pelear contra la fuerza de Jason era causa perdida, pero no le gustaba sentirse atrapado de esa forma. Sin embargo, sus acciones se detuvieron al tener un espasmo por sentir aquella mano fugitiva acariciándolo en cierta área sensible de forma suave y tortuosa —, Ja...Jason —Murmuró pero el contrario siguió con sus caricias.

—¿Necesitado babybird? —Preguntó burlón mientras comenzaba a besar el rostro y descendiendo hasta níveo cuello, ganándose más jadeos de su chico mientras el menor en venganza tomó el cabello del contrario para jalarlo pero Jason le respondió con un mordisco.

La ropa comenzó a ser estorbo entre ambos amantes se la arrancaron de pura y llana desesperación, para quedar abandonada en el piso de la sala y parte del pasillo al hacerse camino al cuarto del menor, con Tim, firmemente aferrado a la cadera del contrario como los hombros de este, Jason en lugar de dejarlo en la cama contramino la espalda del menor a la pared del cuarto siguiendo con el juego de sus lenguas; las manos estrujaron el firme y suave trasero del menor sacándole un gemido que fue acallado por los labios y lengua del mercenario, los dedos comenzaron acariciar la entrada del chico con tortura antes de adentrarse de uno en uno, siguiendo el mismo patrón lento y tortuoso para al final se lo follase con estos hasta el alma al tercer petirrojo, mientras su otra mano se encargaba de darle atención al miembro del contrario, hasta que se corrió.

—¿Cansado, Babybird? —Le insinuó con malicia Jason. Pero no contó con que el otro, aturdido y jadearé pero aún con energías tomará la mano del mercenario y la lamiese de forma lasciva, sin embargo no terminó su trabajo porque los labios del mercenario atraparon en beso hambriento.

Jason, se alejó de la pared para de una buena vez tirar a Tim a la cama sin ningún cuidado, pero el menor no sé que no de ello y menos cuando el mayor le fue encima de este y comenzaba a atacar su pecho de besos y mordidas, tomó las piernas delgadas pero bien tonificadas y las separó y sin ninguna compasión se adentró en Tim, azotando la entrada con embestidas rápidas y fuertes.

Tim, soltó un par de lágrimas del dolor inicial, hasta estuvo a punto de suplicar de que parara pero no lo hizo al sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos y él como sus manos le acariciaban su pecho, abdomen, muslos hasta llegar a su miembro que lo masturbo al mismo ritmo que las estocadas, menguando su dolor y ayudándolo a pasarlo como más rapidez. Llegando incluso a pedir más de aquellas embestidas, y Jason, no se hizo del rogar para su chico que al entrar en el placer también comenzó a arañar su espalda, hombros, nuca y los brazos; que para el mercenario solo lo llenaron de más extasíes como el escuchar su nombre ser gemido por aquellos labios, que fueron capturados en un necesitado beso.

Era una sinfonía de gemidos de aquellos amantes, que después de casi una hora y media terminaron sucumbiendo ante el orgasmo como también del cansancio, o mejor dicho el moreno menor se rindió primero. Jason, salió de este con cuidado, dado unas pequeñas risas y acomodar el menudo cuerpo del tercer ex Robin entre sus brazos para taparlos con la sabana, le dio un beso en la frente al menor y finalmente se dejó caer sus párpados en un profundo y relajante sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Jason, fue esta vez quien se despertó primero y le dio un beso en la frente a Tim antes de levantarse de la cama y arreglar el lío de la noche anterior que armaron ellos dos, como también se colocó un bóxer y pantalón suyo —porqué desde hacía dos meses había dejado un poco de su ropa en el departamento del menor, además de que Tim, ocupaba sus camisas para dormir—. Después de recoger la ropa y devolver el sofá a su lugar, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno con total tranquilidad. Solo pasaron un par de minutos de haber finalizado de hacer la comida para escuchar la voz del menor vociferando maldiciones en su contra, por el gran dolor de cuerpo y más que todo de espalda y trasero, en definitiva prometía un día de diversión y quizás con el haberle hecho el desayuno a Tim menguaría su molestia y posible idea del menor de dejarlo en abstinencia por tres meses.

 _ **~...Continuará...~**_


	13. Capítulo XII

p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"Roto./span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"La relación de Tim y Jason, había crecido y mantenido por lo largo de dos años, Conner/spanspan style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;", había aceptado que no importaba que hiciera no podría tener el corazón del petirrojo y decidió mejor verlo como amigo, enterrando todo sentimiento diferente al de una amistad o hermandad por él. Bruce llego a saber de la relación sus dos hijos adoptivos y aceptó sin ningún problema, deseándole lo mejor al par que ahora vivían juntos en un mismo departamento y se encontraban comprometidos desde hacía un par de meses, todo iba bien, muy bien./spanbr style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"Justo en su tercer aniversario de novios, Tim, preparó todo para una hermosa velada, hasta logró convencer al líder del clan de los murciélagos para que tuviera día libre, cuando Jason arribó al lugar celebraron de forma tranquila su tiempo de pareja y cuando llego el tiempo de entregar los regalos el menor dejo un rato al mayor en la sala mientras iba a buscarlo a su habitación el obsequio; al regresar a la estancia con el objeto escondido detrás de su espalda se paró enfrente del mayor, y le extendió a Jason una carta cosa que extraño al mayor y Tim soltó unas risas y le dijo:/spanbr style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"—Léelo... —Le insistió con emoción imposible de esconder. El moreno mayor confuso y algo dudoso abrió el sobre blanco, y se encontró con una perfectamente doblada dentro que saco y desdobló para ponerse a leer con total calma al principio y a medida que avanzaba su lectura estaba cambiaba a aún desconcertada y casi incrédula, hasta que terminó./spanbr style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"—¿Dime qué es una broma? —Le preguntó casi deseando en su interior que fuera, por la ansiedad que estaba naciendo en su ser. Tim seguía con su sonrisa, y de forma rápida negó con la cabeza esperando ansioso una repuesta, el mayor cambio su rostro casi se volvió pálido aquello hizo tambalear un poco la alegría del menor— ¡¿Esto es teóricamente imposible, eres un hombre es imposible?!—/spanbr style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"—Pues, digamos que cierto niño genio logró lo imposible. Me moría de ganas de decírtelo desde un inicio, pero por los riesgos pensé mejor esperar un poco —Explicó el menor con alegría. Sin embargo, el mercenario sé levanto de su asiento y camino un poco por el lugar tratando de asimilar la noticia./spanbr style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"El menor supo cómo ni cuándo aquella noticia alegre termino volviéndose en una pelea verbal entre ambos, lanzándose a diestra y siniestra todo tipo de cosas sobre lo escrito en aquella hoja de papel que ahora estaba reposando en el piso de la sala de estar, la pelea llego a niveles que nadie se imaginó se lastimaban el uno al otro, y lo que dijo Tim marcó el fin de todo:/spanbr style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"—Yo quería una familia, ¿Es mucho pedir eso? —Le asaltó al mercenario con cierto dolor, por su deseo. Sintiendo como poco a poco su corazón se desgarro en aquella pelea, y solo esperando que esas palabras lograran algo positivismos, pero el desear está muy lejos de cumplirse.../spanbr style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"—¡Si, es mucho pedir! —Le gritó de forma inmediata y casi con furia, y continuó diciendo —Por qué un bebé es una nueva vida, es otra persona, alguien que dependerá de nosotros, ¡Y no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera! —Recalcó lo esas últimas palabras con firmeza al menor, pero no se detuvo allí, siguió hablando— Tim, sé que te debería dar apoyo, pero es que no sé si podré con esto...—/spanbr style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"En la cabeza de Tim, las palabras del mayor pasaron con rapidez por su mente mientras escuchaba por fin como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y su alma se caía a sus pies, era así como se sentía un corazón roto. Los ojos le picaban y un dolor irremediable lo apuñalaba, eran los pedazos rotos de su corazón destrozado y de la mejor manera y de forma rápida respondió:/spanbr style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"—Ya lo sabía... —Murmurá a penas inaudible. Se muerde el labio para evitar soltarse a llorar y casi de manera inconsciente retrocede un par de pasos más como si quisiera alejarse, cuando ya estaba a tres metros lejos del contrario— Tú... Tenía razón... Qué tonto he sido todo este tiempo —Para ese momento se soltó a reír sin gracia alguna, mientras su voz se quebraba y las lágrimas caían de forma libre por su rostro— Soy un idiota... ¡¿Un completo imbécil!? —Sé menos precio así mismo, poco minutos antes de emprender su huida del lugar./spanbr style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"—Tim...—Dice Jason al saber el error que cometió. Estira su mano para detenerlo, quiere correr detrás de él pero se queda paralizado en su lugar, y perdiendo la vista del menor hasta escuchar el fuerte portazo de la habitación principal del departamento, mientras se ve como par de lágrimas que salen de sus ojos y se escurren por el rostro del mercenario— Lo siento...por todo... —Murmuró con culpa, y de manera lenta baja su brazo./spanbr style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"Tim al encerrar en la habitación principal y encerrarse en esta, se dejó caer al piso con la espalda a la puerta mientras llora desconsolado en posición fetal, abrazando sus piernas y ocultan su rostro en el hueco que se forma entre estas. Se quedó allí por una hora llorando hasta que sus ojos se quedaron secos, sabía que estaba solo en el departamento Jason se había ido el mismo tiempo que pasó encerrado en aquel cuarto, reposo su cabeza contra la madera de la puerta sintiéndose vacío, roto, desilusionado... Cerró sus ojos unos instantes para abrir su boca y dejar que sus labios producirán aquella palabra.../spanbr style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"Jason, se encontraba en la azotea de uno de los edificios de la ciudad, fumando un cigarrillo y despejando su mente como rememorando la pelea entre él y su Babybird, cayendo en cuenta de su estupidez y no pesar en un segundo en la felicidad del otro y como sé la quiso compartir, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de ser padre y convertirse en su padre; pero lo que más temía era haber lastimado enserio los sentimientos de su pequeño pajarito, apago su cigarrillo y de manera rápida se fue con rumba a su departamento./spanbr style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"Al entrar vio tal y como quedó antes, durante y después de la pelea entre ellos. No había rastros que Tim, hubiera salido de la habitación, con pasos lentos se fue hacia el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones y un baño, dio un enorme suspiro antes de tocar con los nudillos suavemente la puerta de madera, espero un momento para escuchar algo pero nada así que decidió decir:/spanbr style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"—Babybird, yo...lo...lo lamento, no quise lastimar tus sentimientos —Pausa, y solo silencio—. Por favor, háblame o insúltame tan siquiera, Timmy —Siguió insistiendo con cariño y culpa, pero el silencio le respondió de nueva cuenta. Ya no le agradaba aquello y un escalofrío le corrió en la piel, al pensar lo peor./spanbr style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /span style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"Revisó la puerta y esta seguía con llave, así que la pateo logrando abrirla encendió la luz y de manera rápida busco a su pequeño por la habitación pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar, corrió al baño de la habitación pero este estaba igual de solitario y sin pistas de haber sido tocado. Nada le encajaba al mayor, hasta que su instinto lo atacó y reviso el armario y gavetas de ropa de Tim, encontrando que parte de la ropa de este hacía falta y junto a este un maletín; siguió requisando y encontró con que también hacía falta la laptop, y fue el momento en que sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al piso de rodillas comprendiendo lo que pasaba y allí mismo se quebró./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /br style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;" /emstrongspan style="font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"~...Continuará...~/span/strong/em/p 


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Melancolía y Soledad.**

Era una hermosa vista de nieve cayendo con total calma por todo aquella ciudad, y como las personas caminaban debajo de esta sin notar lo precioso del momento, pero era algo que solo una persona desde un departamento cercano pudo apreciar desde su ventana. La vista en aquel paisaje fue desviada para ver a una persona dentro del lugar que acababa de aparecer en la estadía de aquella habitación, solo para colocar una manta caliente al espectador que seguía en sentado en marco de la ventana en posición fetal para mantener algo de calor.

—Pegaras una gripe si sigues allí-le advirtió el recién llegado, pero el menor solo lo ignoro posando su vista azulina opaca da casi muerta en el paisaje a través del vidrio. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios del mayor, que se frotó el cuello en señal frustración-. Al menos, hazlo por el bien estar del bebé-usando el último recurso posible para lograr entrar en razón al contrario.

El menor por inercia se sobo el bulto de ahora 6 meses que mostraba, y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar echarse a llorar como tantas veces lo había hecho desde que su mundo se destruyo. Había pensando desde hacía tiempo con la idea de acabar con todo, pero no lo hizo, no era un asesino por más ganas que tuviese; recargo parte de su cuerpo contra la madera de la ventana aún abrazándose a él y el pequeño que estaba esperando, solo vio por el rabillo del ojo como el mayor se sentaba en el otro extremo del marco lugar donde tenía antes sus pies pero ahora estaban encima del regazo del otro, que con tranquila y suavidad masajeaba sus pies a doloridos por el frío y el embarazo.

—Gracias...-murmuro, casi podía decirse que esas palabras salieron sin sonido alguno. Siempre le decía aquella palabra, sin necesidad de especificar el que o porque, por qué solo esa persona comprendería a la perfección esa simple palabra.

—Eres mi amigo, es mínimo que puedo hacer por ti-le respondió el contrario con una media sonrisa. La vista azul de este fue a ver al chico que estaba y a la vez no, a él le desagradaba ver esos ojos opacos, sin vida casi como el de una muñeca; y aún más el que aquellos labios solo sonrieran de forma falsa o forzada para mantener las apariencias, sin embargo eso no le sirvió con mucho tiempo para cubrir su depresión.

El mayor aún recuerda el como ayudo a su amigo a esconderse de todos y todo, solo la mejor amiga del chico y él sabía de su ubicación, de allí nadie más. Era normal que se preocupase del contrario más de lo normal, porque a causa de su tristeza estaba comenzando a matarse el solo, llegando al punto de que se quedó a vivir junto a su amigo para vigilarlo, cuidarlo y darle un hombro en cuál llorar; pero no importaba que tanto se esforzarse por hacerle sonreír o devolverle aquella chispa de alegría, solo veía como poco a poco cada sentimiento del otro se apagaban como una vela.

—Kon-llamo el menor sin despegar su vista del vidrio, y el aludido por el contrario la apego en él-, ¿Lo harás verdad?-le preguntó y esta vez mirándolo fijamente, casi como pidiendo silenciosamente su respuesta definitiva.

—No tienes porque preocuparte, Tim. Lo haré si eso pase, pero por ahora no pienses en ello, ¿Sí?-le suplico el otro casi con desesperación de aferrarse a la idea loca que solo era paranoia del menor, que era normal pero él conocía las corazonadas del menor, y estas nunca se equivocaban.

Tim sonrió de forma melancólica, antes de estirar los brazos señal silenciosa del mayor para ayudarle a levantarse de aquel lugar, aún que al final terminaba siendo cargado en los brazos de Superboy hasta conducirlo al sofá de la sala de estar, donde Conner lo envolvió en más mantas mientras iba por un poco de chocolate caliente a la cocina. 

Las botellas de licor se acumularon en el piso, sala, cocina y dormitorio de aquel departamento que parecía más un chiquero causado por un tornado que debió pasar por allí. Entrando a aquel lugar era un hombre, trastabillaba sus pasos sin equilibrio alguno por los efectos etílicos de la bebida y sin espera se cayó al piso con fuerza, al momento de dar un mal paso; no se levanto no le hacía falta el intentarlo porque no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para hacerlo, se quedó allí en el piso hasta caer dormido sin ningún sueño ni pesadilla.

La culpa lo había comido desde aquel día que perdió a su pequeño pajarito, extrañaba su risa y su voz, el calor de su cuerpo, extrañaba todo de él y como hacía sentir cuando lo tenía cerca; lo había buscado por toda Gotham y cuando los demás del clan se enteraron movieron cielo, mar y tierra en su búsqueda pero no hallaron nada, era obvio que a él lo iban a inculpar y que terminara en una pelea a golpes con murciélago.

Y como pasó con la desaparición del patriarca de los vigilantes de Gotham, casi todos asumieron la muerte del menor y esta aumentaron al encontrar su sangre y parte de la ropa que usaba esa misma noche durante la pelea del mayor con él. Fue el fin de todo, cada quien cayó en su manera de soportar aquella pérdida y muchos de ellos culparon al causante de la huida del pequeño petirrojo, hasta él mismo se culpó y castigo muchas veces queriéndose quitar la vida pero algo siempre lo detenía y lo odiaba. Solo su mejor amigo había sido su punto de apoya y hombro, y el único que al llegar a su departamento trataba de ayudarlo solo para que dos dias más tarde recayese y volviese al mismo círculo vistoso, se sentía como una completa basura.

—Jaybird, vamos levántate-trato de animar el pelirrojo a su amigo. Después de que el arquero logrará limpiar todo el lugar, y botara otra vez todas las botellas de alcohol como las que tenía escondidas-. Escúchame viejo, en la vida se cometen errores pero debes aprender a vivir con ellos. Tú mismo me dijiste no creías en la muerte de Tim, y déjame decirte que pienso lo mismo ese chico tiene más vidas igual que un gato-

—Aún si estuviera aquí, él no me querrá cerca lo aleje Roy fue mi culpa. Lo lastime, no medí mis palabras y es lo que me merezco por idiota-respondió pesimista el mayor, solo mostrando un rostro destrozado por la falta de sueño, alimento y melancolía pura.

—Eso no lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Además, el enano siempre te perdono todo hasta el que lo intentaras matar varias veces, y el que nunca fueras claro con tus sentimientos; maldición él te tuvo la suficiente paciencia para tolerarte todo hasta el que casi regresar medio muerto de una misión y manchado sus muebles con tu sangre, él te a perdonado muchas veces-con eso dicho el arquero saco del bolsillo de su pantalón y le entregó el sobre al mercenario.

Jason desconcertado tomo el papel entre sus manos y lo abrió, y leyendo el contenido para mirar a su amigo en búsqueda de una respuesta, que le fue dada en ese mismo instante por el pelirrojo que dijo junto a una sonrisa:

—Logre pagar unas viejas deudas con eso. Buena suerte, Jaybird-Roy se fue encaminando a la salida del departamento, dejando solo a su mejor amigo en el sofá de la sala con el papel aún en su mano.

 **~...Continuará...…~**


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Tras su pista.**

Habían pasado dos años desde lo sucedido aquella noche, Jason había viajado a todos los lugares siguiendo cada pista nueva que encontraba pero solo llegaba a callejones sin salida y muchas veces tuvo las ganas de tirar la toalla y aceptar que el chico estaba muerto, pero al final algo lo impulsaba, a seguir a moverse, a buscarle y no quedarse allí postrado como idiota.

Viajó por casi toda Europa y Asia, siguiendo todo tipo de pistas como algunas corazonadas hasta que en uno de sus viajes por Noruega descubrió que su pequeño estuvo allí, justamente en al capital de aquel país pero sobretodo no vivía solo, los vecinos le dijeron que siempre veían a un chico con él, y la descripción de este era exacta con cierta persona que odiaba desde hacía años; pero su odio solo le dio más impulsos por buscar a la pareja de amigos y quitar a su petirrojo de las garras de aquel lobo, que lo estaba acompañando. Aun si eso significaba ir a todos lados, pero lo haría, estaba decidido y lo prometió y lo cumpliría. 

Las olas rompían de forma pacífica y se disolvían en espuma blanca, era relajante no solo verlo y escucharlo sino sentir aquella agua mojar sus pies, ya ni hablar de la arena mojada que se hundía a cada pasó lento que daba por aquella playa, su voz tarareaba una canción que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba y de cierta forma lo relajaba. El sol bañaba su piel un poco más blanca de lo habitual y el agua desaparecía sus huellas sobre la arena, se detuvo al ver una pequeña concha en la playa se agachó para recogerla entres sus dedos encontrándose con que era un cangrejo ermitaño dejándolo que caminara por la palma de su mano con total diversión.

—¡Tim!-escucho como lo llamaban desde lo lejos. Se incorporó aún con el pequeño cangrejo entre sus manos, hasta tener a la persona que le llamaba frente suyo- Sabes que tienes prohibido salir así como así, aún no estás del todo recuperado-advirtió preocupado por el estado del menor, que solo le sonrió devuelta.

—Mira lo que encontré, Kon-mostrando el pequeño cangrejo que estaba entre las palmas de su mano, sin desaparecer su sonrisa que hacía muy poco logró recuperar con mucho esfuerzo de parte de Stephanie y Conner.

—Es muy lindo, pero-mientras hablaba de ello, tomó el pequeño cangrejo de las suaves y pálidas manos del menor para dejarlo en la arena- el merece estar en su lugar, que es la playa-dijo con una sonrisa, y tomando la muñeca del menor para darle un tirón suave.

Regresaron a la pequeña casa que habían conseguido hacia un tiempo con ayuda de Stephanie, para evitar dejar más pistas de su ellos dos mientras el menor se escondía bajo el nombre de una chica como dejarse el cabello largo y ponerse pupilas verdes sin graduación (que solo ocupaba cuando salía de la casa).

Al ingresar en la residencia el menor se fue a pasos tranquilos y aún descalzo hasta la sala donde estaba su amiga arrullando a un pequeño bebé envuelto entre esas las mantas y pero el pequeño no daba su brazo a torcer con la rubia, pero esta no se rendía. Cuando Tim se le acercó esta le entregó al menor, el tercer petirrojo lo acuno entre sus brazos mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala, la rubia se fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo para los tres como la leche del menor, Conner por su parte se sentó a su lado para estar cuidando al papá joven que tarareaba aquella misma canción que cantaba mientras daba su caminata por la playa; el bebé se quedó dormido de poco a poco sacándole una sonrisa más cariñosa a su papá, que dio un suave beso en la frentecita del pequeño.

—¿Puedo ir a dejarlo a su cuna? Si me dejas claro-preguntó el súper chico al menor. Tim le miro por unos segundos antes de llevar su vista a su bebé, para acariciar su pequeña mejilla antes de asentir con lentitud. Conner se acercó al chico para tomar al pequeño y marchándose con él.

Superboy llegó a la habitación de Tim donde se encontraba la cuna del pequeño bebé, donde lo depositó con cuidado tapándolo con sus mantas asegurándose de que este seguro y aún durmiendo. Al estar más tranquilo, se regresó a la sala de estar para revisar al tercer ex Robin que estaba acostado viendo televisión o intentaba porque se estaba quedando dormido, y miro a Conner al sentir como alguien le acariciaba la cabeza y este dijo:

—¿Te tomaste las vitaminas?-preguntó con una sonrisa, el de ojos cielo asintió de forma cansada. Se acomodó más contra el mueble dejándose caer en un profundo sueño por las caricias que le daba su amigo, que dejó de hacerlo para ponerle una sabana fina al menor.

Se alejó del chico para irse a la cocina donde estaba Stephanie preparando aún la comida, el mayor se ofreció a ayudarle a la chica y después de eso hablaron de cosas triviales y sin relevancia entre los dos, hasta que el tema de Tim llegó de improvisto, Conner miró a la Batgirl que dejó de picar la verdura y se quedaron en un profundo silencio hasta que Superboy lo acabo tomando la palabra diciendo:

—Sabes que no podemos dejarlo solo, y menos enfermo de Anemia-la rubia no lo contradijo, tenía razón en ello Conner, y aún menos con la posibilidad de caer en depresión-. Tú tienes que regresar a Gotham, Bruce puede sospechar tu desaparición y no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos atrapen, no aún-la chica solo asintió.

Bronw siguió con la preparación de la comida con la ayuda del mayor, no volvieron a hablar del tema ni mucho menos de otra cosa porque ambos pensaban en los mismo, y ese era Tim y el pequeño, que respondía al nombre de: Jason Edward Todd; aún en contra de todo y las negaciones de sus dos amigos por ponerle el apellido del mercenario al pequeño, sin contar el nombre de este. Conner, estuvo casi una semana tratando de convencer al menor de cambiar de parecer y ponerle el nombre del su padre como el apellido Drake, sin embargo sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas y terminó aceptando a regañadientes ese nombre, ellos no odiaban al bebé pero si al padre y el menor por más que pedía que no le echaran la culpa al anti héroe, y que único culpable de todo era él y solo él.

—¿Está en Gotham?-preguntó Tim con calma. Mientras dejaba en la mesa de centro el biberón vacío después de comer al pequeño Edward. En la comodidad del sofá de la sala, con el sonido de la televisión en el fondo y el único que rompía el silencio que comenzaba a reinar en la estancia.

—Si, pero ni te creas que te librarás de mi, Tim-le respondió Superboy con una sonrisa, mientras rodeaba el mueble y se sentaba en el lado contrario vacío. Viendo con total atención al pequeño infante, y encontrando para su desgracia muchas similitudes con el mercenario pero esos ojos azules como el mismo cielo, solo puedo haberlos heredado del petirrojo menor hasta podía aventurarse a decirle a alguien que la sonrisa de Tim, la tenía el pequeño Edward.

—Puedes irte, Kon-mencionó con calma Tim, y antes de escuchar algún reproche del clon de Superman este hablo-. Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí y Jay hasta ahora, pero tú y Stephanie tienen una vida por delante; y yo solo me e vuelto una carga, molesta y pesada que los detiene. Estaré bien, saldré adelante solo-le dio una sonrisa al mitad kriptoniano, como dando una pequeña pausa para retirar y seguir-. Así que regresa con los Titanes, ellos te necesitan más que yo-

—No-dijo directo y sin ningún titubeo, Superboy-. Yo no estuve en el momento que más me necesitabas, fui idiota como amigo y te deje solo en ese hospital, y me comporté aún más idiota aquella noche en la torre T y quiero remediarlo todo. No pido intentar nada contigo pero, quiero verte verdaderamente feliz a ti y a Edward; quiero ser tu apoyo cuando más me necesitas desde ahora en adelante, un hombro en que llorar y en la persona que te cuide las espaldas, y por lo menos ser parte de sus vidas-firme y serio mientras se acercó un poco más donde el menor, que no había intentado callarlo ningún momento solo escucho cada palabra y oración del contrario.

—¿Ni con kriptonita?-preguntó con burla para aligerar el ambiente tenso. Conner le respondió con unas risas y una negación de cabeza suave, mientras escuchaba las risas del contrario y luego las del bebé.

—Ni con kriptonita-respondió Conner, antes de cargar al pequeño Edward entre sus brazos para evitar que el pequeño diablillo le jalara el cabello azabache de Tim, como era su costumbre.

El menor mientras tanto, se trenzó el pelo para evitar molestias y miraba con ternura como su amigo jugaba con el pequeño hasta que el ultimo lo atrapó una de las manos de Superboy, para empezar a mordisquear los dedos con total calma. Las risas de Tim no se hicieron esperar al ver la pequeña travesura de su hijo, en cuanto al súper chico solo sonrió más alegre y dijo:

—Creo que, muy pronto le saldrán los dientes...-dijo sin apartarle los dedos de la boca a Edward, al saber que se pondría a llorar si le quitaba su nuevo " _juguete_ ". El joven detective tomo un pequeño chupón y se lo dio al bebé en sustitución de los dedos del mayor, no protestó el pequeño solo miro con curiosidad al par de adultos antes de removerse para acomodarse en los brazos de Kent.

 **~...Continuará...…~**


	16. Capítulo XV

**Las vueltas de la vida.**

Se podía sentir el olor del agua salada impregnada en el viento, el sonido de las olas calmas todo era perfecto y tranquilo, era lo que pensaba el menor viendo todo sentado sobre la manta que había puesto sobre la arena, su vista azulina recayó en su pequeño niño que estaba jugando junto felizmente con su tío cerca de la orilla del agua. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro tanto de alegría como de melancolía, llevaba tiempo peleando con el sentimiento de ser el culpable de todo, de escuchar las preguntas del menor por su padre y no mentiría sino se había largado a llorar a escondidas de su hijo, y ser consolado por su amigo.

—¡Papi!-dijo el pequeño niño. Que llegó corriendo a donde su papá con el balde de plástico, para sentarse encima de la manta y darle vuelta al balde mostrando las conchas y caracolas que encontró con ayuda de su tío, por lo largo de la orilla de la playa.

Ver la sonrisa de su hijo, y él como le contaba como encontró cada una de aquellos tesoros en la arena de la playa le hizo recordar que al menos tenía algo a lo que aferrarse, pero sobre todo, un pequeño recuerdo de su más grande amor y del que no se arrepentía. Se quedaron un tiempo más en aquel lugar hasta que el pequeño niño se quedó dormido del mismo cansancio, el menor cargo al pequeño niño entre sus brazos mientras que su amigo recogía todo. 

La tarde cayó por la hermosa playa, Tim estaba terminando de preparar el almuerzo con total tranquilidad escuchando solo el sonido de la televisor de la sala transmitiendo una serie que estaba viendo antes el joven detective, mientras que en él cuartos específicamente al que le pertenecía a Edward, se encontraba durmiendo su siesta abrazando un peluche de Pikachu que su tío Conner le había regalado en su tercer cumpleaños y desde entonces no podía dormir tranquilamente sin el. En cuanto a Superboy, se tuvo que ir por una emergencia de los Titanes desde hacía un par de minutos y volvería dentro un par de horas.

El sonido del timbre de la casa hizo que el menor detuviera sus labores, apago la llama de la cocina y se encaminó hasta la entrada pero un extraño sentimiento lo comenzó a embargar por cada paso que daba, era normal su paranoia sus amigos se lo recalcaron que era sus hormonas y el instinto de mama oso sobre protector sobre su pequeño cachorro, pero el joven detective solo era precavido, más aun teniendo enemigos que podrían ir tras su cabeza, al descubrir que aún respiraba y vivía entre los demás mortales. Abrió la puerta, escondiendo un cuchillo pero de todo lo que se esperaba lo que encontró frente a él lo dejó perplejo, y sintió un miedo horrible formársele y su propio cuerpo actuó para cerrar la puerta pero pelear contra la fuerza del contrario era imposible.

—¿Cómo demonios me encontrastes?-le lanzó con seriedad el menor, aún blandiendo el arma blanca en su mano derecha. Su mirada había quedado pegada en aquella persona, algo le decía que corriera tomará a Edward y huyera pero también había otra vocecita que pido que actuará como si solo fuera el único en el hogar- Y bien, me dirás o te saco a patadas-le amenazo sin titubeos.

El contrario se había quedado un tiempo examinando a Tim, de pies a cabeza, notando el pequeño cambio de look del menor y se adentró más en la casa para cerrar la puerta con pie y se abalanzó sobre el tercer petirrojo, desarmándolo y en contra de todo lo que pensaba el de ojos cielo, su atacante no lo iba a lastimar por el contrario lo estaba abrazando contra su cuerpo; su sorpresa no se hizo esperar se quedó estático y en blanco sin saber qué hacer o decir, las lágrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos pero se estaba negando a quebrase y aún menos el corresponderle el gesto, sus manos hicieron puño las orillas de su camisa. El otro por el contrario, al saber que el menor no respondería el gesto deshizo el abrazo y se separó un poco de este para ver con dolor como el otro evitaba quebrarse frente suyo, ganas no le hicieron para volverlo a abrazar pero la voz casi rota del menor lo detuvo, diciendo:

—Si viniste a ver si aún seguía vivo, pues felicidades aquí me tienes en carne y hueso... Ahora vete, que tengo que empacar mis maletas para mí desgracia-se dio la vuelta, dispuesto para irse de allí pero su muñeca fue atrapada por la mano del intruso que lo jaló y le abrazo por detrás de su espalda. Las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas pero se negaba a mostrar que había perdido-. Todd, suéltame. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo-

—Lo siento, babybird, lo lamento todo-murmuro el mayor con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro derecho del menor, escuchaba a la perfección los pequeños sollozos de su pajarito como sentir la respiración agitada de este. Lo apego más a su cuerpo mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de Tim, que ya para ese momento se derrumbó pero aún evitaba que sus sollozos y gimoteos fueran fuertes.

Desde la escalera que conducía al segundo piso, un par de ojos curiosos miraban la escena y se quedó allí sin moverse, solo se quedó allí viendo escondido. Tim lloró hasta que sus ojos se secaron y comenzaron a arder, Jason en todo ese tiempo no lo dejo de abrazar y aún menos cuando este quedando dormido entre sus brazos, le limpio el rostro y justo cuando se disponía de cargar al menor escucho el crujir de la madera de las escaleras; atrapando infraganti un par de ojos idénticos a los del tercer petirrojo que se escondieron con rapidez detrás de la pared cercana del pasillo de las habitaciones, el mercenario se concentró en el pequeño petirrojo que cargó con cuidado y lo llevó hasta el sofá de la sala donde lo depositó con cuidado; sin notar los pequeños pasos silenciosos que cierto pequeño daba al descender las escaleras cuidando de no pisar el tercer escalón que rechinaría si lo hacía, al estar en primer piso se acercó con cautela hasta la sala de estar y dijo:

—¿Usted es un amigo de mi papa, o del tío Kon?-la voz del pequeño niño asustó al anti héroe, que miro al pequeño que asustado se escondió detrás del reposabrazos del sofá.

Jason le tocó tomarse unos minutos para lograr digerir las palabras del pequeño, y su mirada se giró a Tim que seguía dormido y luego la llevo en dirección donde vio al pequeño solo por una fracción de segundos, y justo cuando iba a pedirle que saliera el pequeño niño volvió asomarse quitándole el aliento al mayor al ver más de cerca aquellos ojos cielo, y no sin pensarlo dijo:

—Sal, el lobo feroz no te comerá-Jason no quitaba su vista del niño. El pequeño se miraba dudoso por las palabras del mayor y con temor salió de su escondite, estuvo a punto de volver a este cuando vio que el otro adulto estaba acercando su mano-. Hey, no te voy lastimar pequeño-el mayor le dio una sonrisa, el infante se quedó inmóvil al tener la mano de Todd sobre su cabeza.

—Podría quitar su mano, no me gusta que me toquen...-pidió el niño con molestia, y quitándole la mano de Jason. La vista azulina del niño se fue a donde su papá para volverla a posar en el mercenario- Usted no me a respondido a mi pregunta, señor. Dígame, ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó con seriedad y frunciendo el ceño.

Jason se quedó sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer frente al niño, mando una mirada fugaz a Tim y un enorme nudo en su garganta y pecho se formaba y aumento más al devolver su vista en el pequeño, sabía que el menor lo odiaría por lo que iba a hacer pero valdría la pena, si pasaba lo que él quería que pasara después.

—¿Quieres mi nombre, eh? Es Jason Peter Todd, y los estuve buscando desde hace 5 años-

 **~...Continuará...…~**


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

 **¿Qué tan difícil es?**

-Dos minutos de retraso-dijo el de ojos cielo al chico frente a su puerta, y antes de que el otro dijera algo lo interrumpió-. No me interesa el porqué o el qué, ahora entra iré a buscar a Jay-con eso dicho se alejó de la entrada para subir al segundo piso por las escaleras.

-" _Hola Jason, ¿Cómo has estado?_ ", le cuesta demasiado decir-se preguntó así mismo sin preocuparse de ser escuchado, mientras entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta.

Se encaminó a pasos lentos hasta la sala, recordando el porque estaba allí, simple después de haberle dicho parte de la verdad al niño Tim no tuvo salida que aceptar el hecho que ahora no escaparía con facilidad del radar del mayor, y menos que su propio hijo cooperará en ello, así que llegaron a un acuerdo de visitas compartidas pero sin que estas incluyan las palabras patrullaje y villanos en la misma. Jason, acepto no tenía problemas con ello con esta era la décima visita y la semana de pasar con padre, en cuanto a Edward, ya lo tenía ganado el pequeño; era muy tierno y realmente inteligente por lo cual no tuvo problemas en aceptar sus disculpas como en no culpar a su papá de alejarlo de él, pero con Tim era otra historia, solo le hablaba por obligación o por algo de pequeño Edward en ese momento y sino, no había ninguna comunicación ni nada.

-¡Llamen a Cadmus, su clon de Superman ha sido encontrado!-comentó con burla al encontrarse a Conner en la sala de estar. La mirada roja que le lanzó Superboy a Jason, era claro indicativo que no era su persona menos querida y ganas no le hacían falta para destrozarlo con sus propias manos pero, no lo haría, solo por qué cierto niño lloraría la muerte de su padre.

-Pero este clon de Superman, puede abrazar y tener una conversación con cierto petirrojo que tú no-le devolvió Conner con una sonrisa burlesca. Dos podían jugar el juego, y Conner sabía a la perfección que era lo que le estaba matando y doliendo desde que el mercenario encontró a Tim y su hijo, y meterle sal a la herida era su juego favorito desde entonces.

Jason estaba a punto de meterle una bala de kriptonita a ese puto clon, cuando escucho el ruido de pasos apresurado en la escalera como la inigualable voz del pequeño niño llamándole, miro una vez más a Conner antes de gruñirle como perro rabioso e irse con su hijo, el cual cargo en sus brazos escuchando las risas del menor. No muy lejos de allí estaba Tim, con su cara llena de neutralidad e indiferencia se acercó al par y dijo:

-Llévalo puntualmente a la escuela, no quiero recibir quejas de sus profesores, nada de comida basura, nunca lo dejes dormir solo y sin su peluche, y bajo ninguna circunstancia; y me importa un bledo si es Bruce o Batman el que te llama, no lo dejes sin supervisión por más de 5 minutos, ¿Oíste?-le repitió las mismas palabras que cada día que le tocaba recoger a Edward se las repetía sin cesar, casi como si estuviera programado para ello. Jason solo bufo aburrido- Si le pasó algo remedo de animal, te mato y será mil veces peor que la tortura del Joker-mirándolo junto con esa voz de ultratumba total, que muy pocas veces era escuchada de parte del tercer petirrojo.

-Ya entendí, babybird ni que fuera idiota-le respondió muy tranquilo de la vida, ignorando el reproche del otro por el apodo que usó en este.

Y como dice por allí: " _Entre el dicho y el hecho hay un gran trecho"_ , para Jason le quedo bien pegado eso...

Se podía ver al anti héroe corriendo de un lado a otro buscando a al pequeño niño, que hacía una hora atrás se había perdido en el enorme y concurrido centro comercial, ¿Como sucedió? Ni él sabe, lo tenía al segundo a su lado y luego ya no estaba; ahora estaba recorriendo medio centro comercial como loco sin encontrar ninguna pista del paradero del menor en cuestión, ya estaba sintiendo como una soga imaginaria se amarraba a su cuello y que tarde o temprano terminaría ahorcado, por el mismo o por alguien más.

- _Maldición, como jodidamente pude perderle la vista a mi propio hijo, Tim me asesinara cuando se entere y peor si no lo encuentro..._ -se dijo internamente Jason mientras corría desesperado y por accidente casi bota a una anciana que pasaba por allí. Había preguntado a varias personas pero estas o le hacían el feo por perder a un pequeño niño de 4 años o de plano se lo hartaban con la mirada.

Ya llevaba media hora corriendo por todo el lugar, y estaba a punto de sacar sus pistolas y amenazar a todos ante su paranoia creciente que alguien se había reparado al pequeño y adorable niño de 4 años, y justo cuando pasaba por una de las fuentes del centro comercial se encontró con que en las bancas puestas en la orilla de la fuente estaba sentado el pequeño totalmente tranquilo, y hasta jugando con el agua de enorme pileta. El mercenario corrió a o de él menor que seguía jugando de lo más tranquilo, y revisó que el pequeño no tuviera ninguna herida o golpe y antes de que le cuestionará algo, Edward dijo:

-Papa, me dijo que tú en cualquier momento me perderías así que solo seguí su consejo de quedarme en el lugar que me perdiste, y no hablar con extraños. Aunque una amable abuelita me dio un chocolate...-explicó el pequeño niño con total calma. Para Jason fue un golpe a su orgullo, al saber que su pequeño babybird ya lo había visto con cara de perder a su propio hijo, y no se había equivocado.

El mayor abrazo a Edward, el pequeño no se inmutó por el contacto físico ajeno hasta lo correspondió con tranquilidad y dando una sonrisa, Jason se lo llevó así cargándolo entre sus brazos para que esta vez el menor no se perdiese entre la multitud de personas, y a la vez calmado parte de su miedo al perder al pequeño niño, que se quedó dormido y con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su padre.

El resto de su tiempo compartido fue normal, si normal cuenta como el pobre Jason aún seguía adaptándose a la vida de ser padre de un pequeño de 4 años, aunque para él era casi cuidar de un pequeño bebé pero que podía hablar y caminar por sí solo, y como otra de las tantas advertencias que Tim le dio la pasó por alto al perder el peluche favorito de su hijo y por el cual lloro por tres horas seguidas; en definitiva no estaba hecho para ser un padre por más que lo intentara, tuvo que comprarle otro peluche a Edward para compensárselo hasta que justo dos días antes de regresar a casa con papa Tim, encontró el peluche de Pikachu debajo de uno de los muebles cosa que no comprendió el como llego allí el peluche.

-Ya voy...-se escuchó la voz del tercer ex Robin mientras se dirigía a pasos apresurados hasta la puerta.

Cuando Tim abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con el mercenario, que cargaba al pequeño Edward, que estaba completamente dormido y abrazando su nuevo peluche, que era un pantera negra. El menor tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltarse a reír al ver el rostro cansado y con ojeras del mayor, hasta podría aventurarse el decir que estaba con algo de estrés.

-Déjame adivinar...-comenzó a decir recargándose en el marco de la puerta- " _Perdiste_ " el peluche de Jay, le diste dulces cosa que lo mantuvo despierto...-iba a seguir enumerando todas y cada una de sus ideas que iban acertando a lo que le pasó al pobre Red Hood, sin embargo Jason le interrumpió con voz divertida y maliciosa.

-¿Y esa camisa que llevas puesta, no es mía?-aquella pregunta hizo sonrojar al menor al ser atrapado, y antes que algo fuera dicho por el mayor, Tim se había alejado de la entrada dejándole vía libre de entrar a la casa.

Jason vio como el pequeño chico de ojos cielo se iba a otro lado de la casa, lo hubiera seguido pero prefirió dejar ir a dejar al Edward a su cuarto donde lo arropó y dejó su mochila en un pequeño sillón que había en el cuarto. Salió del cuarto evitando hacer ruido, aunque era un poco irónico porque antes habían hecho el suficiente para que el infante se despertara, lo que nunca espero al salir del cuarto fue el ver a Tim recargado en la pared del pasillo vigilándolo; ambos adultos bajaron a la sala de estar sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que el mercenario no soporto más la lejanía de su pequeño babybird y lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló para atrapar su delgada cintura con su otra mano, y antes de que dijera algo Tim, Jason lo callo con un beso. Al principio, Red Robin se opuso al gesto pataleo, empujó y golpeó el pecho del Todd pero al final se rindió y rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del mayor.

 **~...Continuará...~**


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

 **Te extrañe.**

La antigua pareja de amantes no supieron ni cómo ni cuándo aquel beso paso de ser uno simple y casto, a uno hambriento y necesitado. Suerte fue que el pequeño Edward no escuchara el ajetreo que armaron el par en la sala de estar, y aún menos cuando este dio su final.

-Tienes suerte que hace tiempo me quite la matriz, o ya estarías gritándome como loco...-le dijo serio y aún herido por las palabras que hace años que el mercenario le lanzó. Se había terminado de poner la ropa, todo excepto la camisa que antes le pertenecía a Jason por qué se la lanzó a su antiguo dueño.

-¿Qué querías que dijera? Estaba aterrado, maldición me atrapaste con la guardia baja, Tim...-se defendió el contrario caminando hasta donde estaba el menor, que le daba la espalda enfurecido y aún dolido de recordar malas pasadas. Jason lo abrazo por detrás de la espalda, y beso su hombro derecho descubierto antes de apoyar su frente- Las palabras que dije ese día..., fueron sin querer...me arrepiento de verdad, babybird...-lo apego contra su pecho, casi con temor de que fuera solo una ilusión.

En la cabeza del menor trabajaba a todo lo que podía, engranaje tras engranaje, una parte de él estaba creyendo en las palabras de Jason y más cuando sintió la piel de su hombro húmeda y no por besos, quería aceptar al mayor de nuevo quizás fue un error haberlo atacado con esa noticia así de rápido pero también sus hormonas no eran las buenas en ese momento, todo era un cóctel para el desastre, viera por donde lo viera. Se dio la vuelta en aquel abrazo sin romper, para devolvérselo a Jason sintiendo como el otro lo apresaba más y seguía derramando aquellas salinas gotas sobre su hombro, cuello y clavícula.

La noche llegó en aquel hogar, el mercenario se quedó en la casa aún más por las insistencias del pequeño Edward por querer más tiempo con su padre y poder jugar con él. Tim y el mayor no volvieron a cruzar palabra alguna después del abrazo y aún menos durante la cena, Conner no llegó a casa por qué la misión que le asignaron en el espacio se prolongó para ese momento así que sólo iban estar el menor y su hijo solos en aquella casa, cerca de la playa. El tercer petirrojo había terminado de lavar los platos que fueron ocupados en la cena y se encaminó a buscar a su hijo y ¿Amante, novio...? No sabía qué nombre ponerle su relación y aún menos con el hecho de haber tenido relaciones, pero lo atribuía a la lejanía y los 5 años de abstinencia que habían tenido, o quizás, solo él había tenido.

Llego al segundo piso donde pudo captar la voz de cierto chico, se guió por esta hasta el cuarto de su pequeño Jay. Cuando se asomó por la puerta abierta del cuarto, puedo ver al mayor contándole una historia a su hijo que feliz y casi cayendo del sueño abrazaba el peluche nuevo que tenía; a Tim se le derritió el corazón de solo ver aquello, y con una sonrisa se alejó en total silencio del lugar.

-Fin...-murmuro en voz baja Jason, mientras cerraba el pequeño libro de cuentos. Miro al pequeño niño dormido y abrazando a su peluche, se levanto y arropó a aún más al pequeño con cuidado de no despertar, y le acarició el cabello antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Apago la luz de la lámpara que había en la mesa de noche, salió del cuarto de forma silenciosa y dejo entre abierta por cualquier cosa como también para que Jay no la pasará en penumbras y se aterrara, iba a caminar en dirección al segundo piso hasta que escucho alguien llamándolo a sus espaldas este se giró por sobre sus talones y se encontró con Tim, que tenía una manta en sus brazos y una pequeña y adorable sonrisa nerviosa.

-Jason... Tú, te...te puedes quedar a...a dormir, ¡Claro, si tú quieres!-soltó nervioso y algo tartamudo. El joven detective se recriminó por su forma de hablar, y se mordió los labios mientras se sonrojaba de la pura vergüenza que ni él mismo se explicaba, solo para parecer más adorable ante la vista del mercenario- Entiendo, que tú quieras pasar la noche aquí, así que no te preocupes...-no termino de decir aquella oración porque fue callado con un casto beso.

-¿No pasar la noche aquí? Esta loco si piensas que te dejaré solo a ti y Jay-le respondió Jason después del beso. Vio el hermoso sonrojo de su babybird aumentar hasta tener todo el rostro rojo como tomate, rió de ver aquella expresión y sin pensarlo mucho le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y luego en la frente a Tim, para luego tomar la manta que cargaba- Adivino que me darás el cuarto huéspedes, ¿o me equivoco, babybird?-le preguntó con diversión pegando sus narices, viendo de forma directa aquellos iris cielo que lo atraían como loco.

Drake solo asintió de forma nerviosa y lenta, sin saber cómo ni cuándo había olvidado cómo hablar frente al mayor y su mente solo le pedía a grito que volviera a besar aquellos labios pero, no lo haría, no quería caer en la tentación y se lamentó al ver como el otro se alejaba de su rostro, dio un suspiro antes de darse vuelta y disponiéndose a mostrarle el cuarto que usaría Jason.

La noche avanzaba a pasos lentos, que para el pobre de Red Robin eran una tortura mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, hasta que frustrado tira las sabanas al suelo y abraza una almohada contra su pecho y refunfuña por lo bajo. Se quedó allí viendo el techo un largo tiempo antes de girar su vista al pequeño reloj que había en su mesa de noche, que marcaban las 12:30 a.m, maldijo de nueva cuenta.

Jason por su parte estaba completamente dormido, o lo estuvo hasta sentir un peso extra en la cama que lo alarmó y casi estuvo a punto de tomar algún arma -que mantenía oculta de Tim- pero se detuvo al lograr captar aquel olor que solo una persona tenía, siguió haciéndose el dormido sintiendo como la otra persona se metía debajo de las sabanas y se apegaba un poco a él; y en eso el mayor lo atrapó con su brazo para finalmente apegarlo, no escucho queja ni le dieron golpes para que lo liberaran sino que el contrario se acomodó y dejó su rostro pegado a su cuello y pecho.

-Se que estas despierto-murmuro contra el pecho de Jason. Una pequeña risa del mayor se dejó escuchar, mientras se podía oír las quejas del menor hasta que se fueron apaciguando al sentir las suaves caricias en su espalda, que le hicieron sacar un suspiro de satisfacción-. Te extrañe-comenzó murmurar sin darse cuenta de manera suave y aletargada.

-Yo también, babybird-correspondió Jason. Mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente al menor que ahora estaba completamente dormido en sus brazos, después de mucho pelear por conciliarlo.

Jason siguió acariciando acariciando la espalda de su pequeño petirrojo mientras escuchaba y sentía la respiración acompasada de este, hasta que cayó dormido sin embargo fue despertado por segunda vez consecutiva pero esta vez quien fue el causante de ello era el pequeño Jay, que a diferencia de su papá que se metió en la cama del mercenario como don Pedro por su casa; el pequeño despertó a su padre y le explicó el porqué de que hacía en la habitación, por lo cual Jason lo ayudó a subirse a la cama y le hizo un espacio entre Tim y el, para que el pequeño durmiera cerca de los dos.

~...Continuará...~


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

 **Reconstruyendo nuestras vidas.**

-Y es la última-dijo el mayor dejando una caja en aquel cuarto que aún faltaba por arreglar. Se dejó caer en el piso de la habitación para descansar un poco, mientras con el dorso de su mano se limpió un poco el sudor de su frente.

-Te dije que te podía ayudar, Jason ni que tuviera algo-se quejo Tim llegando a la estancia. Se acercó a pasos tranquilos a donde estaba el mayor, para abrazarlo por la espalda y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Llevaban 5 meses después del encuentro de ellos dos y el que por fin el pequeño Jay conociera a su padre, en todo ese tiempo recobraron su relación pero no hicieron falta las amenazas de Stephanie y Conner sobre lastimar de nueva cuenta al pequeño petirrojo y a su hijo. Tuvieron que aclararle al resto de la familia que el menor seguía vivo, y que no estaba solo, Bruce no se sorprendió el ya había descubierto pero decidió callar, de allí el resto de la familia regañaron a la pareja como mimaron al pequeño niño ni que hablar de Alfred que lo consideraba casi como su bisnieto. Luego de esa reunión y regaño familiar, Tim y Jay, se fueron a vivir al mismo departamento que antes era de la pareja claro tuvieron que arreglar muchas cosas, limpiar aquí y allá, y traer todo desde la casa que en la que vivían antes en las Bahamas.

-¡¿Papa, papi?!-gritó el menor entrando corriendo al cuarto, con un traje de gatito que Bárbara le regaló hacía 3 meses atrás. Jason atrapó a Tim y su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos antes de dejarse caer al piso con ellos encima suyo, sacándole risas al pequeño mientras que su babybird le regañaba entre risas.

-Jason, suéltame que aún falta cosas por arreglar-pidió Tim tratando de salir del agarre de su pareja. El mayor solo lo afirmó más contra su cuerpo, y lo beso al momento que el menor quedó completamente con la guardia baja logrando relajarlo y que dejara de protestar, hasta que tuviesen que separarse al sentir los reproches de su pequeño hijo.

-No se vale papá, yo también quiero beso de papi-hizo un puchero mientras pedía de forma inocente y adorable. Sus dos padres rieron al unísono, mientras que el pequeño niño de ahora 5 años los miraba molesto y algo resentido. Tim atrapó al pequeño apegándolo a él como también a Jason y le dio varios besos por todo el rostro, sacándole varias risas al menor.

Después de ese pequeño tiempo en familia el mercenario con ayuda de Jay comenzaron a desempacarla las cosas del último que casi principalmente juguetes o peluches, y ayudando a su hijo a acomodar, mientras Tim se encargaba de la ropa y zapatos de su hijo. El resto de la mañana y tarde se la pasaron arreglando todo, para más tarde se quedaron jugando con el pequeño Jay correteándolo por toda el departamento haciendo creer que su padre era un enorme dragón que iba a comérselo, lo malo es que el pequeño se lo creyó demasiado y al encontrar el bastón de Red Robin le dio un buen golpe en la cara dejándole un hematoma en la frente a Jason; mientras tanto Tim estuvo muriéndose de la risa en cuanto curaba al mercenario y el pequeño niño le pidió disculpas con ojos de cachorros deprimidos a su padre, que las acepto y le revolvió el pelo.

Cuando la noche llegó, Jay ya estaba completamente dormido y sin señales que despertaría hasta el día siguiente, Todd fue el que se encargó de ir acostarlo y arroparlo; mientras que su babybird guardaba los últimos platos y vasos en la alacena y cuando se disponía a cerrarla fue asaltado por un abrazo y besos en su cuello y clavícula, que al principio sacaron cosquillas y sus risas fueron cambiando por suspiros y jadeos, que aumentaron aún más al momento que las manos de Red Hood se aventura por encima de la ropa del menor.

Jason cargó en sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de su novio hasta la habitación que compartían, comiéndose entre besos y caricias desasiéndose de la ropa de a poco a poco, solo disfrutando el momento de ellos dos juntos; marcándose la piel entre sí con chupetones, mordidas, besos y arañazos, que disfrutaron provocarse y dieron más extasíes llevándolos al borde de la locura por la forma tortuosa de sus caricias.

-Te amo-se murmuraron mutuamente la pareja antes de reír al coincidir al mismo tiempo, mientras sus frentes estaban pegadas una a la otra solo dejando una pequeña distancia entre ellos.

Se dieron un pequeño beso para abrazarse sin ganas de despegarse entre sí, pero teniendo a un pequeño niño por ley tenían que vestir al menos con algo estar en ropa interior, por si algo sucedia. Jason ayudó a Tim en alcanzarle sus bóxers y le entregó la camisa que antes ocupaba el este para que durmiera con ella, cosa que no rechazó el menor, mientras que el otro se puso solo sus bóxers y se dejó caer en la mullida cama matrimonial y encima de Tim; este se rió por la forma infantil del contrario y sonrío al sentir los fuertes brazos del mercenario encerrarlo en un abrazo y como este se acurrucaba en su pecho, le peino el cabello de forma cariñosa hasta caer junto al anti héroe en un profundo sueño mientras sus manos acunaron parte del cuerpo de Jason.

-¡¿Papá, Papi?!-gritó desesperado cierta vocecita infantil, mientras seguía rompiendo en llanto y gimoteos.

Los dos adultos se despertaron de forma rápida, solo se vieron un segundo antes de saltar fuera de la cama y salir del cuarto en dirección rápida a donde el menor. Ambos padres entraron al cuarto que solo era alumbrada por la lámpara de la mesita de noche, y se encontraron al pequeño niño llorando en la cama sentado y abrazado sus piernitas, Tim se acercó al menor mientras Jason encendía la luz de la habitación y viendo como el pequeño seguía llorando aún por más que su babybird intentará calmarlo, hasta que entre gimoteos Jay dijo:

-¡Pro...prometo ser un buen niño...ya no...no...haré travesuras...por favor...reemplacen...!-los dos adultos miraron al pequeño, que terminó abrazando a su papi. Mientras, Tim acariciaba la cabeza y cabellos de su hijo mientras susurraba algunas palabras.

-Campeón, Timmy y yo nunca te cambiaríamos aún si pudiéramos-dijo Jason que se había acercado e hincó para estar a la misma altura de Jay, que sorbió su nariz mientras se despegaba su rostro del abdomen de su papi. El del mechón blanco alargó su mano al rostro del niño para limpiarle las lágrimas con los pulgares- ¿Quién te dio esa idea loca?-cuestionó con tranquilidad.

-El...el tío Damian...di...dijo que ya no me querrían...-respondió con gimoteos y sorbiendo su nariz Jay, antes de esconder de nueva cuenta su rostro. Tim, le mando una mirada sería como serena al mayor para que se relajara los ánimos al notar su entrecejo fruncido, comprendía su ira pero ahorita no era el momento indicado para perder la cordura.

Jason se calmó los ánimos mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada cíelo de su pareja que ahora cargaba al infante entre sus brazos arrullándolo y acariciando la espalda del niño, que para ese momento había dejado de llorar pero aún gimoteaba mientras sus manitas se aferraban a la camisa de su progenitor, Todd se restregó el rostro con sus manos y se acercó a donde Tim y su hijo; el más bajito le entregó con cuidado al pequeño Jay que se quejó un poco al sentirse lejos del calor protector de su papi, pero dejo de hacerlo al momento que el mayor lo siguió arrullando.

-Ya se durmió-confirmó con susurro Jason, temiendo despertar al pequeño.

Tim solo le hizo señas para que saliera del cuarto con el pequeño lo cual hizo para que el otro apagara las luces del cuarto y se llevará con él, el peluche de Jay y se dirigió a pasos tranquilos hasta la habitación que compartía con el mercenario, se acostaron en la cama los tres mientras los dos padres se quedaron esperando un tiempo por si su hijo llegaba a despertar y llorar de nueva cuenta, sin embargo no lo hizo.

Tres dias más tarde la pequeña familia fue hacer una linda visita a la mansión Wayne. Fueron recibidos con una sonrisa por parte de Alfred y Dick, siendo el anciano mayordomo el que se llevó al pequeño Jay con él para preparar galletas mientras esperaban a la llegada del par de murciélagos a la mansión, y así dejando a la pareja platicando y en cierta forma peleando con el mayor de los robins por tonterías como por las anécdotas que recordaban entre sí. Cuando el ruido de la puerta de la enorme casona hizo ruido junto el replique de pasos que conducían hasta la sala de estar donde los otros tres chicos estaban hablando.

-Alfred me aviso de su visita sorpresa, pero no esperaba verlos solo a ustedes dos-dijo Bruce con seriedad, y viendo a la pareja que sonrieron de forma complice. Nada bueno se avecinaba si ellos dos se miraban de esa forma, algo que no pasó por alto el patriarca de la familia como su primogénito.

-¡Abuelito!-se escuchó el grito de Jay, que llegó corriendo y detrás de él iba Alfred.

-¿Es un...dra...dragón?-murmuro atropellado por el miedo, el ahora adolescente. Damian retrocedió inconscientemente un par de pasos hasta chocar con el respaldo del sofá, sin apartar su vista asustada de cierta personita.

Jay traía puesto un disfraz de dragón que su padre se encargó personalmente de buscar, y se estaba acercando al menor de los robins haciendo gestos y dando gruñidos adorables; el nieto de Ra's Al'Ghul de un momento para el otro salió corriendo aterrorizado del lugar y el pequeño Jay solo lo siguió hasta el pie de las escaleras para lento regresar corriendo con una sonrisa a donde estaba Red Robin, lo sentó en su regazo mientras Jason y Dick miraban el vídeo y se reían de cómo el ex asesino casi se cae de las escaleras en su penosa huida del adorable dragócito, Bruce solo se hizo de la vista gorda al saber que su hijo biológico hizo algo para que sus otros tres hermanos se pusieran de acuerdo.

-Papa-llamo Jay al mercenario-, ¿Lo hice bien?-le cuestionó el menor mientras se quitaba la capucha de su trajecito. Tim solo mando una mirada fugaz a Jason, mientras sus dedos peinaban el cabello morenos de su pequeño hijo.

-¡De maravilla!-le dijo alegre, controlándose de no soltar una mala palabra o terminaría con un cojín en la cara por parte de Tim, y un regaño del resto. Jay saltó de su lugar para ir a donde el mayor a exigir su pago con un pequeño puchero, Jason le entregó una bolsa de chocolates al pequeño niño- Corre, yo me encargo de la fiera de tu papi-le dio un pequeño empujón.

Jay salió corriendo de la sala de estar con rumbo a la cocina con Alfred, el cual no le reprocharía en esos momentos al pequeño niño el comer dulces. Tim por su parte, al ver a su hijo huir con la bolsa de dulces no dudó ni dos segundos en levantarse y disponerse a perseguirlo pero fue detenido por los brazos fuertes de Jason que lo terminaron cargando sobre el hombro derecho del mercenario, mientras el joven detective le golpeaba la espalda y gritaba que lo bajara mas sus pedidos fueron ignorados olímpicamente por el contrario.

Jason se encaminó a paso tranquilo hasta los jardines de la mansión donde por fin dejo en el suelo a su pareja, Tim le miro molesto y al estar libre quizo regresar adentro del hogar pero fue detenido por el agarre del mayor en su cintura que lo apego al cuerpo contrario, gruño y refunfuñó como insulto al del mechón blanco, mientras este solo se hizo de oídos sordos con total calma.

-Vamos, babybird, no te enfades o me harás recurrir a medidas extremas para calmarte-le advirtió con tono juguetón, mientras tenía apresado al más bajo entre sus dos brazos. Escucho el gruñido frustrado como rabioso del menor, para luego tener la cabeza de este recargada en su pecho mientras los ojos cielo se escondían debajo de sus párpados.

-Tu le pagas la visita al dentista-le respondió derrotado y ya sin ganas de pelear, al ver que era pérdida de tiempo y energías contra Jason.

~...Continuará...~


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

 **Familia.**

 _7 años después..._  
 _Ciudad de Gotham..._

-¡Ya llegué!-aviso un niño de 12 años que entraba a la casa. Con su mochila al hombro se fue de forma directa a la sala de estar de la casa para dejar tirada el bolsón en el piso, y luego se dejó caer en el sofá cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha de su suéter.

Se escucharon los pasos lentos acercándose hasta el lugar donde el menor dormía, la persona mando una mirada al chico en el sofá e intento subirse al sofá del lado de uno de los reposabrazos pero falló en su intento al ser muy alto para esta, un adorable puchero y sonrojo salió de sus mejillas mientras evaluaba como llegar a su meta y tomó la decisión de escalar del lado -por el lado de la piernas del menor- donde dormía el otro, aplastándolo y siguió gateando hasta llegar a la altura del pecho del casi adolescente para acostarse a dormir junto a este. El chico lo rodeó con sus brazos para protegerlo como asegurarse que estuviera allí y no escapase.

-Oye, Timmy ¿No has visto la caja de herramientas?-preguntó cierto mercenario. Este entraba a la casa con una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones holgados, completamente sucios de aceite que también había en sus brazos, manos y parcialmente en su rostro.

-¿Revisaste bien la cochera, Jason?-se escuchó la voz desde la cocina como de los pasos saliendo de esta- ¿Le preguntaste a Jay? Sabes que a él le gusta ocupar tus herramientas-le comentó con diversión y soltando algunas pequeñas risas.

-No será necesario, está dormido, ¿Sabes lo qué significa..?-dijo Jason acercándose a su pareja. Para abrazarlo por la cintura y apegarlo a su pecho, el menor en lugar de quejarse por el hecho de que le ensucie las ropas se apegó más al otro como enredo sus brazos en el cuello del mercenario y finalmente este último acortó la distancia en un beso pausado y cariñoso.

-Por favor, no me enseñen en primera persona como procrear, además que traumaran a James-dijo el chico de 12 años levantándose del sofá cargando en brazos a su hermanito de 4 años, que se tallaba los ojos mientras bostezaba. Los dos adultos dejaron de besarse al instante de escuchar a su hijo mayor quejarse, Tim regaño devuelta a Jay mientras que Jason solo reía a carcajada suelta.

Durante ese largo tiempo, la pequeña familia se afianzó sé comprometieron después de dos años viviendo juntos y al año siguiente tuvieron una nueva adición, su pequeño y segundo hijo; James Ethan Todd, a diferencia de su hermano mayor el pequeño salió pelirrojo y los ojos verdes, pero tenía la piel blanca porcelana. Como era de esperarse desde que la pareja dio el anuncio a Jay este rompió en llanto aún creyendo que sería enviado a un orfanato, lograron convencerle de lo contrario pero no evitó que el mayor odiara al pequeño al ver cómo toda la atención que antes recibía fue dada a James; lo hizo hasta que el pequeño niño poco a poco fue cambiado le esa perspectiva y como este lo perseguia para jugar o acompañarlo, hasta la primera palabra que dijo fue el nombre de James, mal dicho pero dijo.

-Jay, ve a lavarte las manos y ayuda a tu hermano-dijo Tim más calmado. El nombrado no protestó y antes de que lo fuera a regañar tomó su mochila con una de sus manos mientras la otra cargaba a su hermanito, y se fue escaleras arriba con dirección a su cuarto y luego al baño, cuando los dos niños desaparecieron de la vista de los dos petirrojos, el menor de ellos se dio vuelta mirando fijamente al mercenario-. Y tú...-mientras decía eso lo toco con su dedo índice en el pecho a su novio- Sube, tienes que darte una buena ducha, iré por la ropa después-

-Así nada más ni un beso me vas a dar, babybird-se quejo falsamente molesto, haciendo reír al menor. Gruño, mientras atrapada de nueva cuenta al tercer ex Robin y lo apegaba a él para atacarle con besos en el cuello níveo, provocando más risas en el chico.

Su ataque cesó al momento de escuchar los pasos de sus hijos bajando las escaleras con total tranquilidad, el pequeño James aún andaba medio dormido y molesto por ser despertado de su siesta, por otro lado su hermano mayor, carraspeo para llamar más la atención de sus padres que solo intercambiaron risas mientras se separaban, pero, justo antes de que Jason se alejara de su babybird este lo tomo de la camisa y se paro de puntillas, y absoluta voz baja le susurró al mayor unas palabras al oído que solo hicieron embozar una enorme sonrisa en el mercenario; y antes de irse le robo un beso al contrario y subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, con rumbo a la habitación que compartían.

-Deben estar bromeando...-murmuro Jay al momento de comprender toda esa escena. Se llevó una mano a su rostro que se teñía de un leve rubor por la vergüenza, y maldecía a su cerebro. Sin embargo, un pequeño jaloneo en sus jeans lo hicieron salir de su mundo para ver a su hermanito menor, que aún tenía su agarre en el pantalón ajeno- ¿Qué sucede Jim?-le preguntó con una sonrisa al menor.

-Papa, dijo que podemos ir a jugar a la casa del tío Dick-le dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño niño pelirrojo. El moreno solo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza y soltaba unas pequeñas risas, de verdad estaba jodido con tener tal mente.

Los dos niños salieron de la casa, siendo el mayor que cargaba a su hermanito sobre su espalda mientras jugaban un juego mientras caminaban a paso tranquilo hasta la residencia de los Grayson, donde al llegar tocaron la puerta que fue abierta por una pequeña niña de cabello moreno y ojos verdes tóxico de piel bronceada, la pequeña tenía la misma edad que James. Los dos niños pequeños no tardaron en ingresar corriendo y gritando a la casa, siendo seguidos por el mayor que fue el que cerró la puerta de la casa, se encontró en la sala a su tío Dick que estaba haciendo flexiones.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó con diversión el acróbata. Mientras dejaba su rutina de ejercicio para mirar a su sobrino que estaba recargado en la pared de la sala con las manos metidas en su suéter rojo y una mirada neutra, por una extraña razón para el mayor le hizo recordar al Robin rebelde en su plena juventud.

-Empiezo a pensar, que ellos quieren un hijo más-bromeo el menor, aunque su tono de voz era más una afirmación que gesto de burla. La risa de su tío no se hizo esperar, el casi adolescente enarcó una ceja mientras miraba al otro reírse hasta sacar lagrimas.

-Parece que alguien nos descubrió-comentó el forajido mientras abrazaba el menudo, desnudo y mojado cuerpo de su pareja, y dándole unos pequeños besos en el cuello de este. Ambos chicos se encontraban en la tina del baño, disfrutando de su momento a solas. Escucho los suspiros de satisfacción de Tim, y como este de manera inconsciente dejaba más a la vista su cuello-, ¿No me digas que ya te calentaste, babybird?-le susurró en el oído al menor sacándole un jadeo.

-Como no hacerlo...si tus manos no se queda qui...quietas-murmuro y al final soltó otro jadeo el moreno más pequeño. Una de sus manos estaba firmemente agarrada al cuello de Jason, mientras la otra estaba agarrando el borde de la tina aguantando las sensaciones que tenía en ese justo momento.

Las manos del mercenario se encargaban de darle placer a su pequeño petirrojo, tanto jugando con el miembro del menor como penetrando con sus dedos la entrada de este. El pequeño Drake estaba jadeando y gimiendo sin control al momento que Jason aumentó el movimiento en sus manoseos, no tardó en comenzar a decir el nombre de este entre sus gemidos desesperados; el declarado Red Hood Alejo sus manos tanto de la entrepierna del menor como de su entrada para ir y tomarlo de la cintura y ayudarle a darse vuelta para que quedara sentado en su regazo, y a la vez enterrarse de forma lenta en el pequeño chico, el cual solo dio un jadeo ahogado mientras se enredaba sus manos al cuello de Jason por la intromisión.

Después de la ducha más prolongada entre la pareja y ambos chicos salieron salieron de la tina o mejor dicho, Jason tuvo que cargar en brazos al pobre de Tim, que dejó encima de la cama mientras le ayudaba al menor en pasarle la ropa ya que sus piernas no iban a responderle en un largo tiempo.

~...Continuará...~


	21. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX**

 **Las alas del petirrojo.**

-Duele...-se quejó Jason-. Hey no hay que ser cruel conmigo-le reprochó antes de sacar otro siseo de dolor y queja, Tim solo lo ignoro y siguió con su trabajo con total calma-. Timmy, mi amor no tienes por qué ser así, vamos no te enfades conmigo-pidió a su ahora esposo que solo lo ignoro.

-¿Enfadarme? ¡Enfadarme. Eso es lo mínimo de lo que siento por las estupideces que hicieron ustedes dos, casi mueren y yo con el alma en un hilo!-le regañó el moreno menor terminando de coser la herida y dejando las pinzas y aguja y demás indumentos en pequeño recipiente de metal, que contenía agua que se fue tiñendo en sangre.

Habían pasado tres días desde la boda de ambos chicos, y en esos tres días se había escapado el Joker y como era de esperarse el desgraciado hizo de las suyas durante ese tiempo desde soltar los leones y tigres del zoológico en un centro comercial concurrido hasta intentar volar en pedazos varios edificios del centro financiero, el tercer petirrojo tenía prohibido salir no sólo por el miedo del mercenario a que le sucediera algo sino que alguien debía cuidar al pequeño James que estaba enfermo en esos momentos. Jason no aceptó represarías ni demás y se fue a ayudar al nuevo Batman y al resto de clan en atrapar al loco payaso, mientras que Tim se unió con Barbara para ayudar desde la distancia a su pareja y familia, con lo que no contaban nadie fue que las cosas se complicaron al intentar atraparlo; el tercer petirrojo estaba al borde abandonar su palabra y tomar su traje de Red Robin y salir a ayudar y sobre todo salvar a su marido, pero se detuvo al escuchar la vos característica de su hijo en el intercomunicador y pudo jurar que casi le un paro cardíaco al pobre chico.

Al final de la noche Jay había logrado salvar al nuevo aprendiz de Catwoman, que atendía al nombre de Stray, aunque el menor no salió ileso del todo pero al menos era solo unos hematomas y cortes, algo totalmente diferente de su padre que había terminado atrapado en una bodega con un maldito androide y e allí la ira en aumento de papa y esposo de los morenos, que los esperaba con un botiquín en la sala de estar. Hubo gritos y regaños, casi podían jurar ver un ataque de nervios y pánico en menor al mismo tiempo, para después terminar con rostro neutro y no dirigirles la palabra mientras los curaba.

-Papá...-llamo el pre adolescente, que llevaba parte del viejo traje de Robin que le pertenecía a Tim- Lo siento, yo solo quería ayudar-explicó el menor con culpa. Mientras trataba de evitar una nueva pelea, donde solo se escucharían los gritos de su papá y como su padre intentaba calmarlo hasta abrazarlo pero este siempre le daba manotazos.

-Dios, Jay... Eres mi hijo, y lo menos que quiero es enterrarte antes que nosotros-comenzó a decir mientras mandaba una mirada fugaz a su Jason-. Con tu padre no puedo hacer nada, pero contigo...-trato de explicar Tim más calmado, y casi al borde de las lagrimas pero su lengua comenzó a trabarse y evitaba hacer salir más palabras entendibles. Ese era el miedo más grande de ambos padres el que uno de sus hijos fuera arrastrando a esa vida, y que pereciese como lo fue Jason en juventud, todo por un error de Bruce, pero esta vez retratado y provocado por ellos.

El anti héroe tomo el brazo del pequeño cerebrito para tirar de este y acercarlo lo suficiente para apegarlo a él y abrazarlo, escuchando levemente como este rompía en llanto en su hombro, el chico que estaba enfundado en el traje del chico maravilla se le quedo viendo a su padre casi estuvo apunto de querer consolar a su papá pero el mercenario con gesto pidió que saliera de la estancia, como le dio una sonrisa para calmarlo. Jay dio un cabezazo y salió de la estadía dejando a sus padres solos.

-Todo estará bien, babybird. Estamos aquí, estamos aquí-le repitió en tono tranquilizador, sus manos acariciaban la espalda y los cabellos morenos largo de su babybird. El pequeño seguía llorando contra su torso desnudo y vendado, se quedaron así hasta las lágrimas dejaron de caer y el mayor le dio un beso en la sien, sin ganas de apartarlo de él.

-No quiero que nada malo le pase, es mi bebe...mi pequeño niño-murmuro contra el pecho de Jason. El menor se acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo de Jason, queriendo estar más cerca del calor y la respiración como latidos relajantes de su pareja- ¿Estoy haciendo bien, con esto?-le preguntó a su esposo mientras lo miraba con la mejilla y su oído pegados sobre el corazón de este.

Jason le llevó la contraria a todo, hasta acepto que él también había regañado a su hijo después de que el asunto con el Joker lograra estar bajo control, le limpió los restos de lágrimas de su rostro de porcelana blanca. Se quedaron así un rato hasta que escucharon la voz débil de James llamar por la presencia del menor, Tim casi al instante olvido porque lloraba y salto de los brazos de Jason y fue a revisar a su segundo hijo enfermo; por el lado del mercenario solo sonrió levemente antes de hacerse camino por el mismo rumbo que se fue el tercer petirrojo, importándole poco el no portar camisa en esos instantes, cuando apareció por el umbral de la puerta de su pequeño hijo pelirrojo, se encontró con que el Tim estaba no sólo arrullando al pequeño -que debes en cuando tosía levemente y sorbía su nariz- sino que, también estaba acostado al lado del pequeño mientras le acariciaba los cabellos húmedos por la fiebre que aún se mantenía en el niño.

-¿Aún no baja la fiebre?-preguntó preocupado llegando al lado de la cama del pequeño James. Tim solo dio un sonido afirmativo sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza y cabellos rojos del niño, buscando la manera de menguar el dolor de cabeza de este, solo miro de reojo al otro adulto que ahora había tomado asiento del otro lado de la cama- Y si, ¿Llamamos a Alfred?-buscando una solución para la enfermedad de su hijo, la mano de tersa y blanca de su babybird dejó la cabeza pelirrojo para acariciar una de las manos del mercenario.

-¿Ahora quién es el papá preocupado?-preguntó con cierta diversión a su esposo, que no le halló la gracia a lo dicho. Suspiro con tranquilidad mientras volvía a reanudar sus caricias en el cabello pelirrojo del niño- Todo estará bien, Jim solo necesita descanso. Además, es normal que un pequeño quiera más atención cuando está enfermo-explicó con tranquilidad viendo atentamente como de quién hablaban los dos adultos abrió los ojos de forma lenta.

-Mami...-dijo el pequeño con cansancio y mostrando lo rosco que estaba a causa de su gripe, volvió a sorber su nariz como tosió un poco y después se apego al cuerpo de Tim, y este lo abrazo con tranquilidad.

-Todo estará bien cariño, tu papá y yo estamos aquí-murmuro con cariño Tim. Jason por su parte, tomó el espacio de la cama que tenía para acostarse y quedarse cerca de su esposo y segundo hijo, con lo que no contó el mayor fue que ambos cayeran dormidos junto al niño pero siempre estaban al pendientes.

Mientras Jason y Tim cuidaban como dormían con el pequeño James. En la habitación de su hermano mayor, el chico ya se había cambiado de ropa y estaba preparándose para dormir hasta que escucho unos golpeteos pequeños en el vidrio de su ventana, el moreno sin comprender nada se encaminó hasta esta y abrió las cortinas encontrándose con una persona que le sonreía de oreja a oreja totalmente feliz, casi juraba el chico ver aquella sonrisa era el mismísimo retrato del gato de Alicia y el país de las maravillas; abrió la ventana y sin cuestionar nada dejó que el otro entrara a su habitación, el chico entro a la estancia de forma ágil y grácil casi mostrándole a la copia de Jason su flexibilidad.

-Vaya, vaya, así que este es el nido del pequeño petirrojo-comentó con alegría mientras se quitaba sus googles verdes como también su casco, dejando a la vista del dueño de la habitación unas hermosas orejas negras que se movían captando todo los sonidos, ni que hablar su cola negra que se movía de un lado a otro completamente reflejando la curiosidad del intruso-, ¿Qué sucede birdboy, el gatito te comió la lengua?-bromeo mientras miraba al moreno de ojos cielo.

-Ya sé que no eres una chica-dijo con total firmeza y seriedad Jay, sin quitar su vista del mitad felino que había en su habitación y se mostraba curioso de las palabras dichas por este mismo.

Jay desde hacía un tiempo que investigaba al nuevo o nueva ayudante de Catwoman, que hacía poco tiempo comenzó a parecer al ojo del público de Gotham y descubrió que aquella felina había dejado muy bien escondido el género de su compañero de trabajo, y este mismo contribuía a ese misterio aunque no lo culpaba el hacerse pasar por chica y aún por su cuerpo ayudaba mucho a que los los demás villanos no intentarán matarlo sino que buscarán otro tipo de forma de torturarlo, así dandole tiempo para que mamá gato llegue al rescate o determinado caso alguno de los de clan del murciélago.

El recién descubierto chico hazlo los hombros como restando importancia de lo dicho por el nuevo petirrojo, y se sentó encima de la cama ante la analítica y casi acosadora mirada del otro, y como no acosarlo con la mirada si Jay prácticamente buscaba si tenía alguna herida y la tenía se notaba el cojeo de su pierna derecha evitando poner todo su peso en su pie, específicamente en el tobillo. El moreno más alto solo suspiro con molestia antes de ir por el botiquín que estaba en la sala de estar, como también de paso reviso a sus padres encontrando que estos estaban profundamente dormidos con su hermanito, regreso a su cuarto y cerró bajo llave se volteó para clavar su mida cielo en el los ojos ámbar del chico que aún estaba sentado en su cama y dijo:

-Quítate la bota derecha, tienes el tobillo lastimado-explicó de forma directa Jay mientras se acercaba a la cama. Se pudo escuchar un chasqueo de lengua del chico gato antes de acceder y quitarse la bota negra, junto con el calcetín dejando a la vista del petirrojo un tobillo demasiado hinchado- ¡¿Viniste a mi casa, con mi pie así?!-le riñó el menor.

-Ni que doliera, e sufrido peores cosas que un tobillo lastimado-restándole importancia el aprendiz de Catwoman. Los hermosos ojos ámbar dejaron de ver al nuevo chico del clan de los murciélagos, se sentía confrontado, atrapado y sin salida pero trato de ignorar, y lo logró cuando se comenzó a concentrar en no mostrar dolor al ser curado aún por más que Todd lo curase de forma cuidadosa.

-Te quedaras a dormir, ve avisándole a tu mamá gato-aviso con autoridad mientras terminaba de curar el pie derecho del chico, y cuando vio que el otro iba a protestar le interrumpió-. No me vengas con tonterías, con un tobillo así podrías caerte de los techos o empeorarlo aún más, mañana por la mañana te llevo de escolta a tu casa por ahora pasaras la noche aquí, ¿Entendido?-sus ojos cielo estaban pegados a los ámbar del contrario, mostrando su seriedad como preocupación por el afamado Catlad.

Jay le presto ropa para dormir a su nuevo invitado como también le cedió su cama mientras el dormía en el piso en un saco de dormir que tenía guardado en su habitación, sus padres no habían sospechado nada de nada todo iba bien y tranquilo, le dolían algunos hematomas en la espalda y piernas pero eran lo de menos, sin más se quedó dormido. Mientras que con el otro chico, su mente no dejaba de jugarle malas pasadas. El ya tenía presente que su trabajo como pequeño ladrón sería arriesgado como difícil, pero el ser atrapado por el payaso psicópata lo dejo aún aterrado hasta despertó esos viejos recuerdos que tenía muy bien escondidos dentro de su mente, o claro el había intento olvidarlos; pero no podía y ahora estos lo estaban atormentando dentro de sus sueños volviéndolos una verdadera pesadilla que lo orillaron a despertarse más de una vez en la noche, después de su noveno intento por dormir se tragó su orgullo y despertó al menor que estaba casi babeando la almohada en la que dormía.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó cansado y bostezando Jay. Mientras se sentaba encima de su saco de dormir, después de restregarse los ojos y limpiarse parte de la baba que bajaba por su quijada, miro al chico gato, notando de primera mano cómo este buscaba la forma de hacer más pequeño.

-Bueno, la cama es suficientemente grande para los dos así que recoge tus cosas y entra de tu lado, y apresúrate o cambio de idea-dijo como si fuera dueño del mueble. No quería demostrar que tenía miedo, pero para menor ya lo había descubierto sin falta que lo dijese, sus propio ojo como el comportamiento de sus oreja lo reflejaron.

Jay no dijo más, se adentró en la cama en el lado opuesto al que dormía en ese momento su acompañante -el izquierdo- , se hizo el dormido de forma fácil con los años de experiencia acumulados en ello, no tardó mucho en sentir como el otro se apegaba a él y tuvo que pelear con su dos instintos: el de alejarlo de manera fresca pro su espacio personal, y el apegarlo para consolarlo de sea de lo que fuese que lo tuviera de esa forma tan asustada. Cuando notó que el chico mayor se había relajado y dormido, le siguió en su camino no sin antes sentir como aquella suave y peluda cola de gato, se enredaba en su pierna izquierda, justo en su muslo.

~...Continuará...~


	22. capítulo XXI

**Capítulo XXI**

 **Viejas huellas.**

-¡Ya déjate de reír, gato sarnoso!-regaño el nuevo Robin, mientras le daba una patada al chico en traje negro, pero este lo evade con total facilidad. Se podía aún escuchar la risa que sacaba aún más de quicio al chico maravilla, que con su bastón intentaba golpearlo ahora pero el otro lo evadía de forma fácil.

-Ya me aburrí de esta danza, birdboy-declaró con un bostezo el aprendiz de Catwoman. Este en un movimiento ágil no sólo evadió otro ataque, sino que en un movimiento aún más limpio demostrando el control de su cola le arrebató el bastón al joven Robin, tomó el arma entre sus manos jugando con esta pasándola entre los dedos de su mano de manera experta y divertida-. Vamos, littlebird, ¿Qué tan malo es tener un avecilla más?-

Habían pasado tres meses desde el incidente del Joker, mientras en ese tiempo Jay logró convencer a sus padres de ser Robin con ayuda de Damian y el ahora nuevo hijo de Bruce Wyane, Terry Mcginnis, el cual ahora ocupaba el manto de Red Bird que antes le perteneció por un corto periodo al primogénito del multimillonario, fue difícil y aún más porque los padres de Jay se encargaron de entrenarlo de forma ardua, Jason en el área física y de resistencia, mientras que Tim trabajaba con él en la estrategias, liderazgo y agudización de sus demás sentidos aunque hubo un tiempo que también ayudaba a Jason en los entrenamientos físicos pero lo dejo al enterarse de una enorme noticia que sacudió a la pequeña familia, y esta era que iba a agrandarse un poco más porque ahora le tercer petirrojo estaba embarazado por tercera vez.

¿Qué había de malo con la noticia?

Ni él mismo primogénito del matrimonio Todd-Drake lo sabía, pero desde que le dieron la noticia no le agradó solo se sentía más amenazado con la llegada del bebé, aunque atribuía esa idea loca por las estupideces que su tío Damian le implantó de niño; y en otro plano su hermanito James estaba feliz por tener a un nuevo compañero de travesuras y no paraba de preguntar de forma impaciente cuando nacería, algo que sacaba risas a los padres de ambos hermanos. Las visitas del tío Conner y la tía Stephanie a la casa de la pareja no se hicieron esperar más conversaron con el mayor para ayudar en cuidar a Tim, por miedo en que recayera en enfermedad mientras estaba en cinta como sucedió mientras esperaba a Jay y James, lograron convencer al perro rabioso o mejor conocido como Jason Todd que no quería cerca al clon de Superman de su pequeño babybird.

-¡¿Y tú qué podrías saber pulgoso, si solo eres hijo único?!-le contraatacó el joven Robin en estado completo de furia. El pequeño chico gato paro de su juego con el bastón, y lo lanzó devuelta a Jay dandole una mirada sombrías, dolida y casi sin emociones.

-Aún por más hijo del Robin más inteligente seas, solo eres un chico tonto que no sabe de lo que habla-le atacó de forma fría y molesta el aprendiz de Catwoman. El otro chico se encaminó hasta la azotea del edificio donde salto para irse con rumbo desconocido para el héroe, que solo se quedó mirándole hasta desaparecer.

El pequeño Robin regresó a la cueva en compañía de Red Bird, ya que Batman estaba ocupado con un caso junto a Batwoman, Batgirl y Nightwing. Jay está rememorando su pelea verbal con Stray, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión porque dijo aquellas palabras antes de irse, no las comprendía en nada y aún menos al captar esa pequeña micro expresión de tristeza parcialmente en su rostro; iba a seguir preguntándose y cuestionándose así mismo hasta ganas no le hicieron falta de regresar a la ciudad y buscar al minino, peor la voz de su tío Terry lo detuvo, diciéndole:

-Lo que dijo Stray es cierto-el hijo del matrimonio Tod-Drake, estaba apunto de protestar pero el segundo hijo de sangre de Bruce lo detuvo tomando la palabra-, solo te diré algo sobrino, ese pequeño polluelo que aún no nace y tu ahorita odias créeme que Stray estaría feliz de que fuera su hermanito o hermanita menor-con eso dicho Red Bird se retiró para hacer pruebas a unas pistas que encontró de un asesinato en los muelles.

Los días pasaron y solo la curiosidad y ansias por saber el verdadero pasado del gatito como del nombre real de este, ya que el mayor siempre evitaba dárselo y su mentora aún menos se lo entregaría así como así, así que tomó la decisión de buscar por su cuenta todo tipo de pistas y a medida que avanzaba con su investigación fue chocando con más y más callejones sin salida y extraños; el primero fue que no había ningún registro del menor antes de la edad donde Selina Kyle, su actual tutora legal y madre adoptiva, lo tomara bajo su cuidado (a los 8 años). No habían registros ni de orfanatos ni ningún lugar de acogida de menores, creía que el menor era algún chico de la calle pero cada vez investigaba más esa idea se disipaba y esta llegó al punto d ella aclara sino cuando unos viejos archivos en la baticomputadora se dieron a conocer, después de haberla hackeado.

-Laboratorio... Experimentó 34-B-dijo leyendo el archivo, al cual accedió quedando sin aliento al ver, una foto del mayor con sus características orejas y cola, pero sus ojos aquellos ojos amarillos se encontraban completamente opacos y fríos sin sentimientos ni nada reflejados en estos.

~...Continuará...~


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII**

 **Gatito.**

Se pudo apreciar aún con la negrura de la noche, como un pequeño gatito solitario entraba por la ventana de aquel departamento en el que vivía, echo un vistazo fugaz encontrando todo en su lugar, no necesitaba de la luz para verlo sus ojos estaban adaptados para vislumbrar todo en negrura pero, algo le llamó la atención y eso era que en el sofá de la sala se podía ver una capa negra por encima y debajo era amarilla; el gatito se alarmó sabia de quien era esa pertenencia y significaba que aquella persona aún seguía en el departamento que compartía con su madre, se adentró más cauteloso tratando de captar algún sonido con sus felpudas orejas de gato pero como era sabido, el clan de los murciélagos eran demasiado silenciosos cuando no lo requerías.

El pequeño y nuevo polluelo del clan, de forma ágil bajo del techo del departamento al momento que el mayor paso debajo de él, no hizo ruido alguno y razón por la cual dejó su capa sobre el mueble para evitar ser atrapado por el mitad felino; le siguió la pista evitando las partes donde la madera bajo sus pies pudiese rechinar hasta acercarse lo suficiente al chico de ojos amarillos y atraparlo en una abrazo, no se hizo esperar el maullido asustado de Stray al ser atrapado, aún menos cuando este intento soltarse de los brazos de Jay.

-Hey, vamos gatito no tienes porque ser así conmigo-dijo el moreno mientras se soltaba del mayor. Este se encaminó hasta el interruptor de la luz encendiéndolo-, porque te traje buenas nuevas y sé que te gustaran-con eso dicho miro al chico mientras se apoyaba en la pared cerca del interruptor con los brazos cruzados, y dandole una sonrisa amplia y alegre.

-¿Por fin Batman, te un poco y alas para ser un petirrojo completo?-le preguntó con diversión el chico gato. Se había quitado los googles como su casco de Stray para dejarlo caer en el sofá de la sala, mientras tomaba asiento encima del respaldo del sofá y cruzando sus piernas de forma provocativa, y que solo sus años de experiencias viviendo y pasado un buen tiempo con Catwoman, pudo copiar a la perfección su forma de seducción como provocación.

-Sigue soñando con eso gatito-le dice con una par de risas sin quitar su sonrisa para encaminarse hasta donde estaba el chico en traje negro y pegado, que le miraba expectante y con algo de curiosidad-, ten-le entregó un papel doblado, el contrario se tardó un rato en tomar el objeto entre sus manos-. Bueno, ya es hora de irme o mandaran a Terry por mi pista-tomo su capa para colocársela y ponerse la capucha.

Cuando regresó a su casa, específicamente entrando por la ventana de su habitación, obviamente siendo acompañado por Terry para evitar algún problema en el camino. Se cambio de ropa como curo algunos cortes hechos por detener a un robo de un tienda y termino siendo estrellado contra el vidrio del aparador del local, agradeció que los vidrios solo lo cortaron superficialmente los brazos y un poco la espalda y brazos; al estar listo decidió salir de su cuarto e ir por algún bocadillo a la refrigeradora que estaba en la cocina, mientras bajaba las escaleras logró escuchar el sonido de la televisión de fondo, y de manera sigilosa se acercó encontrándose con que sus padres estaban felizmente acurrucados entre sí y durmiendo.

Dio un suspiro divertido, antes de tomar el control remoto y apagar el electrodoméstico para luego ir a buscar una manta y cubrir a sus padres, al terminar su trabajo dio una sonrisa y se fue de forma tranquila a la cocina y se sirvió un pedazo de pastel de queso como tomo una lata de soda, y retomó su camino silencioso hasta su habitación.

Al llegar a su cuarto, dejó su comida como la lata de gaseosa encima del escritorio mientras sacaba sus cuadernos de la mochila y comenzaba a hacer su tarea, y debes en cuando daba un bocado del postre frío o un sorbo de su bebida, mientras escuchaba música por sus auriculares para no despertar a nadie de se familia; sin embargo dejó todo eso de lado cuando escucho su puerta ser tocada y luego abrirse, se trataba del pequeño y aún adormilado James entraba mientras abrazaba su peluche de Red Hood, que su propio padre se lo regalo.

-Cierra la puerta y ven acá-le pidió de forma cariñosa y con voz tranquila a su hermanito. El pequeño james asintió una bostezando de forma tierna, y cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a donde estaba su otro hermano trabajando-, ¡Arriba!-comentó con diversión Jay, mientras carga al pequeño pelirrojo y lo acomodaba entre sus brazos y James por su lado abrazo mejor su peluche.

Jay siguió trabajando, con un poco de molestia pero no se quejaba y aún menos viendo a su pequeño y tierno hermanito dormido en su pecho y agarrando parte de su camisa blanca con su manita.

-¿Porqué me querías en tu casa?-preguntó el chico. El mayor ahora no llevaba el traje de Stray, pero sí un adorable gorro de lana en forma de orejas de gato perfectas para ajustarse a las suyas y aparentarlas, unos lentes oscuros, y su cola está oculta y enrollada en su abdomen y debajo de su camisa y sueter.

-¿Acaso no puedo invitarte a almorzar a mi casa?-le dijo fingiendo indigna sino el menor de forma dramática, solo para luego reírse. Se hizo a un lado para cederle pasó al chico de facciones gatunas a entrar a su casa- Vamos entra, toda mi familia te está esperando, Lyon-la cara de sorpresa que mostró el chico era para fotografía.

El mayor dio un suspiro molesto y entro al hogar, fue recibido de forma alegre por parte del pequeño James y una sonrisa cálida de parte de Tim, que solo se asomó un poco para ver al chico antes de volver a seguir haciendo el almuerzo junto con Stephanie, la mini copia del mercenario se fue a poner la mesa por pedido de su tía Brown mientras que Lyon fue arrastrado por el pequeño pelirrojo a la sala de estar para jugar con él. Cuando la comida estuvo lista y estaba siendo servida todos se acercaron a tomar asiento en la mesa, y a los minutos llegaron al hogar peleando como siempre el mercenario y el clon de Superman, todo porque el clon acompaño a Tim a uno de sus chequeos médicos, y tuvo que ser la misma por la que se peleaban el que los calmar o mejor dicho les jalara a ambos las orejas a modo de castigo.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, aunque las pláticas en la mesa no se hicieron esperar entre los adultos como también con los menores, donde también hicieron participar a Lyon, que para ese momento se había quitado los lentes al saber que los adultos sabían de su estado gatuno y no lo juzgarían, lo único que se salió de control o solo un poco como siempre fueron las discusiones " _amistosas_ " entre Jason y Conner, que solo daban risas al resto del grupo y que terminaban tan rápido como empezaban solo por no estrenar al pequeño petirrojo embarazado de tres meses. Cuando el almuerzo acabo el pequeño james se fue a que lo cargara su padre y dormirse entre sus brazos, y por los otros el lado de los otros dos chicos mayores, estos se fueron a la sala de estar para jugar videojuegos.

-Vaya familia que tienes...-murmuro Lyon, y de manera inconsciente dando una sonrisa. Jay iba responderle, al instante pero se detuvo y siguió la mirada que daba el chico mitad gato, así su familia.

-También, es la tuya-le respondió el moreno menor con total afirmación y alegría. Lyon lo miro sin comprender y buscando la broma en sus palabras, pero sólo encontró la sonrisa sincera del menor, el cual siguió hablando-. Solo digo que, tienes las puertas abiertas y puedes quedarte cuanto quieras y gustes, claro si tú aceptas...-se soba la nuca con nerviosismo mientras desviaba la vista a la alfombra de la estancia.

-Soy un gato, no necesito de un hogar-le restó importancia el mayor, mientras seguía jugando su partida de videojuegos. Sin embargo, aún tenía esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios dandole todo lo contrario al menor sobre lo profesado por Lyon.

~...Continuará...~


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII**

 **16 de agosto.**

-¡Ya regrese!-dijo Jason llegando a casa cansado de una misión con Arsenal en Medio Oriente, por más de dos largos meses. Dejo su casco encima de la mesita de la entrada, sin embrago miro extrañado todo al no escuchar a sus dos hijos (casi tres con Lyon) y no escuchaba el ruido en la cocina o la televisión de la sala de estar- ¿Tim? ¿Niños? Esto, no me está agradando nada-susurro lo último para sí mismo.

Siguió revisando toda la casa hasta que descubrió que era el único en el lugar cosa que le preocupó y como no preocuparle al tener a dos hijos revoltosos cuando lo desean y un esposo embarazado de 7 meses, y con posibilidad de no llegar a término y eso le preocupaba aún más por la salud tanto de Tim como del bebé. Así que con ese pánico comiéndole el alma comenzó a llamar a todos los miembros de familia, empezando con Tim -el cual no respondió preocupándolo aún más- llegando a Alfred el cual confirmó sus sospechas y sin espera salió de la casa.

-¡Conner!-gritó enfurecido Jason al ver al clon en aquel pasillo, que iba acompañado de Bart.

La pelea no tardó en desatarse en el lugar y tuvieron tanto Bart como Damian -que llegó al lugar al escuchar el alboroto- , para suerte del mercenario ninguna enfermera o doctor escucho el escándalo para poder evitar que lo sacaran del lugar. Conner no se unió a la pelea, es más él se quedó a una considerable distancia lejos del mercenario lo suficiente para estar lejos de la kriptonita que había sacado y con la que intentó asesinarlo allí mismo, cuando vio que el otro estaba más tranquilo pero igual el velocista y el ex asesino no lo soltarían por precaución, el clon de Superman le dijo serio pero con una sonrisa:

-Habitación 2146, anda antes que Dick y Stephanie se lo coman vivo-vio la confusión en el rostro del mercenario, y comprendió que este creía que había pasado algo peor y lo estaba culpando.

Solo una fracción de segundos fue suficiente para que el agarre de los dos chicos se aflojara y Jason se soltara de estos y para después salir corriendo a buscar el cuarto donde estaba el menor junto al primer ex Robin y la Batgirl. Estuvo dando vuelta y vueltas por el edificio hasta que por fin se encontró con la habitación, dio un respiro y se limpió la sangre del labio roto antes de entrar.

-¡¿Jason?!-dijo alegre el menor como sorprendido al ver a su esposo en el lugar. Stephanie y Dick miraron al segundo ex Robin para leudo mirarse entre sí y salir del lugar para dar privacidad a la pareja.

-Babybird...-murmuro sin creer lo que veía, él pensaba lo peor cuando Alfred le dijo lo del hospital pero todo lo que tenía enfrente le decía lo contrario a sus cavilaciones.

Tenía a su pequeño babybird, claramente un poco más pálido de lo normal, un poco marcadas sus ojeras pero todo eso quedaba en segundo plano por la sonrisa que le regalaba. Se acercó a la cama a paso lentos para luego darle tomar entre sus manos lastimadas y mal vendadas el rostro cansado de Tim y llenarlo de besos, centrándose más en sus labios cuando el mayor estaba más tranquilo el petirrojo menor se pudo aventurar a decir:

-Perdón, Jaybird pero parece que los bebés se resintieron que no estuvieras cerca y decidieron adelantarse-lo que le sorprendió al mayor fue la tranquilidad y las pequeñas risas que lanzó su pequeño chico, y el solo estaba que se moría del pánico.

-Eso no importa Timmy, me alegre que estén bien los tres-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente al menor. Tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama de hospital mientras aún seguía consintiendo al menor- ¿Y dónde están nuestros pequeños petirrojo y princesa?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bruce se los rapto junto con los niños, mucho antes de que entraras, tenias que verle la cara que tenía por su nuevos nietos-comentó con una sonrisa mientras aguantaba las ganas de reír, pero fue imposible al momento de escuchar las risas de su marido antes de dar un bostezo cansado.

-¿Babybird, tiene sueño o yo te provoco sueño?-preguntó con diversión solo para recibir un asentimiento cansado como unas risas del único de hijo de los Drake.

Sin que Jason pidiera permiso o algo de esa índole se levanto de su lugar para acostar del otro lado de la pequeña cama de hospital, donde no tenía Tim la intravenosa para evitar problemas, el tercer petirrojo no le regañó ni nada solo se acercó al otro para acurrucarse entre sí mientras Jason era quien abrazaba al pequeño que de apoco se comenzaba a caer dormido no sin antes decirle:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Jaybird-

Para Jason fue un balde de agua fría porque no se había fijado que precisamente ese día era su cumpleaños, casi nunca le tomaba importancia su cumpleaños pero si el de su pequeño petirrojo o el de sus dos hijos - y ahora solo le quedaba averiguar el cumpleaños de sus dos pequeños- pero con lo que siempre contó fue que su propia familia se lo recordaría quizás no habría grandes regalos, pero, él amaba cada gesto de sus dos pequeños demonios o los de Tim sobretodo al momento de quererle cocinar sus comidas favoritas o hornearle un pastel. Sonrío ampliamente mientras solo apegaba más el menudo y cansado cuerpo de su babybird, y le dejaba otro beso en su cien.

~...Continuará...~


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV**

 **El peligro viene con una sonrisa.**

Después del nacimiento de los pequeños mellizos: Jackson Peter Todd y Janet Luna Todd, justo uno un día antes del cumpleaños de su padre y el otro en el mismo día. Tuvieron que esperar unos días para que le dieran el alta a Tim, a causa de su historial médico, pero con mucha insistencia y prometiendo que tendrían especial cuidado con el chico le dieron el alta; y con ello también significaba que el clon y la Batgirl aún seguirían en casa cuidando de su mejor amigo como Conner y Jason dieron un pacto de paz pero solo ante la vista de Tim, lejos de él podrán agarrarse a golpes o gritos si lo desean.

-Son pequeños, demasiado pequeños...-comentó con preocupación, Lyon. Mientras miraba al pequeño Jackson siendo cargado y alimentado con un biberón por Jay, mientras que su hermana era cuidada por su Tía Cass, que había llegado de visita para ver a sus padres y como sustituta de Stpehanie, ya que esta estaba lejos por una misión de Batman.

Lyon desde la llegada de los mellizos había comenzado a llegar más seguido a la casa, para poder ver a los pequeños y ayudar a Jay pero siempre repetía una y otra vez que los bebes era demasiado pequeños como debían aparentar, y en todas sus visitas se negaba a cargarlos o algo que tuviera que tocar a los pequeños por miedo a lastimarlos con sus uñas o más bien garras de gato, las cuales les crecían a la misma altura sin importar cuantas veces se las cortase con alguna tenaza por los duras que eran y siempre crecían casi como si hicieran competencia a la velocidad que corría el mismo Flash.

-Pues mi padre me dijo que es normal, porque nacieron antes de tiempo-dijo con tranquilidad Jay mientras seguía pendiente de lo que hacía con su hermanito menor. Mientras era vigilado por parte de los hermosos ojos gatunos de Lyon, que miraba fascinado al pequeño niño, lo que no espero fue que el hijo del los Todd se le acercara con el pequeño haciendo gestos de que lo cargara-. Vamos, Lyon, sé que no lo lastimaras-insistió a su amigo.

-No aléjamelo, lo terminare hiriendo con estas cosas-dijo mientras se quitaba uno de sus guantes y mostraba sus uñas, él no deseaba lastimarlo pero decirle uno a un chico con los genes de Jason Todd y Timothy Drake corriendo por sus venas era más leña al fuego y sin mediar más palabras, Jay le dio el bebe a Lyon el cual asustado lo cargo tratando de manera inútil alejar sus manos del pequeño cuerpecito del bebé.

-Arrullalo por 5 minutos, si después de eso estas inseguro té lo quito de los brazos-pidió Jay con una sonrisa amplia. Mirando con ojitos de cachorro a su amigo como compinche de trabajo nocturno, termino logrando que aceptara.

Lyon arrullo o intento hacerlo de la manera en la que vio como lo hacía Tim o Jay, o hasta Jason cuando tenían que cuidar al par de mellizos. El menor se quedó viendo a su amigo, como hermanito menor el cual en lugar de dormirse miraba curioso las orejas de gato del mayor y alargaba los brazos para quererlas alcanzar, aunque estaban demasiado lejos de su alcance, pasaron más de 5 minutos acordados pero el hijo adoptivo de Selina aún cargaba al pequeño bebé de un mes en sus brazos; y siguió así hasta que la tía Cass entro al cuarto de los mellizos para dejar a la pequeña Janet en la cuna y de paso, ayudo al adolescente en dormir a Jack.

La noche cayó por toda Gotham City y con ello, los vigilantes de aquella ciudad salieron. Robin estaba trabajando junto con Robin patrullando el sector cercano a los muelles por una supuesta llegada de contrabando de armas, mientras que Red Bird junto con Red Hood y las aves de presa se encargaban de unos asesinatos que tenían con algunas condiciones con la mafia y el pingüino, y por otro lado Nightwing patrullaba solo el área norte de Gotham.

Todo transcurría con normalidad hasta que las detonaciones de tres edificaos en diferentes sectores estallaron en miles de pedazos y comenzaron a arder en llamas, los vigilantes tuvieron que dejar de lado lo que hacían para ir a los edificios y salvar a la gente que había dentro de estos, lo que no esperaron fue que todos fueron obra del mismísimo Joker que no solo le bastó el destruir aquellos edificios como forma de diversión, sino que en uno de esos edificios a los que asistió Nightwing para ayudar a la gente atrapada allí le tendió una trampa, al antiguo protector de Blüdhaven, raptándolo y sin dejar huella alguna de su rastro ni donde podría estar el acróbata o si quiera el mismo payaso psicópata.

-Tim, debes descansar-regaño Jason mientras cerraba la laptop de su esposo, deteniendo su búsqueda de información sobre una pequeña pista o algo que ayudará en el rastreo del paradero de Dick o del Joker.

-Eso no importa, tenemos que traer devuelta a Dick sino le hará lo mismo que te hizo a ti-le debatió serio el tercer petirrojo que mostraba claramente unas enormes ojeras y rastros de estrés encima de él.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Dick había sido raptado todos los miembros del clan de los murciélagos se movilizaron, como también mantuvieron un ojo encima de Damian para que no cometiera una locura por la desesperación de buscar al gitano, y con preocupando a la familia Tim y Jason decidieron tomar la custodia temporal de la pequeña Mary, mientras el Al'Ghul peleaba contra sus demonios internos. Sin embargo, los que estaban trabajando día y noche sin descanso eran Bárbara y Tim, buscando alguna pista y a Jason como los amigos del moreno no le agradaron en nada como iba descuidando su salud por cada día que pasaba; y hoy era la gota que derramó el vaso para el mercenario, que no siguió escuchando las excusas de su esposo, el cual lo cargo como costal sobre uno de sus hombros y lo llevó a su habitación mientras escuchaba las réplicas y quejidos de este.

Al llegar a su habitación que cerró la puerta de esta con cerrojo y dejó al pequeño Drake sobre la cama de manera suave y delicada, por miedo a lastimarlo, ya que se había fijado de que este estaba demasiado delgado para su gusto. El menor le miro furioso y sentado sobre el mueble con los brazos cruzados, mientras que el antihéroe estaba parado enfrente suyo con una mirada sería y dijo:

-No, descansaras aún que sea un día. Tienes que dormir y comer, babybird, todos estamos preocupados por ti y lo que menos quiero es verte en un hospital amarrado a esas máquinas otra vez-la voz de Jason sonaba puramente preocupada y con miedo. Se acercó a Tim y con sus manos el tomo del rostro-. Los niños, Stephanie, el maldito clon, yo, nada quiere perderte. Ya es suficiente con Dick desaparecido, no queremos a alguien más muerto ¿Oísteis?-le explico viéndolo de forma directa a los ojos.

Tim quería llevarle la contraria a su pareja y más teniendo tan cerca la posible ubicación de su hermano mayor, pero, el ver la preocupación y el miedo reflejada en los ojos de Jason cedió a su petición de descansar. Tomo las manos del mayor las cuales beso y luego beso los labios del este, y al separarse de sus labios le susurró:

-Lo haré, pero mañana seguiré con mi trabajo-afirmó con seriedad, y siendo un poco flexible. Lo que no espero Tim de parte del azabache mayor fue que este se abalanzó en besarlo más hasta derretirlo y acostarlo en la cama, soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa ante el tacto de las manos del mercenario sobre su abdomen.

Jason había maquinado un perfecto plan para relajar a su esposo y de paso lograr que este se quedara en cama, ya fuera por dormir o por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, y no le importaría que mañana el pequeño petirrojo lo intentaría matar por lo sucedido, no en lo absoluto.

~...Continuará...~


	26. Capítulo XXV

**Capítulo XXV**

 **¿Grayson...?**

El característico pitido de aquellas máquinas retumbaban por toda aquella habitación blanca de hospital, para muchos sería molesto hasta podría llegar en rayar en lo tedioso pero, para los visitantes de aquel cuarto ese sonido les llenaba de tranquilidad como de esperanza, a la espera de ver aquella persona despierta en sus cinco sentidos. Sobretodo la pequeña familia del pelinegro, que estaban ansiosos de ver al chico abrir sus ojos y de escuchar su voz de nueva cuenta como esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Hey Mary, ¿Porqué no vamos a ver a Jay?-preguntó Lyon, a la pequeña niña de cabello negros. La menor asintió mientras tomaba la mano de chico mitad gato, y este dio una mirada triste al padre de la pequeña antes de salir de la habitación.

Habían pasado cinco meses del rapto de Dick Grayson, alias Nightwing, hasta que por fin Tim logró dar con la pista del chico y con ello dio el aviso al resto de la familia coordinando el rescate y con ello alejando en todo esto a Damian, por miedo a que este cometiera el error de dejarse llevar por la rabia, al momento de que los vigilantes de Gotham junto con ayuda de las aves de presa entraron en la madriguera del payaso comenzaron a movilizarse en medio de u guerra entre los secuaces del guason y el mismo; lo que no contaron los chicos fue que la misma Harley había suplantado al payaso y que este no sólo estaba a punto de matar a Dick sino que también al joven séptimo Robin, porque este había entrado por una ruta diferente y de paso encontrado donde estaba su tío acróbata. Lo que no contó el joven maravilla fue que el payaso lo esperaba y lo atacó a palancazos iguales o peores que su propio padre. Cuando Red Hood junto con Red Robin entraron a la estancia la ira de ambos padres, más que todo del mercenario salió a flote y se lanzó contra el psicópata, mientras que tercer petirrojo revisa el estado de su hijo y hermano mayor, descubriendo que las heridas de su pequeño no eran graves nada comparado al estado del primer Robin.

En medio de la pelea se hizo la aparición de Batman al rescate, que ayudó a Red Hood de darle la peor paliza de sus vidas al maldito monstruo hasta que este murió ninguno de los dos aclaró quien fue el que lo hizo, aunque todos sabían que el posible el verdugo de aquel psicópata y que asestó el golpe fatal debió ser el mercenario por su odio no sólo de ser el causante de su muerte sino que también el que casi manda a la tumba a su babybird y que se atrevió en replicar sus heridas en su hijo mayor. En medio de todo eso, Tim ya se había llevado a su hijo y a su hermano mayor con ayuda de Cass a un centro médico, claro escondiendo las identidades de ambos.

Jay tenía tres costillas rotas, sus dos pierna y brazo y hombro derecho fracturada levemente, un corte en la cabeza, corrió mucha suerte que sus padres llegaran a tiempo antes que lo hubiesen matado a golpes allí mismo, seguía una pequeña temporada en el hospital hasta que sus costillas de su abdomen estuvieran curados. Con Dick, era otra historia y una más dolorosa, por qué los médicos descubrieron al igual que el segundo y tercer petirrojo que el chico de sangre gitana había sido torturado no sólo físicamente sino hasta sexualmente, varios huesos rotos y tristemente su espalda y piernas estaban severamente lastimadas tanto que los doctores no daban señales buenas a lo que fuera pasar si es que el chico abría los ojos, ya que no salía de su estado de coma como también tenía un estado de desnutrición y deshidratación severa.

-Lyon, ¿Cómo está el tío Dick?-preguntó Jay más tranquilo y libre, después de que su abuelo Bruce se llevará a la pequeña Mary a comer a la mansión junto a su pequeño hermano James y tías Cass y Bárbara. Lyon estaba sentado en la silla de la habitación en posición india, viendo al menor con algo de tristeza y dolor por estar casi todo enyesado.

-Aún no despierta, pero según leí y escuche de los doctores que lo atienden el no tardará en hacerlo-le aclaró con total calma pero a la vez sin quitar ese deje de tristeza, él mitad gato que se había quitado un rato su gorro por el calor que le producía llevarlo encima, dejando sus oreja libres.

Para Jay su único confidente que nunca le mentiría del estado de su tío era Lyon, el cual se aventuraba en robar la información de los chequeos médicos y demás informes ni hablar de escuchar las conversaciones entre los profesionales de salud daban sobre el caso, aunque muchas veces el mayor le replicaba que debía concentrarse más en su salud que en la ajena, más teniendo casi todos los huesos rotos de su cuerpo y laceraciones demasiadas profundas en su piel de su espalda que dejarían cicatrices horrendas.

-Sabes, según escuche también, ya te darán el alta. Muy pronto, regresaras con tus padres-dijo emocionado Lyon y dandole una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el menor. El hijo adoptivo de Selina tuvo que acercarse al petirrojo al ver que este hacia intentos de querer levantarse más de lo permitido por sus costillas, y tuvo que detenerlo para evitar que se lastimara-. Oye si te dije que te dan el alta, no es para que estropees todo el trabajo de los médicos y te perfores algún órgano, idiota-le regaño molesto.

-Solo quiero ir a ver a mi tío Damian-le respondió el menor con seriedad. Dejando desconcertado al chico de ojos amarillos e idénticos a un felino allí mismo.

Jay había recibido claramente visita de todos sus familiares, todos excepto uno, su tío Damian. Este se rehusaba a verlo por sentirse culpable de arrastrarlo hasta segundo supo de mano de su propio tío Terry, este le había retirado el manto de Robin irremediablemente por temor de que esto se volviera a repetir o en el peor de los casos muriese, lo único que no quería Damian era tener el repudio y odio de sus hermanos por causar la muerte de su sobrino; pero sorprendentemente los dos padres del chico no le guardaban rencor ni sentimientos parecidos, ellos ya tenían de ante mano que su hijo sería la carne fresca de aquel payaso en cualquier momento y no podrían siempre mantenerlo alejado de este o su mundo después de colocarse el manto por primera vez.

Lyon se quedó lo que resto del día junto a su compañero y amigo, hasta que el horario de visitas dio su fin pero eso no evitó que más tarde esa noche el entrara por la ventana de la habitación del chico para poder verlo y seguir vigilando de que no fuera hacer nada estúpido, como desgraciadamente su genética lo dictaba debes en cuando.

Cuando el hijo mayor de la pareja Todd salió del hospital y con suerte caminando con ayuda de su pierna izquierda mientras la otra seguía enyesada al igual que su brazo, regreso a su casa donde sus padres a parte de seguirlo aún dando su cariño y abrazos más que todo Tim, también recibió un pequeño castigo por desobedecerlos e irse a enfrentar solo al Joker. Como también supo por parte de su abuelo Bruce, la irrevocable y definitiva suspensión de su traje de Robin por parte de la decisión de su tío Damian, y sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a ser el chico maravilla.

El menor había intentado con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo cambiar de parecer pero nada sirvió, el solo lo ignoro y mantuvo el traje como las demás réplicas de los demás Robin bajo llave y con código, el cual siempre cambiaba cada día y a una hora al azar. Abogar con su abuelo no sería de ayuda y solo causaría más problemas, era lo que dejó en claro su bisabuelo Alfred al primogénito de los Todd que rendido y aceptando su derrota regreso a su casa en compañía de su amigo Lyon.

~...Continuará...~


	27. Capítulo XXVI

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5e5afeda6889467fe2b7c6e6fef36e16"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Capítulo XXVI/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5e5afeda6889467fe2b7c6e6fef36e16"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Un nuevo vigilante/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="521bd511ae7a56f13e5752fbc53249da"~em style="box-sizing: border-box;"2 años después~/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~Gotham City~/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b88117e4caf9eb1d4977d95dc8768cb7"-Por favor, tío Kon-insistió el mayor a clon de Superman mientras hacía ojitos de cachorro abandonado, idénticos a los que Tim le hacía, hace y hará a Jason para conseguir algo. Se escucho el suspiro hastiado del actual Superman que solo evitaba la conversación con su sobrino desde hace tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a844cc58240c9573cd93a2f387bafa99"-Esta bien, no le diré nada a nadie, pero ten cuidado con lo que haces Ed-le dijo serio y derrotado Conner a su sobrino. Desde que Jay nació, el clon se rehusó en llamarlo Jason o mínimo por su disminuyó o Jay, porque por más parecido que tuviera a su padre para Conner solo mira a Tim en él sobre todo por sus ojos cielo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dea25b337169119d5b402a1a2e29208e"-¡Eres el mejor, tío Kon!-gritó alegre el adolescente mientras abrazaba al adulto, poco antes de irse corriendo escaleras arriba a su habitación de la alegría, mientras Conner Kent solo suspiraba por quinta vez consecutiva mientras se preguntaba si lo manipulador venia de herencia por parte de los Drake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a04d72c5cb587d521d46341524448a2b"Ya habían pasado dos años desde lo sucedido con él Joker, dos largos años en los que la familia sufrió mucho claro cada quien por diferentes cosas. Como también Gotham City tuvo por fin una disminución de crímenes, al correrse el rumor entre los criminales de esa oscura ciudad que dos de sus vigilantes más temido Batman y Red Hood, habían acabado con la vida del payaso psicópata./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2dd1c38a8c15a5651494061359e022e4"En la familia Todd-Drake fue la menos afectada en el asunto porque su hijo estaba sano y salvo y aún en una pieza, y que ahora ocupaban como niñera actual para sus tres hermanos menores junto con la ayuda de Lyon que se encariño con los tres demonios de los Todd./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="21d87af9577cd8f0113001119a736911"Con los Wayne-Grayson, era otra historia muy diferente. Dick despertó de su coma a los pocos meses de que Jay saliera del hospital, desgraciadamente el daño estaba hecho para él, no volvería a caminar y tener más hijos a causa de las heridas provocadas por el payaso durante sus torturas pero, las especulaciones de los doctores eran eso especulaciones porque el mayor demostró lo contrario aunque lo del embarazo fue difícil ya que aún estaba perturbado mentalmente por lo sucedido durante su cautiverio, y Damian no le regañaba ni reñía ni nada cuando el mayor le soltaba algún golpe o manotazo de la nada y aveces solo era por quererle dar un beso o abrazarlo; fue algo difícil muy, pero muy difícil sin embargo la paciencia y cariño que le dio el demonio a el petirrojo lastimado y roto fueron suficientes para curar sus heridas, como también tuvieron ayuda extra con la pequeña Mary y su nuevo hermanito, Thomas Jonh Wayne./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e1eccc440470e1e600648179b9cf5c78"Sin embargo durante esos dos años, Jay no había logrado hacer cambiar de idea a Damian de darle el manto de Robin y el cual se lo dejo relegado al hermano menor de Terry, Matthew Mcginnis que tenía 16 años de edad. Sin embargo, Damian olvido algo y eso era que un Todd-Drake no le podías decir que no y menos intentar alejarlo de algo que este ya había decidido hacer, y si Jay quería seguir con su doble vida de vigilante de Gotham para cuidar de los suyos y con ello comenzó a patrullar la ciudad sin una identidad en específico; hasta que finalmente bajo la ayuda e insistencia que le dio a su tío Conner y bisabuelo Alfred el menor logró hacer su propia identidad como del equipo necesario a espaldas de sus padres y demás familia, bajo el alias de: em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Red style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a32d6f723abbf8de2b4412f739ae5085"-Y dime birdboy, ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con tu jueguito de esconder "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"esto/em" a tus padres? Bueno claro está, teniendo a dos padres que no tardaría a lo mucho descubrir o ya lo descubrieron, tu vida secreta-parloteo con diversión Stary, que recién llegaba al edificio de aquel, que sería un complejo de departamentos al terminar su construcción. Camino hasta la columna que aún no estaba terminada, donde estaba una persona con un traje negro y rojo, con una capa con capucha negros sentado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="afca7c4be8a1b2430633d3287ccb9948"-Papá ya lo sabe, desde hace un año y medio-le aclaró al chico sentado en aquella columna y con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro, el cual ocultaba sus ojos tras una mascara negra. Stray, siguió caminando y se retiró sus googles dejando a la vista sus preciosos ojos amarillos para luego, apoyar la mitad de su cuerpo contra la columna en la que estaba aquel chico encapuchado mientras miraba la ciudad desde aquel lugar la ciudad de Gotham./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ad6b9e7aee2712673ba59d04d0e0ed45"-Pues será mejor que tengas cuidado, petirrojo, sino el murciélago te clavará sus colmillos y te chuparan la sangre-dijo divertido él mitad gato mientras sonreía y se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho, y daba un pequeño y silencioso suspiro, mientras sus orejas captaban los sonidos a su alrededor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bc13566f470da334b88f136cb7d9e463"El chico enfundado en el traje negro y rojo miro al aprendiz de Catwoman y una pequeña sonrisa nació de sus labios antes de que sus ojos captaran como aparecían unas imperceptibles gotas en el suelo del lugar siendo seguido de otras, el chico sin mediar palabra tomo por la parte de trasera del cuello del traje ceñido del chico gato, para luego subirlo haciendo alarde silencioso de su fuerza y dejando al chico encima de regazo mientras los cubría a ambos con la capa de la lluvia, que no tardó en soltarse sobre la ciudad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="559f700e92b208badaa950ed32ccb395"-Que caballeroso de tu parte, littlebird-murmuro de forma seductora el mayor soltando un ronroneo, y sus manos le quitaban al chico el antifaz dejando a la vista sus orbes cielo. El pequeño gatito se acomodó mejor contra el cuerpo del chico mientras ronroneaba y le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello, sonrojando al nuevo vigilante de Gotham por su gesto osado y descarado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="baf1c47dc521e77d23813d7f7d9fff88"-Lamento que mis modales bien aprendidos de mis padres te incomoden, pulgoso-le devolvió con una sonrisa divertida escondiendo mejor su nerviosismo por lo que pasaba en ese momento, escuchando los ronroneos que salían de la garganta del chico y sintiendo como aquella cola felpuda se enredaba en su brazo, que mantenía en la cintura del contrario para mantenerlo apegado a su cuerpo-. Sabes, solo porque no quiero ver a un gatito empapado bajo la lluvia te di espacio aquí conmigo, sino te puedo devolver y ver cómo te mojas, ¿Qué dices?-le cuestionó con burla antes de sentir como el otro enredaba sus brazos en su cuerpo y clavaba sus uñas en su espalda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6d2a52ccd3ce9cf67bb1f872223f358e"-Hazlo y será lo último que hiciste en vida-le amenazo el Stray, con enorme seriedad sin ganas de estar bajo la lluvia y sobre todo mojarse su ropa por la lluvia. Escondió su rostro en el cuello y pecho del chico de ahora 14 años, mientras sus orejas dejaban de enfocarse en el ruido exterior para poder oír la respiración y latidos ajenos, que comenzaron a encantarle desde la primera vez que los oyó como a relajarle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="33565c1bd01af82e970b1e702e412f32"Las risas no se hicieron esperar por el vigilante de nombre Red Shadow, que después de un rato apoyo su mentón en la cabeza del chico que estaba completamente dormido para ese momento, embriagándose del olor del chico como de la lluvia que aún no cesaba a su alrededor. La pareja siguió bajo la seguridad de aquella capa, mientras la lluvia seguía azotando a Gotham City en compañía del viento y style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="11c1e026f49217126d340f4124144a9f"Mientras tanto en la casa de los Todd-Drake, ún Red Hood empapado hasta la médula ingreso a la casa camino a su habitación para retirarse sus ropas mojadas y darse una ducha por no querer pegar una gripe, y sufrir tomando la asquerosa medicina aunque recibir la atención de su lindo esposo era casi un incentivo a enfermarse a pesar de estar medicado, pero prefirió evitarse problemas. Al terminar de ducharse y cambiarse por un pantalón de pijama y una camisa manga larga sencilla se encaminó a buscar al duelo de sus pensamientos en ese momento, claro dando una revisión a su pelo hijo de 6 años que dormía en su habitación con una sonrisa, llegó al cuarto de sus actuales mellizos donde se encontraba Tim arropando a Janet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="288330462cc34b07e5d1814704bf7a63"Una sonrisa salió de los labios del mercenario mientras caminaba a su pareja para abrazarlo por la espalda y depositarle un beso en la nuca, poco antes de cargarlo en brazos y raptarlo de allí, llevándoselo a su habitación, donde lo depositó en su cama mientras se lo comía a besos a su pequeño petirrojo que los correspondía con una sonrisa alegre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cd88761d4a04f3599c8756ecabdbdd43"-¿Hasta cuándo seguimos aparentado, que no sabes nada de las salidas nocturnas de Jay?-preguntó contra la suave piel porcelana que poseía Tim, el cual jadeaba en voz baja por aquellos fugitivos y caliente labios. Las manos ajenas se enredarían en el cabello de Jason, jugando con ellos mientras de la boca del pequeño petirrojo aún brotaba más jadeos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8c24e19672311dfb7bf491d70e609524"-Discutámoslo mañana, ahora solo quiero tus labios-dijo con diversión y desespero Tim. Mientras sus manos tomaban el rostro de su marido para poder plantar un beso fogoso y deseado, lleno de cariño pero también con algunas mordidas de por medio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98800753ddedd6bba7c98bc03709c417"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~...Continuará...~/span/p 


	28. Capítulo XXVII

**Capítulo XXVII**

 **Una Navidad y más familia por llegar.**

~...3 años después...~  
~...Gotham City...~

-¡¿Jason Peter Todd?!-el gritó enfurecido resonó por toda la casa de la familia Todd-Drake, mientras los pasos apresurados de la escalera como fuertes eran la clara señal de que alguien moriría ese mismo día, ya fuera de una u otra forma.

El nombrado estaba tranquilamente en la sala de estar jugando con los mellizos de 5 años cada uno. Janet como Jackson eran pelinegros pero su piel era idéntica al del mercenario mientras que sus ojos eran los azules cielo de Tim, y para suerte de los padres estos los dos menores eran tranquilos. Cuando los pasos furiosos hicieron su camino hasta donde estaba el mercenario jugando con sus dos hijos, el mayor vio a la persona que recién llegaba al lugar y traía consigo un arma entre sus manos junto a una cara de pocos amigos, casi rechinándole los dientes de la pura ira que tenía.

-Timmy, cariño, ¿Qué sucedió, babybird?-le preguntó curioso como inocente el mayor, casi como sin saber porque estaba enfurecido con él su pequeño petirrojo. Tim ni corto ni perezoso, le lanzó un objeto a Jason el cual con tiempo lo atrapó antes que le estrellara en la cara mientras los dos pequeños niños miraban la integración de sus padres dando risas- Una caja, ¿Porqué me das...-no termino de formular el segundo ex Robin, porque su vista recayó en lo que la caja decía para luego ver a su esposo enojado- Eh, ¿Ups?-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?!-le siguió riñendo molesto el oji azul, quizás eran la hormonas en el momento pero lo que ahora le importaba a Jason era que debía salir vivo de esta. Tim se le acercó a grandes zancadas aún blandiendo su bastón enfurecido, aunque no se atrevería de golpear a Jason allí con sus hijos presentes pero le serviría como amenaza al mayor- Te dije que la fábrica de bebés, estaba cerrada, ahora dame una buena razón para no golpearte-

-¿Porqué están Janet y Jack, presentes?-le respondió con rapidez Jason, alzando las manos a modo de mostrar que no haría nada- Bueno, ante lo anterior solo puedo decir, babybird, que no debiste tentarme con tus hermosas piernas-le dijo de forma descarada y guiñándole un ojo al menor, que se sonrojo de vergüenza y sin esperar le dio un golpe con le bastón en la cabeza a Jason o intento porqué fue detenido por este.

El mercenario le quitó el arma a su pareja como lo jaló lo suficientemente cerca de él para luego tomarlo del brazo y tirarlo para que se sentará sobre sus piernas y abrazarlo, aprisionándolo e impidiendo que el tercer petirrojo hiciera algo para liberarse y golpearlo o ambos, como aprovecharse de su posición y darle varios besos en el cuello, clavícula y rostro del contrario para calmarlo. 

-A este paso mis padres terminaran con 10 hijos, y todos con el primer nombres con la letra j-dijo un mayor Jay de 19 años de edad con molestia, mientras jugaba con su lata de cerveza casi llena en su totalidad, y miraba al cielo estrellado que había esa noche en Gotham City, a pesar de que la nieve comenzará a caer de nueva cuenta.

-Mira el lado positivo birdboy, tus papás no sentirán el síndrome del nido vacío cuando te vayas de casa-le dijo con una sonrisa y completa tranquilidad la pareja del primogénito de los Todd-Drake, mientras lo abarza a por detrás de su cuello y le dejaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha al menor.

-Si es algo bueno, solo espero que papá no tenga ninguna complicación con su embarazo-le dijo sus preocupaciones al chico mitad gato, y dejó a un lado la lata de cerveza para poder tomar al chico mayor entre sus brazos y sentarlo en su regazo para compartir calor y de paso poder jugar con las orejas felpudas del aprendiz de Catwoman, que ronroneaba gustoso por el tacto.

Se quedaron en el techo de la mansión, viendo el cielo como la nieve que caía de forma tranquila y pausada y de paso viendo al niños jugando en el patio trasero de la mansión con la compañía del nuevo Gran Danés del antiguo y primer murciélago, Ace. Los dos chicos bajaron del techo al momento que la nieve que caía comenzaba a tornarse en un tormenta de nieve, y con ello los niños que jugaban en el patio trasero también regresaron a la mansión.

Dentro de aquella enorme casona se podían ver las decoraciones navideñas alrededor de todo la sala de estar, comedor y el pasillo que los conectaba; Mary y James de ahora actuales 11 y 10 respectivamente a cada uno de ellos, entraron a la mansión para ir a la sala de estar donde estaban sus padres o mejor dicho solo Tim y Damian que cuidaba al pequeño Thomas porque Dick junto con Barbara, Stephanie y Jason preparaba la cena de Navidad sin excepciones o quejas por más que hiciera Alfred, mientras el resto de la familia y amigos estaban en la sala.

La cena fue tranquila, claro que hubieron una que otra pelea típica en la mesa pero no pasaron más de las burlas y bromas típicas con llenas de sarcasmos de por medio en las cuales también se metía debes en cuando Jay para defender ya sea a su tío Kon o a su papá, aunque algunas veces se aprovechó del miedo del demonio de la familia para hacer que el otro dejara de molestar a los demás, Lyon solo termino de cenar para irse a cuidar de los pequeños Janet y Jackson que pedían atención, por otro lado Mary y James se fueron mejor a la habitación de la primera que tenía en la mansión para jugar y ver televisión dejando a los adultos discutir como hablar con más libertad; hasta que la hora de abrir los regalos llego y con ello todos se fueron de nueva cuenta a la sala de estar donde estaba el árbol de Navidad, y comenzaron a repartir los regalos.

-¡¿Todd?!-le gritó al mercenario, Damian con ira y molestia al encontrarse que su regalo no era lo que esperaba. Dentro de la caja antes bien envuelta había un peluche de dragón chino muy bonito y pequeño, pero fue suficiente para asustar al hijo biológico de Bruce Wayne. Pero la pequeña Mary tomó el peluche para abrazarlo- Mary, ¡Aléjate de esa cosa endemoniada!-le dijo ordenándole con voz sería mientras tomaba a su hija para alejarla del peluche.

-¿Creí que el tío Damian, ya había superado su fobia?-dijo con inocencia el pequeño James con la diadema de cuernos de reno y unos pequeños cascabeles colocando de los cuernos. Tim solo pudo reírse de lo sucedido como lo dicho por su segundo hijo, y de paso le dio un codazo en las costillas a su esposo que solo se hacía el inocente de aquella travesura.

Las risas siguieron durante todo el momento en aquella casa mientras más anécdotas salían a la luz como los regalos eran desenvueltos de uno en uno, y los invitados debieron quedarse a pasar la noche allí por el hecho de la tormenta que no daba su brazo a torcer en esos momentos, los dos pequeños se quedaron en las habitaciones que su abuelo había dejando especialmente a ellos, los más pequeños de la familia durmieron con sus padres mientras que la nueva pareja tenían su propio cuarto.

~...Continuará...~


	29. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

-¡Papá, no puedo amarrarme la corbata!-pidió ayuda la vocecita de un pequeño niño de 9 años, de cabellos negros con un pequeño mechón blanco en su cabeza y unos preciosos ojos verdes. Se trataba del pequeño petirrojo de aquella casa, Jaime Daniel Todd, que llegó corriendo a la habitación de sus padres con la corbata roja entre sus manitas buscando la ayuda de sus progenitores.

Su papá solo río divertido mientras pedía al pequeño acercarse y al hacerlo el menor fue cargado por su papá para dejarlo sentado encima del cómoda y comenzando a hacerle la corbata al pequeño, el cual miraba con atención como se hacía pero luego la atención del pequeño dejo de estar en su papá, para enfocarla en su única hermana mayor que llegaba con un hermoso vestido celeste con blanco y antes de que la chica hablara, su papá se adelantó y dijo:

-Solo terminó con la corbata de Jaime y voy a ayudarte con tu peinado Jan, y no andes descansa pegaras un resfriado como la última vez-su tono de voz era sereno pero también autoritario una mezcla perfecta y pulida con los años de práctica- ¡Listo! Si vas a jugar cero patio trasero, o no jugaras con Ace cuando vayamos a la mansión-le advirtió al pequeño niño mientras lo baja del mueble, el pequeño solo afirmó antes de salir corriendo del lugar y miro a su hija con una ceja alzada- ¿Y tus zapatos señorita?-le preguntó serio.

-Papá-dijo de forma lastimera y sin ganas de hacer caso-, por favor esas cosas duelen...-pidió dándole ojitos de cachorro lastimeros, mientras el adulto solo seguía mirándola con seriedad- Por fis...-siguió insistiendo la adolescente de 15 años al mayor que seguía reticente a torcer el brazo por la chica, así que esta dejó de lado sus súplicas miro sería a su papá antes de sonreír de forma perversa y sin darle tiempo a su progenitor de detenerla o algo está grito- ¡Padre!-

El adulto solo pudo atinar a golpearse la frente al saber que tendría la batalla perdida contra su marido, no lo culpaba pero tenía demasiada consentida a la única hija del matrimonio hasta el culpa eso por no controlar a su marido, ahora le venía la pelea campal que sabía que perdería así que mejor y lanzó un gruñido molesto pero en ese preciso instante le salió una grandiosa idea a utilizar, y dijo:

-Claro Jan, llama a tu padre pero-comenzó a decir dando una sonrisa amplia, cosa que la adolescente no le agradó a donde iba tomando rumbo las palabras de su papá-, cuando enfermes te llevaré de forma directa al médico para que te ponga una vacuna con antibióticos, sin objeciones-sentenció con seriedad y una sonrisa amplia. Janet solo sido frío del miedo con solo la palabra vacuna mencionada en aquella oración y sin mediar más palabras está huyó a su cuarto por sus tacones.

El padre de la muchacha pasaba por el pasillo con total tranquilidad y vio cómo su hija que pasó a su lado regreso corriendo a su cuarto con una clara mirada de temor marcada en sus iris azules, el adulto sólo atinó a que su esposo había ocupado el mayor temor de su hija para doblegarla y el pequeño petirrojo no mentía cuando decía las cosas, ya lo había cumplido con anterioridad sus amenazas a la adolescente, suspiro antes de dar una par de risas suaves antes de entrar al cuarto que compartía con su pareja; él cual estaba arreglando todo para peinar a su hija que no tardaría en regresar quejándose silenciosamente de sus zapatos pero evitándolo hacerlo público para no molestar a su papá y que este le diera un peor castigo, que hasta el mismo bruce catalogaría cruel.

-¿No eres muy cruel con nuestra pequeña, babybird?-preguntó con curiosidad y diversión mientras abrazaba a su pequeño y le daba un par de besos en el cuello y mejilla derecha. Se deleitó escuchando los suspiros como risas que daba el pequeño petirrojo, que dejó lo que tenía en sus manos sobre el mueble frente a él para voltearse en el abrazo y corresponder el gesto como darle un beso cariñoso.

-Comienzo a pensar que, de todos nuestros hijos, Janet, salió igual a ti de rebelde y llevarme la contraria cada que puede-le aclaró su idea Tim. Escondió su rostro en el pecho amplio de su marido mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba embriagar por el olor a colonia y tabaco, Jason por su parte dejaba un par de besos en la cien del menor y lo apegaba más a su cuerpo.

Janet salió de su cuarto con rumbo al cuarto de sus papas con los tacones puestos y haciendo malabares para no caer con estos, sin embargo cuando se asomó por la puerta de sus padres ella se fijó que estos estaban ocupados así que sin mediar prefirió pedirle ayuda a su tía Cass o Stephanie que estaban en el piso inferior cuidando a su hermanito Jaime y a la hija de ellas, de nombre: Carolyn Crystal Cain -una pequeña niña de cabellos cortos negros y unos hermosos ojos de azules, era una pequeña de 12 años con una personalidad idéntica a la Batgirl- ; mientras que Conner y Jay estaban en el comedor de la casa donde el anterior Superman -antes de entregar el manto a Jon- , se encargaba de tranquilizar a sobrino mayor que estaba casi que se aventaba por la ventana por la desesperación y nervios que lo carcomían por dentro. 

La boda entre el hijo adoptivo de la ya retirada Catwoman y el primogénito de los Todd-Drake, fue de lo más estupenda como casi todos los amigos y conocidos de las familias fueron invitados y con un regalo especial viaje todo pagado por Borabora por parte del abuelo del menor, sería casi un retiro tranquilo y temporal para la nueva pareja de recién casados de sus vidas, como: Red Shadow y Black Cat.

Mientras que el segundo hijo de los Todd-Drake, James Ethan Todd, estaba entre sus cruzadas de joven veintiún años corriendo aquí y allá con el apoyo del hijo de sangre de Conner Kent, Hunter Kent. Hijo, que nació de una aventura con la amazona Cassie Sandsmark hace 16 años atrás, y por la cual lo abandonó con su padre no sólo por saber que era un niño y también como un error de una noche, y solo vivió por el pedido del anterior Superboy que le insistió no abortarlo al saber de su existencia. Ambos el nuevo Superboy y el Red Robin, que ahora eran no sólo formaban parte de los del nuevo equipo reconstruido de Young Justice, sino que estos también eran viejos y ex miembros de los Titanes al igual que la actual y segunda Nightwing, Mary Wayne y el recién reintegrado décimo Robin, Thomas Wayne.

Por otro lado, los mellizos de la familia Todd-Drake tenían sus problemas y asuntos porque ambos chicos se peleaban por el manto de Red Hood, pero su padre se negaba a soltarlo a pesar de tener 53 años de edad, intentaron pedirle ayuda a su papá pero este se negó a ayudarlos porque sabía lo gruñón y territorial que se ponía Jason con dar su manto sobretodo por el pasado que cargaba ese mismo; la sangre ya había manchado su uniforme, alias y manos y el mercenario no quería que sus propios hijos cargaran con el peso que el cargaba en sus hombros junto a sus demonios, y que solo Tim conocía de buena mano. Pero, eso no impidió que los dos mellizos se metieran al mundo, claro que Jackson prefirió ser igual que su tía Bars y ayudar desde fuera mientras que Janet era todo lo contrario, ella quería estar en la línea de fuego bajo el alias de: Black Bat, manto el cual fue dado por su tía Cass, a pesar de las negativas de Jason de poner a su princesa en ese mundo retorcido y escondido que era Gotham City.

Pero bueno, así era la vida en la familia Wayne... Y, ¿Qué pasó con Dick y Damian?

Pues ambos después del problema creado por el Joker, ambos chicos lo superaron y se fortalecieron más y Damian debes en cuando tomaba al acróbata y se daban una que otra escapada de Gotham hacia países en el exterior tomándose vacaciones inesperadas para ambos pero era su vida actual sin problemas porque el gran Damian Wayne con sus 45 años de edad, podía por fin soltar de es en cuando el manto de Batman sin gruñir o quejarse de ello a su sustituto y próximo sucesor Terry Mcginnis.

Con Jason y Tim, bueno se puede decir que después del quinto embarazo del tercer petirrojo dejo declarado, remarcado y hasta amenazado de no volverse embarazar, no por el hecho de que no quería más hijos por el contrario tenía miedo de perder al bebé por su avanzada edad y tampoco quería que sus hijos y esposo quedaron solos, era un riesgo demasiado alto teniendo 49 años de edad, riesgo que Jason ya no quiso correr después del nacimiento de Jaime, pero eso tampoco implicaba que no podría hincarle el diente en aquella piel porcelana de su babybird cuando tuviera la oportunidad, solo les quedaba ser cuidadosos hasta que por fin el menor por la edad dejó de ser fértil.

Bruce y Clark fueron otra historia, la pareja seguían viviendo juntos desde hacía casi tres décadas atrás aún a pesar de las negativas del murciélago porque el hijo de Krypton estuviera en la mansión, y específicamente con el ya que era demasiado viejo y estaba la posibilidad que en cualquier momento este fallecería, pero decirle eso a un Kent era como darle más ansias de estar allí y eso hizo Kal'El. Se quedó a su lado desde que dejó su manto, pasando por la muerte de Alfred ante su avanzada edad, hasta que Bruce quiso alejarlo cuando esté tenía que usar un bastón para movilizarse, a causa de las lesiones muy antiguas que comenzaban a cobrar en ese momento de su vida cada una de ellas.

~...Fin...~


	30. Especial 1

**¿Bruce qué...?**

¿Cómo acepto?

Esa era la pregunta que toda la familia de los murciélagos se preguntaban, más aún la pareja de petirrojos que desde que dijeron sobre su relación el patriarca de la familia Wayne se opuso rotundamente diciendo que en su mansión no permitiría tal tipo de relaciones, toda la discusión subió de tono hasta el primer como último y actual Robin y Alfred pensaban que el mercenario iba a saltar a la yugular del murciélago, o en el peor de los casos sacar sus pistolas y comenzar a disparar, pero todo quedó en el olvido al escuchar la fuerte, clara y firme voz del tercer petirrojo decir al patriarca:

-¡¿Si tú no aceptas mi relación con Jason, pues no tengo nada aquí que me detenga el irme de este lugar y no volveré a poner un pie en esta mansión ni mucho menos en la cueva?!-con eso dicho y una mirada llena de seriedad como firmeza, el menor tomo el brazo de su novio y arrastras salieron de la cueva haciéndose de oídos sordos ante las palabras de su padre adoptivo.

Como lo prometió aquel día, el joven declive tomó sus cosas y se mudó al departamento de Jason, como empezó a hacer patrullas por su cuenta o acompañado de los demás robins como de su pareja, cuando este no salía de misión con su equipo.

El primero en intervenir para hacer entrar en razón fue Dick y Damian, aunque este último solo fue a ver cómo su padre y el primer ex Robin tenían su pelea verbal que terminaría en física, pero para sorpresa hasta para el mismo demonio este salto en ayuda como en defensa de tanto el acróbata como de la pareja. Después de aquella discusión, y que el cirquero terminará con un labio roto como un próximo hematoma a formarse en su mejilla derecha fue atendido por el demonio Wayne Al'Ghul, mientras le regañaba por su estupidez como las agallas tontas de ser él quien iniciará la pelea física acertándole a Bruce un buen izquierdazo en el rostro.

El segundo que fue hablar con el Caballero de la noche fue nadie más ni menos que Alfred Pennyworth, el fiel mayordomo de la familia Wayne, que fue en abogacía de dos de los robins y sobre todo uno de sus favoritos, Jason. Cuando llegó era obvio para el hombre de mayor edad, que el murciélago estaba reacio a dar su brazo a torcer pero siguió insistiendo y dando a entre ciertos puntos como a invalidar muchos los de su amo, hasta que por fin dijo algo claro para el proclamado Batman y protector de Gotham City.

-Amo Bruce, debe entender que la relación del joven Tim y el joven Jason es normal, es más gracias al joven Tim y su paciencia como cariño lograron apaciguar la ira que tanto poseía el joven Jason. Además, joven Jason puede que antes halla querido muerto al chico pero ahora lo único que quiere es ver muerte a su única luz, que guiado todo su camino sin juzgarle nada ni verlo o tacharlo de criminal-le explicó con voz calma pero firme Alfred, mientras veía a su amo.

El cual estaba sentado en su silla frente a la computadora pero en lugar de ver a la máquina el hombre de mediana edad posaba su vista azulina en la vitrina que había a lo lejos, la que guardaba aquel traje de Robin que alguna vez perteneció a Jason. Como si el fiel mayordomo comprendiera lo que la mente perturbada del adulto pensara en esos instantes, y solo siguió dándole su apoyo como haciendo entrar en razón al patriarca de aquella disfuncional y rara familia.

Años más tarde, Bruce si tuvo sus molestias más por qué Tim desapareció por un tiempo como terminó su relación y compromiso con el mercenario todo a causa de una discusión con este mismo, quizo ir y encargarse de Jason pero se mantuvo al margen y lo hizo aún más al descubrir la verdad de todo y con ayuda de Alfred y Clark comprendió algo, que esa discusión solo era de la pareja y solo de ellos. Tuvo que esperar 5 años antes de ver devuelta a su tercer y segundo hijo juntos pero tampoco ellos solo sino que venían acompañados de su nieto, que se volvió en su concentrado al ser el primero luego sucedió descubrió la relación clandestina de su hijo mayor con su primogénito y a regañadientes acepto no sin antes darle un buen golpe al primer Robin, al enterarse de que la familia se agradaría un poquito más.

-Me sacaran mas canas de las que ya tengo...-murmuro hastiado y algo estrenado el viejo murcielago. Estaba sentado en la silla frente a la baticomputadora, pero no la estaba utilizando ni nada parecido, se estaba más avenaos las cienes al sentir una próxima jaqueca llegarle- Creo que, ya me estoy volviendo viejo para estas cosas-acepto con sinceridad.

-No puedo creer que el gran Batman, acepte su vejez incidente, ¿Dónde quedo aquel Playboy y galán de primera?-preguntó una voz femenina y casi ronroneante, junto a esta se podía escuchar el golpeteo suave y firme a la vez de un parte de botas con tacones, que cesaron al momento de llegar a donde estaba el hombre de mediana edad. La mujer enfadada en aquel traje negro pegado se recargó de un lado de aquella silla, que en esos instantes estaba sentados la vigilante de Gotham.

-¿Riddle te volvió a robar algo, y necesitas mi ayuda, Selina?-por más que sonara una pregunta, era una afirmación casi exacta de lo que creía que aquella mujer se halla en sus terrenos, hasta se pudo aventurar el creer que la esta misma dio un gesto de disgusto.

-Si y no-soltó con rapidez Kyle mientras se sentaba encima del panel de control de computadora, con las piernas cruzadas-, también vengo a pedirte un favor con unos papeles, hay un lindo gatito mojado que quiero dar techo y necesito de tu ayuda-mientras decía aquello le entregó una carpeta con la información que necesitaba-. Miau, parece que tu noviecito vino antes de lo planeado, mejor me voy antes que quiera morderme tu pulgoso-con eso dicho Catwoman se fue de la cueva.

-¿Qué hacia ella aquí, Bruce?-comentó con cierta molestia el hijo de Krypton. El murciélago solo mostró la carpeta sin necesidad de dar más palabras, con eso claro se dispuso a leer el contenido mientras que el hombre acero recogió una fotografía que sin fijarse había resbalado de la carpeta y caído al suelo- Espera, Bruce, ¿Piensas en adoptar otro niño?-le preguntó con curiosidad viendo la foto del infante en cuestión.

-No gracias suficiente tengo con tener cuatro hijos, ahora dos nietos y uno por nacer-dijo cansado y hasta con desganado y estrenado de la idea de tener otro hijo problemático, como lo fueron Jason y Damian-. Selina piensa adoptarlo, ya sabrás para que vino aquí-le explicó no del todo claro porque esperaba que el otro entendiera y no se equivocó porque el último hijo de Krypton lo hizo.

-¿Te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche? Yo invito-le preguntó con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida por el murciélago.


	31. Especial 2

**Soy el bálsamo, para tus heridas.**

Podría ser excesivo para Damian, pero él tenía la cuenta exacta no sólo de los días, semanas y meses que Dick pasó desaparecido sino también las horas, minutos y segundos, y lo mismo pasaba con el estar esperando a que su chico acróbata se despertara de su sueño, el que volviera a ver sus ojos cobalto y sentir el calor de sus abrazos como el cariño incondicional reflejado en esos iris azules. No podía rendirse había llegado lejos para encontrarlo y salvarlo, tuvo que evadir a su familia, a las aves de presa y a Alfred mismo para poder ir a rescatarlo de ese monstruo, y a él no le importo mancharse las manos de sangre de aquel monstruo aún más por qué el demonio no quería que el mercenario cargará con sangre asquerosa en sus manos, desde hacía años aquel que era su segundo hermano adoptivo mayor había dejado de matar desde que formó su familia y sentó cabeza con Tim pero eso no impedía que los hiriera con balazos limpios, claro está.

Habían veces que Damian se alejaba del lado del mayor para poder pasar tiempo con su hija Mary, y tranquilizarla y darle vagas esperanzas sobre su papá y de paso creerse sus palabras, como darse animos. Había aceptado la idea de Todd de dejarle la pequeña niña a su cuidado de la familia para que la pequeña no estuviera sola, y que está tuviera compañía de sus primos para alegrarse un poco.

Cuando la noticia que Dick había vuelto al mundo de los vivos con sus cinco sentidos intactos, Damian se alegro muchísimo y no tardó en intentar abrazar a su esposo pero no lo hizo al ver que el mayor se mostraba reticente al contacto físico de él, en cualquiera de la formas hasta el rozar sus manos el mayor lo evitaba. El ex asesino comprendía porque se sentía así, había tenido el suficiente tiempo para reflexionar como el otro reaccionaria después de aquella experiencia y allí estaba la más acertada que había te nido, solo dio un respiro profundo y trató de estar allí con el gitano siempre respetando el no tocarlo tratando de ganarse su confianza; aunque había algo que le alegraba y en parte lo ponía celoso un poco era que Dick aceptaba los abrazos de su pequeña hija, pero de allí nadie más podía tocarlo porque le entraba en crisis donde no diferenciaba la realidad con su trauma, y tocaron que cederlo tres ocasiones que pasó.

Antes de que Dick fuera dado de alta, Damian tomó sus cosas y se mudó a la habitación de huéspedes. Cuando el acróbata regreso al hogar las cosas estaban en un tensión horrible y palpable entre ambos adultos, pero siempre trataban de disimularlo por su pequeña Mary y aunque la niña ya había captado la distancia de ambos adultos o mejor dicho la distancia que ponía su papá con su padre, y la pequeña intento una y otra vez que ellos pasaran al menos un par de minutos juntos, pero estos se repelían.

-¡Me quedaré con el tío Jason y el tío Tim, todo el ciclo escolar hasta que arreglen sus problemas!-le dijo sería la pequeña pelinegro mientras alejaba su cena que ni si quiera la había tocado, para luego levantarse de la mesa e irse a su habitación y encerrarse en completo silencio.

Los dos adultos se miraron entre sí, Damian fue quien se levanto haciendo solo una seña para dar a entender al otro que se haría cargo, mientras Dick daba un suspiro y también perdía el apetito en esos momentos, miro a Titus antes de lava trae de la mesa con su plato y dejar lo que quedaba de su cena en el palto del enorme Gran Danés, ya anciano, para luego irse a lavar su plato como cubiertos y se preguntaba internamente si esto era el inicio del fin de todo en su pequeña familia. Por otro parte el demonio Wayne, entró en el cuarto de su primogénita para encontrarse con que esta estaba guardando su ropa en una de sus maletas, mostrando que estaba decidida a cumplir su palabra.

-Padre, si vienes a pedirme que reconsidere lo que haré, pues lamento decírtelo pero, estás perdiendo tu tiempo-le dijo con seriedad sin dejar de acomodar las mudas de ropa en el equipaje de forma ordena y pulcra. El adulto no le llevó la contraria a su hija ni nada, es más se mantuvo en silencio mientras se acercaba a donde la pequeña pelinegra y le quedaba con su equipaje dejando sorprendida a la menor que le miro sin creer lo que pasaba-. No, ¿No está molestos padre?-le preguntó la niña con curiosidad y aún digiriendo lo que pasaba.

-No, Mary-le dijo Damian directo y mostrando su rostro sereno, casi indiferente. La pequeña Mary, le sigue mirando parpadeando de forma cómica y toma él brazo de su padre para detenerlo y captar su atención, el cual pego su vista jade en los preciosos verde tóxico de su hija, que aún está prendida en su brazo-. Cariño, recuerdas que te dije que hay que tenerle paciencia a tu papá, quizás dentro de unos meses o un año el volverá al ser el de antes, solo se paciente-le pidió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño.

-Y, ¿Qué pasará si papá, no vuelve a ser el mismo? Ustedes, ¿Se separaran?-preguntó con preocupación la menor y se podía notar como un par de lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos verdes. Damian la abrazo para calmar y decirle palabras de consuelo, palabras que el comenzaba a pederles esperanza por esos largos 8 meses que estaban conviviendo con Dick.

Cuando la mañana dio su inicio, Mary ya había bajado las escaleras con sus maletas para esperar a que la fueran a traer mientras que sus padres se mantenían en un silencio sepulcral, y cuando los tíos favoritos de la pequeña Mary llegaron esta no tardó en tomar sus maletas y subirlas al auto con ayuda de Jason; mientras Dick y Damian miraban como la pequeña se iba y mostraba en su rostro total sereno una pequeña sonrisa mientras se despedía con un ademán pero, en sus ojos estaban reflejando su tristeza, la cual no pasó desapercibida por la familia Todd-Drake, como de los padres de la niña.

Había pasado dos meses desde que Mary se había ido con Jason y Tim, dos meses donde la pareja estaban viviendo solos en aquella casa, y dos meses donde se quedó a demostrar que los esfuerzos del menor solo eran un fracaso tras fracaso, y en contra de todo lo que pensaba los demás, Damian estaba rindiéndose y comenzaba a aceptando el hecho que quizás su matrimonio se quedaría así estancado. No es que le molestara no poder tener relaciones con Dick, lo respetaba pero le dolía no poder ni siquiera tomar su mano o darle un beso pequeño beso en esta. Por otro lado, el acróbata también sufría en silencio a veces peleaba contra sus recuerdos pero siempre terminaba cediendo a ellos y lastimaba a Damian tanto verbal como físico, pero sin querer también le hería los sentimientos al demonio, que pasaba todo el tiempo de la noche y madrugada fuera patrullando y resolviendo casos.

-Voy a salir a patrullar-con eso dicho Damian solo le mando una mirada como media sonrisa, antes de irse por la puerta de la casa.

Dick tenía prohibido patrullar como le fue decomisado su traje de Nightwing, así que solo se quedó triste viendo como el otro partía a cumplir con su deber, el gitano solo dio un suspiro lleno de agonía y tristeza en ambas partes, y decidió quedarse despierto esperándolo sin embargo cuando el reloj marco las tres de la madrugada el chico se fue a dormir al cuarto principal, pero solo fue un corito tiempo el que dormía porque cada cierto tiempo se despertaba por las pesadillas que lo acosaban; hasta que se quedo despierto sentado en la cama y abrazándose las piernas pensando y reflexionando su vida hasta ahora, no supo cómo pero tuvo el valor suficiente para levantarse y encaminarse al cuarto que estaba ocupando el demonio Al'Ghul en esos momentos donde se acostó a dormir abrazando la almohada del menor, aspirando aquel aroma que tanto extrañaba.

Damian no tardó en arribar a la casa y a pasos lentos se fue de forma directa y casada a su habitación temporal, y cuando encendió la luz se encontró con que Dick estaba durmiendo felizmente en su cama pero, cuando él pensaba en irse del lugar y dormir en el sofá de la sala fue detenido por la voz tan familiar y conocida por él, miro al chico ahora despierto. Damian solo sonrió antes de cambiarse de ropa adolorido, cansado y mostrando sus nuevos vendajes para acostarse al otro lado de la cama, pero siempre dándole su espacio al acróbata, el cual temeroso alargó su mano tomando la ajena con nerviosismo de ser rechazado por sus constante peleas con el otro, pero todo quedó ignorado al momento que Damian correspondió el gesto y enredo sus dedos con los del contrario para regalarle una sonrisa.

Después de aquel día donde su relación por fin dio un pequeño paso, derrumbó las dudas de cada uno y fue suficiente para aferrarse con más decisión a estar juntos, aunque el demonio solo se permitía tomarle de la mano y mínimo y con mucha suerte dejarle acariciarle la mejilla.

Mary al saber el progresó de sus padres regreso con ellos, y también trató de ayudar a la pareja, siendo intermediaria de su padre para darle un que otro beso cariñoso en la mejilla a su papá o un abrazo pero estos se fueron disipando con el tiempo cuando Dick le permitió al demonio el besarlo, y para Damian le sabía gloria pura el poder besarlo y abrazarlo de nueva cuenta. El tema del sexo fue más difícil, y aún más para el demonio pasar casi dos años en abstinencia pero con tal de ver a su pareja cómodo tuvo que morderse la lengua y esperar hasta que el mayor por fin se dejó. A veces los recuerdos lo atacaban Dick los ignoro y solo se enfocó en aquel chico de ojos jade, y las cosas se pusieron aún mejor cuando esté descubrió que esperaba a su segundo hijo, ese día lloro de la pura alegría que le dio al saber que rompió con las expectativas de los médicos y tendría un bebé, claro que Damian era más protector con él y un poco quisquilloso por el miedo de lo que pudiera pasar en su embarazo y las posibles secuelas físicas que le debieron quedar al acróbata pero, estas fueron olvidadas cuando el pequeño nació sano y fuerte.

-Oye, Dami-llamo Dick mientras cargaba al bebé y le daba su biberón. El pequeño ya tenía un mes, y aún no tenía un nombre en sí porque ambos padres estaban indecisos y Bruce estaba al pendiente que su hijo no le metiera el nombre de Ra's-, ¿Cómo lo llamaremos al final?-preguntó.

Damian solo se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar e hizo un ademán para que el otro se acercara, el cual aceptó sin rechistar y de un rápido movimiento el demonio sentó a su esposo en su regazo, Dick apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho mientras seguía al pendiente del pequeño bebé que de forma tranquila tomaba su leche y sus pequeñas manitas tomaban el biberón como la mano de su papá, el mayor le dio un beso en la frente al acróbata y dijo:

-Thomas-inicio diciendo, captando la atención del menor-, Thomas John Wayne-le aclaró con una sonrisa. El menor acepto el nombre aún más alegre al saber que el segundo nombre del pequeño, era el de su padre biológico.


End file.
